Golden Sunset
by StonecoldAphrodite
Summary: My family hates my guts and after what happened with my fiancé, anyone would bust out! But how should I know that I would end up landing in this weird town, with all these loonies? Well, I did not, but I guess that is what makes my life so interesting. One thing that I should remember for the future is, not to mess with the devil, it might turn out to be a bad idea... JakexOC
1. You must be kidding

**Okay dokay, so. I found scraps of this old fanfic and started to edit it due to a strange urge. Just so that all of you know: THIS HAS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER RANGO FANFICS!**

**There is no Aphrodite here! And I do NOT own Rango! So far I only face 3 chapters, but they are quite long… I guess I won't be updating so often then, because I must concentrate more on Midsummer Dream again….**

**So, enjoy and please REVIEW!**

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 1 – You must be kidding _

The sun shone down hard onto the desert ground, sucking out every single particle of moisture from the air and wherever one looked, one only saw death. Not even the tough cacti seemed to be able to withstand the torture of the sun, and their once green leaves had faded and died. These walking cacti would walk no more.

"They are goners, just like me if I don't find that damned town soon!" I mumbled to myself. I had been wondering through the Mojave Desert for days, looking for a certain town, people had told me about, in the hope to finally find a place to stay. A place which could offer me a good amount of adventure.

'_Mud, what an odd name.' _Once again I wondered about the town's name. I couldn't understand why any creature would call his own town 'Mud', but at the same time, I could hear the people I had met in a town many miles from here talk once again about the so called 'wonder sheriff' and what he had accomplished so far.

Some say, he comes from the West, others say he comes from a place, so terrible, any creature would kill itself just to get away from there and again others say, that he once had been abducted by humans and had been held by them as a prisoner. But that ain't the point. That sheriff saved his town from an evil mayor, from which demons had taken over mind and body and brought his dehydrated town so much water, that they've become one of the richest towns in this blasted desert! But that ain't all. He has a pact with the devil himself. People say, the Grim Reaper himself, has chosen the town, where he and the sheriff had a showdown, as his kinda base or something. I dunno if that is good, to have death within your own walls, but I guess that the sheriff's got everything under control.

The words of the men in the saloon lingered in my thoughts, as I made my way on through the desert, over the blistering hot sand, towards a town I had yet to encounter. When I had first heard the stories of the wonder sheriff and the fact that the devil himself stayed in his town, a jolt of excitement had raced through my body. What could be more adventurous than to meet the most feared creature in the whole of the desert? And especially to life in the same town as the just named one? I had not been able to resist. I had to see the "wonder sheriff" and the devil himself. Always lurking for danger and an adventure, yes, that was me alright.

I was no ordinary viper and I surely didn't seem to belong into the desert either. I was a red African bush viper and unlike the other snakes in the desert, I was not sand coloured. I also did not possess a rattle like most of the native snakes, no, I was sunset coloured and absolutely rattle less. While my stomach and chest scales were of a creamy yellow – orange mix, my back and neck resembled a magnificent sunset over an African savannah. The fiery red of my back was mixed with a rich orange and a shining yellow, making me stand out in every possible way one could imagine. My scales which stood away from my body, looked like spikes, giving me a rather rough appearance, but if one looked over me in total, one would notice, that my small, heart shaped head, my huge golden eyes and the spikey scales gave me the most exquisite appearance and one could say that I was truly beautiful. I loved thinking of myself as beautiful. No one else ever did, so I had to keep repeating that fact to myself if I didn't want to become mad.

My name was Roxette, although I preferred the name Roxy or Rox over anything else. I didn't hate my name, but it just wasn't me. Roxette sounded so good and wealthy, but it also sounded unloved. Roxy or Rox however gave me the illusion of being loved, of being close to someone who didn't want to harm me or use me. Furthermore Rox sounded more rebellious and strong willed. I liked that. I hated to be seen as a delicate young woman who could do nothing and should actually have a man by her side. I couldn't stand that thought! I was an independent woman through and through and no one would ever change that. And if anyone did have the guts to give it a try, I would beat his butt and send him flying into whatever dirty hole he had crept out from underneath!

I used to live with my family in Africa. We were as close as a family could be.

Okay, that is a lie.

My family hated me and not one day would pass without me having a bad fight with either one of my parents or my siblings. But somehow I also couldn't blame them really for it. I made my siblings and parents go through hell. It was actually quite fun. I would never do as I was told and I was continuously playing pranks on my older and younger brothers and sisters. I would drive them totally mad! I would always hide my elder sibling's things, or when my oldest brother came home with a girlfriend, I told her terrible things about him. After the second visit at our home she left him. She was a dumb slut in any case!

At some stage, nearly ten years ago, when I had reached my twenties, my parents had kicked me out and sent me away, due to the fact that they hadn't been able to handle me anymore. With increasing age I had gotten into more and more trouble and after I tossed my fiancé, which my parents had loved, over a cliff and into a lake, they had had enough of me. They didn't even want to hear the story from my point of view. They believed everything that that damned asshole told them! I mean, that was not fair! It was true that he had fallen down a cliff because of me, but I had not tossed him down! Heck, I am not nearly strong enough to do so! But just because I am a little small, that doesn't mean that I am not as strong as everyone else. But the point just is, that he had wanted to hurt me and my parents didn't believe me. They only believed him.

My siblings of course had been more than happy to get rid of me, so I left without any further discussions. In some way I had even been glad to finally get away from that freak show. Those idiots could rot in hell if I had any saying. Well, all except for my eldest brother. Even after I scared away his second girlfriend, he was the only one who stuck up for me. I think he even was sad when I left, but what do I know, I am not good with living beings. They seem to just not like me.

So I was kicked out, but I normally just say I left. It doesn't sound so – low I guess.

Due to pure coincidence, I landed up in a game ranger vehicle and was driven into a city. There I found my way to a harbour. I thought that it would be best to get as much space between my old family and me as possible. So I found a nice and comfy place on a ship and from then on my real adventure began. I saw many places and also met many people, although one could never call them friends. Folks normally didn't get along to well with me. That is because I tend to be rather nasty with other people. It is a bad old habit from me, because after all the years with those stupid brothers and sisters of mine, I had put up an iron curtain in front of me to protect myself and that iron curtain consisted of unfriendly behaviour and sarcasm. I could be nice if I wanted to be. I could even be really seductive and all, but after Richard, the dude that I "tossed" of a cliff, I never flirted with anyone again.

After a couple of years which I had spent in numerous countries, I had landed up in Vegas and looking for a new kind of adventure, I continued inland and found myself in the desert and now I'm looking for a town called Mud.

…..

Suddenly something in the distance made me look up, but I knew better than to become overly excited. I knew of the tricks of the desert. Illusions, fata morganas, hallucinations. The world of sand loved to play these games. Give poor, lost souls the hope of reaching whatever they desired, only to make them act like fools and make them go crazy in time.

But I was sure. That dark image, I had detected in the distance, had to be a town. It had to be the town. There was no point in denying it. Except for some walking cacti, there was nothing around me. No, hills, surely no mountains, no rock formations what so ever and the dark formation was exactly there, where it should be. I had nearly made it.

'_Well, town. Here I come. Let's see if you all are really as tough as you say!'_

I automatically started to speed up, forgetting about the blazing heat of the sun, forgetting about the desert within my throat, even forgetting the blisters on my belly, which the terrible heat had formed to torture me with an extra amount of pain.

Slowly I came closer and closer to the town, until I finally stopped, about 10 meters away from the town. I just stood there and looked horror struck at a broken down dump! I couldn't believe it. The people couldn't be serious about this town being too rich. I mean come on! This place looked terrible, but then again I had seen worse and it did have a certain flare to it. In fact, I would fit right in! mybe not with my colour, but else- this place looked so tough. As if it had braced itself against the outside world. It was just like me. I loved it!

I started to slither towards the town, my body drawing mysterious lines into the sand beneath me, my dark shadow right by my side.

I hadn't even entered the town completely, when I noticed, that all eyes were glued to my body and that every single person who had been outside on the main road, in the moment I had entered the town, had frozen. It was quiet. Deadly silence had fallen over the whole town. I hated being started at! Hadn't these morons ever seen a snake? I gave one of the people who were standing closest to me a very mean look, my golden eyes blazing with anger. The hare which I glared at couldn't move anymore and just looked back into my eyes. I guess it is a thing with us snakes, that people can't help, but to look into our eyes, with our split pupil, the special colours and so on.

I decided that they weren't worth any second thoughts, so I made my way over to the sheriff's office. I was already quite excited about meeting him. People always described him as a hero.

Once I stood in front of the sheriff's office, I noticed a sign which hung down from a post next to the small building. At first I couldn't detect what was written on there. Only after a couple of seconds of staring, I realised that the words was "Sheriff". I smiled, when realizing that the sheriff sign had been mangled so badly by bullets, that the one chain had snapped and it hung down, only held by one string. It reminded me of one of those holy cheeses, that some people enjoyed eating so much. I just couldn't hold back a dark snicker. This was going to be fun!

I wanted to bang on the door with my tail which I had curled into a small ball, when the door suddenly swung open in a fluent movement and the sheriff came strolling out, just to stop in dead track, when seeing my, to him, rather large form looming over him. He caught himself however, before he could let out a, most probably, girly squeal. But all I could think of in that moment was

'_A chameleon? You must be kidding!'_

I eyed the green sheriff suspiciously. This couldn't really be the sheriff I had heard about in all those stories! This had to be another one! Maybe the sheriff had eventually been sliced up and a new one was already in his place. It was to be expected, by my amount of luck, but when the sheriff cleared his throat and smiled a screw smile up at me and I had to fight back a dark smile. If this was another sheriff, I could also just play some good old tricks on him and see what he would do. Well, what I am getting at is, that I surely wouldn't fit into one of his cells and I was interested in to see how he would react to such a situation, but my fantasies of annoying the crap out of him had to be carried on at another stage.

"Oh my. Yer gave me a purdy good fright there, ma'am. Ma name's sheriff Rango and how could I help a pretty little lassie like you?" The sheriff seemed nice, maybe a little scatter brained, but friendly, not like the man with the steel mind I had heard about, but the name was right. My dark smile grew a little broader and it was on the edge of turning into an evil and mocking smile.

"Sheriff Rango you say? My my, how interesting. This will be even more fun than expected!" I snickered when I saw a small prick of fear appear in his eyes, but I continued.

"I've been traveling a lot, and I heard that this town had some pretty adventurous stories to tell, so I just figured I would come here and check the place out. Never thought one of the richest towns would look like a dump, but who cares?" I tilted my head to the one side while speaking, but also lowered my whole front body, so that I was on the same eye level as the green chameleon.

However, when I saw a slightly hurt look cross his face, I furrowed my brows and looked him intently in the eyes. "You do know that that wasn't meant as an insult, do you? I don't really like law people, but it isn't my goal to hurt everyone I come across."

I didn't want it to sound like apologizing, so I said it rather roughly. That was another thing about me. I hated to apologize, but I hated to say mean things to people who hadn't been mean to me, so I always tried to clarify such things, even though I wasn't good at it. But then it also didn't matter. Truthfully I couldn't care less what the people of this town thought of me.

After that the sheriff looked slightly surprised at me and scratched the side of his head, but then smiled his screw smile at me and shrugged before answering. "Naw, it's okay, ma'am. Yer didn't insult me. I mean, it's not like it ain't true or anything, but yer should be more careful with what yer say 'round the folks. They get slightly, uhm, angered, if yer say something 'bout this here town. So, what brings ya here?"

I couldn't help it to snicker again and I smiled a rather toothy grin down at the sheriff. "Oh, this and that. Nothing specific actually. It's just that I'm looking for some fun, adventure and a place where I could live. And by the way, my name is Roxette."

Rango snickered. "Oh, we've got enough adventure 'round here, miss Roxette. Yer'll never have a boring day 'ere, that yer can be sure of! I'm also glad that I won't have te be dealing with another death bringing snake in town! Believe me, one is enough."

By the mentioning of a death bringing snake I raised my two scaly eye brows and looked intently at Rango. With death bringing snake, he just had to mean the Grim Reaper! How exciting!

The sheriff, most probably noticing my raised brows, cleared his throat and spoke on. "Oh, and if yer thinking of staying here in good ol' Mud, yer would have to get a home and a job, lassie and the only home we could offer you, is the ol' barn house, opposite the ex-mayor's house. But don't worry. It's a beaut, really!"

I nodded, now deeply in thoughts. I never had had a job in my entire life. Not once! On my travels I never could have one and when I still lived in Africa, I didn't have to work, or to be more precisely, whatever my parents did or said, I would not work. And. That. Was. It! But now, now I had to get a job. But it couldn't be too difficult! Anyone could do that! It would be a piece of cake to find a job especially with most of the people being too scared to turn me down.

I then thought of something and just had to ask. "Now tell me, Sheriff. I heard that this town was so wealthy. You know, rich, lots of money and water and so on. How comes that it, well, doesn't look so much like a dum- ah, I mean why doesn't it look so wealthy?" I had been able to change my sentence in the last second, not wanting to insult the chameleon again.

Rango looked up at me with a puzzled look. "I don't unders-"

Rango stopped and looked at me, with a big fat grin. I, not understanding what was going on, tilted my head to the side.

Rango chuckled and hit his forehead. "Oh, yeah. Yer came in from the east. That's why! Yer haven't even seen our big lake! It's enormous! Fantastic! Not one single other town in the whole of the Mojave Desert has got a lake like that!" Rango stuck his chest out, trying to impress me or something.

I and stared at the little lizard in disbelieving puzzlement. They had a lake? A lake in the middle of the god damned Mojave Desert? He had to be kidding, most probably just making fun of me. There was no such thing as a lake in the middle of the desert. It just wasn't possible!

'_Oh look. A stupid stranger! Let's make fun of her! It will be so easy. Bladi bladi bla!'_

"If I was you, I wouldn't go making fun about me, you know, sheriff Rango! That can be very dangerous! So you should better tell me the truth, I mean, a lake in the blasted desert? Do I really look that stupid?" I was getting slightly angry, but before the lizard kind of creature could speak on, I quickly added something. "And you better not answer that, if you value your life!"

But instead of being frightened, Rango just shook his head and started whistling a funny little song, seeming more than pleased with himself. "I'll show ya, missy! Yer'll love it! But first I'm gonna show ya yer new home. So, if ma'am would just follow me."

And with that he strolled past me, away from the sheriff's office, seeming rather content with himself, but when I followed up behind him, looming over him like a monster from a horror movie, well, a beautiful monster, but still, I let my dark blue tongue flicker out of my mouth and taste the air, and there it was, the faint but still distinct smell of fear, radiating out from the sheriff.

'_This guy is a really good actor! If I were one of these stupid, ordinary desert critters, I never would have noticed that he is actually scared of me!'_

I sped up, so that I now was next to the sheriff and I lowered my entire body, so that my sweet, heart shaped head now was on the same height as his. "I've never met someone who can act that well, sheriff Rango. Say, where did you learn that?"

The sheriff froze and I looked him over curiously. Only then, slowly, did he turn to me, with a lowered voice and a strange look on his face. "Wha-what? Uhm, how do ya? Oh yeah, snake, right. Ya fellas smell the fear. Yeah, great. Uhm, I actually taught it myself. Why?"

I just shrugged. "Well, I love acting! Maybe you could once teach me some tricks or something? You know, just for fun, when you maybe once don't have anything to do. You know, no bad guys to shoot or whatever sheriffs do."

Suddenly a huge and very happy smile spread across the lizards face and his eyes seemed to glow. "I would love to, my dear! No one has ever asked me that!" I really had to try not to snicker. That chameleon was just so easy to please!

The lizard started to whistle again and strolled off, over to where the barn house should be standing and I just rolled my eyes, chuckled lowly and followed him.

Now I was sure. He couldn't be from around these parts! No one would ever talk like that, here in the desert. He had to be from quite far away, maybe from the cities or something similar. I was just glad that I was not the only one who wasn't from around these parts and if he had managed to become a hero then I could also do some good and- wait. I just remembered something. Hadn't those guys in that one bar said, the some say that Rango had been abducted by humans? If that meant, what I thought it meant then, naw, it couldn't possibly be true! Not the famous Rango! It just would be-

I was interrupted by the sheriff, who was now standing in front of me and was pointing to the most beautiful place I had ever seen, well, at least to my eyes it was beautiful. The barn was painted in a creamy kind of yellow, but not as yellow as my own stomach. Old vine ranks were growing up the sides of the front of the house and the huge doors were made from solid would and were the perfect size for me. The old barn house seemed to have two floors, and both being exceptionally large, most probably due to containing the big machines, which now were not there anymore. And in the front of the house there even was some grass, even though it was very little and nearly sand coloured due to the heat, but I loved it. It so much resembled myself. This was the perfect home for me.

"This place rocks! Love it to bits, sheriff Rango!" And without even looking at the sheriff I slithered up to the door, turned the round nob of the doors and they immediately swung open, revealing – nothing! There really was nothing inside of the huge place, but it still was beautiful. In the middle of the gigantic room, a huge stair case wound itself up to the next floor. Sunlight shone through dozens of windows, some smaller, some larger ones and one which was stretched across the whole back of the house, but to my relief an old wine red curtain was stretched across the whole back side, concealing the room from any looks, although the back was facing into the open and wide desert.

Although I could sense that the sheriff had come inside behind me, I just ignored him for now and rushed up the round stair case to the next floor, my body vibrating a little bit, I was so excited! I mean, it's not like that I get my very first own home every day you know!

The next floor was separated into many rooms, but all rather large. I came to the conclusion, that this is where the old farmers had stored their corn, hay and whatever else they had produced. There were five rooms, but I decided, that I would take away the walls of three of the rooms, so that I could have a large enough bedroom, the other two rooms could be for guests, in case I ever had any and downstairs would be the living room and the kitchen and- I was disturbed by someone clearing his throat, so I quickly turned my small head around and saw that Rango was standing behind me, grinning.

I didn't want him to know how excited I really was. I mean, normally I'm not the oh that is pretty now I'm so happy kind of person and just because of this I didn't want my reputation, well if I had one, to go down the drain, so instead of jumping up and down and making a scene, I nodded my head and then spoke clearly and slowly.

"Thanks a mill, sheriff Rango. This place is the right one. Dankie!" Without even noticing, a Afrikaans word slipped out of my mouth. I shook my head slightly.

"Well, I'm glad yer like it lassie! But there ain't much in 'ere, so yer will have to first start te earn money, 'fore yer can get all snuggled up in 'ere." Rango looked around and I followed his gaze, slightly put out, but then then again I had had worse and if I just could get some covers and some hay or something, I could make myself a wonderful bed and as soon as I got myself a work, I would be able to make this place beautiful.

"Dit is okay, it will do. If you people just give me some blankies, then I will make myself a bed and all I then still need is a job. So. Who must I kill to get a job?" In a second my tone changed to totally serious and the sheriff gulped, but he noticed the twinkle in my eyes and just rolled his big and very weird looking eyes at me, but I just smirked back at him.

"Don't ya worry lassie. I'm Purdy sure that yer can get a job down in that there saloon. I think Buford wants a new waiter or waitress in any case, so we should go there, what do ya think?" I cocked my head and let my dark blue tongue slip out of my mouth. A job as a waitress would not be so bad. Maybe nothing exciting, but then-

"Say, Sheriff. Do fights break out in your saloon?" I smirked when I saw him become a little paler. I knew exactly that I had hit the jackpot with that question. I didn't even have to listen to his mumbled explanations.

"That would be perfect, so, what are we waiting for? Let's go before some idiot takes my place!" And with that I slithered past the green chameleon and down the staircase, closely followed by the sheriff.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. What are you grinning at, stupidhead

**Okay, so here is the second chapter. It is REALLY long and even though I am not absolutely happy with it, I don't know really what I don't like, so if anyone knows what mistake I did, please tell me. I also would like to know if I really should continue this or not… Reviews or PMs are always welcome ;)**

* * *

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 2 – What are you grinning at, stupid-head_

Once outside the house I made my way over to the saloon, which was only a couple of houses away from my, on the other side of the road situated home when I noticed a huge building which was opposite to my house and looked rather rich, or at least once looked rather rich. I couldn't put my tongue on it, but something seemed odd about it. I had to ask the sheriff.

"Hey, wonder sheriff. To whom does that building belong? It must have once been quite a rich and pretty place." Looking down at the sheriff, I could for once not decide what he was thinking, because of the way he suddenly looked. It was really strange.

"Well, see. That used te belong te the mayor of the town, but he was corrupt. All he wanted was to make money, so he shut of the pipes, which led 'ere from the city and brought the town the water. but at that stage no one knew of that, except for the ol' mayor. When I arrived in this 'ere town, everything was dried up. No agua what so ever! Killed a hawk that day too. A real big one, with only one bullet, ya know!" I rolled my eyes, but chuckled at the same time, while watching the sheriff puff out his chest and tell his story. I doubted his story, but then I had heard all the stories and couldn't make up my mind, so I just went on listening to the, in fact, really fascinating story.

"Well. I was made sheriff for freeing the town of that terrible beast. But then the agua got robbed and we went to look for it. At first we thought the moles had stolen the water, but in fact it was the ol' mayor himself. He even killed our dear financial adviser in the progress. Poor guy. We didn't know what te do. The mayor noticed that I was a danger to him, so he wanted to eliminate me. So he called in the Grim Reaper. Damn. Just thinking of the time I first saw that outlaw- I thought I was gonna die, but well, uhm, then, eh, uhm. Well, not so important. I travelled through the desert and met the Spirit of the west. After that I-"

Wait? Had he just said that he had met the Spirit of the West? But that was not possible! That dude was just an imagination for the lunatic people out in the desert. He wasn't really real! And why hadn't the Grim Reaper killed him? What had happened? I was now more than interested in the story. This was getting better and better!

"-found the water pipe, which had been shut off. Together with a wise ol' friend of course. I came back te town and challenged Rattlesnake Jake, who was now working for the mayor. I only had one bullet in my gun. It was suicide!"

I rolled her eyes. "But sheriff. If that was suicide, you couldn't be standing next to me now and telling me that it was suicide! Do you get my point?"

But Rango just waved it off and went on talking. "As I said. It was crazy! And I knew that, but I had a plan. Ya know, underneath the town is a huge cave system, really interesting. Thinking of it, we could turn it into a tourist attraction… but that ain't the point. I made Rattlesnake Jake get into the right spot in the right time, ma ol' friend and the walking cacti opened the pipe on the other side of the road and-"

I raised a scaly eyebrow. Walking cacti? Helping? What was this lunatic talking about? "Sheriff. Where did the cacti come into the picture? And how on earth are they supposed to walk? They are god damn plants for heaven's sake!"

But again the sheriff just waved it off, irritating the hell out of me. " – the water came rushing through the tunnels underneath the town and came shooting through the earth, because of the pressure. The ol' gunslinger was right over one of those holes and he got shot high up in the sky. Never knew that snakes could fly, but well. Of course when he landed he wasn't too amused about the little prank – "

"Just for the record, if you even think of trying such a little prank that with me, I will kill you and this is not a joke!" I gave him a death glare, which made the sheriff flinch, but he still kept on talking, telling his story.

"But the thing is. He has his uhm, issues with them hawks, so I got the moles and their bats to cause a hawk silhouette and its shadow. That scared Jake off, but I was silly to underestimate him. He's the deadliest outlaw out there and he ain't dumb! He saw that it wasn't a hawk and came out of his hiding. Killed half of them in mid-air. Was really creepy to watch, but suddenly he was out of ammo, so I had him in gun point, but the mayor had imprisoned a person who is very important to me – "

"You have a girl? Really? Who is the poor thing?" I snickered, but stopped when I saw Rango's scowl. It was just so funny to make fun of him. He was the perfect victim!

"If yer could please stop interrupting me! So, yeah. The mayor locked me and my, uhm, well, he locked my friend and me into the water tank in the bank and started to let water in, but I had taken ma bullet out of ma gun, before that ol' tortoise took it, so when he suddenly turned on Rattlesnake Jake and tried to kill him with ma gun, nothing happened and I could break the glass with the bullet. In the end, well, Jake was more than pissed with the mayor and –"

The sheriff paused, looked up at me and then pulled his thumb across his throat, signalizing that that outlaw had killed the mayor.

"And that is it. Now, what was your question?" Rango looked up once again and I rolled my eyes at him, once again.

"I asked who used to life in that stupid house. You told me that the mayor used to live there. But who lives there now?" I lowered my spikey head, so that the sheriff was forced to look into my rather captivating eyes.

The sheriff fidgeted with his belt and mumbled something incomprehensible but then just shrugged. "Well, we took a couple of month to get the city all fixed up again, but nobody wanted to fix the mayor's ol' house, to Rattlesnake Jake just took it and built it up again. It's his house now."

I nodded but then decided that I really could use a drink after that story and nudged the sheriff with my nose, but that nudge nearly sent him toppling over. "Are you now going to get me a job or what? And I am dying of thirst here!"

When we reached the saloon, I gave him a wink and stopped in front of the swinging doors, waiting for the sheriff to go first. "Ladies first, sheriff." I smirked when I saw the look on Rango's face, who simply answered with a sarcastic laugh. "Ha ha, mighty funny miss Roxette."

As soon as the sheriff walked through the doors, I followed him, but the second I appeared in the doorway, everyone went silent and I felt like I had been turned into a main attraction or something. I shot the sheriff a glare, who quickly cleared his throat and spoke up. "No need to worry folks. This 'ere is miss Roxette. Roxette will stay 'ere and I don't wanna hear no complaints, yer folks understand me?" All the desert critters nodded and low murmurs in agreement were to be heard.

I didn't look at anyone, when I slowly made my way to the bar, the sheriff by my side, most probably trying to show the people that it wasn't dangerous to be close to me. I couldn't care less what these people did or thought about me. If anyone messed with me I would kill them. I had no problem what so ever with doing that! But then I did start to look around in the saloon. I liked it. Danger seemed to be everywhere and that excited me. But then again they weren't as good as some of the discos and clubs I had been in, with the throbbing lights, the booming music, the adrenaline, the sweat, the smoke coming from the smoke machines. On the other hand the saloon was nearly just as good. It was more homey.

I came to stop in front of the bar, behind which a bullfrog stood, most likely the guy Rango had mentioned. What was his name again? Buyfol? Bulfard? No, no, that was not it. What was it again? Oh yes, Buford! Right.

I leaned against the bar and raised my voice. "Hey, toad guy! You looking for a waitress?"

Okay, didn't need his name in any case.

My rather load but smooth voice seemed to cut through the air like a knife because everything went silent once again and everyone stared at me. Well, everyone except Buford. The toad or bullfrog or whatever he was didn't even look up, but kept on smoking his cigar and cleaning a small glass with an old piece of cloth and only once he had finished did he look up and answer.

"Yer wanna have it? As long as ya don't go eating ma customers yer've got the job, starting right now." With that he turned around, tossed me an apron which I caught in the air with my yellow tipped tail. Then I gave Rango a questioning look, who just lifted his shoulders but nodded, so I tied the apron around the middle part of my body and made a bow with my tongue and tail on the back. Then I slithered behind the bar in a fluent movement and started to check out were everything was. I found many weird drinks, from which I never had heard before. For example a drink called mule skinner, cactus wine and lots and lots of cactus juice. The cactus juice seemed to be the most popular drink to go around, so I decided to give it a try.

"Hey toad! Can I have a sip of this?" I took one of the prickly bottles with my tail and held it up. Buford gave me a look but then nodded, so I poured myself a tiny little glass of the amber colour liquor. I actually wasn't a woman who liked to drink, but I wanted to get to know how the things rolled around here! But before I could take a sip, Rango place one of his green hands on my tail, holding it down.

"I would be careful with that, lassie. It is a brutal drink that!" I just gave the sheriff a dirty look, indicating that I couldn't care less to what the sheriff said or did, especially what he thought when it came to alcohol. I was a big girl, I could handle a simple sip of juice or whatever it was.

I wrapped my delicate, white tipped tail once again around the little glass, lifted it to my mouth and took a sip.

Fire burned my throat and a heat hundred times more tormenting than the desert sun spread through my body and in a jerking movement I spat the juice out. Right smack into sheriff Rango's face.

Every single desert critter who was in the saloon burst out into laughter, some of the slightly more drunk ones even fell of their chairs and started to roll around on the wooden floor.

I watched, heavily amused and with a big grin across my face, as Rango whipped the liquid of his not amused face. I couldn't help it and also started laughing out loud.

"That was fun, I think I'll do it again!" Grinning mischievously I held the glass back to my lips, but did not dare to take another sip. The one taste had been enough. Never again would I even dream of drinking the cactus juice again. Even though I loved hot and spicy things, that stuff was just totally grouse and burnt my delicate tongue!

"Har har har. Well ain't ya funny! Told ya it was a mean drink, now be so kind and give me that there bottle of cactus juice. Yer shouldn't forget to go around and ask them there folks if they don't wanna have something more te drink." Rango made a shooing movement, so I just rolled my eyes, slipped past Buford and slithered in fluent movements to the tables, where I asked every single person if they wanted something more to drink and when someone said yes, I would bring them whatever they desired, but hardly anyone dared to ask me for anything, due to the fact that the most of them were so scared of me, that they jerked away as soon as I came close.

'_Oh, they will get over it. And in any case. It is good that these morons have respect for me. I mean, I could kill them in the split of a second. They would be dead before they could figure out what had happened. So in a way they are cleverer than so many other people, who thought they could treat a snake any way they pleased. Those critters mostly didn't survive very long.'_

Once I was finished with serving everyone, I went back to the bar, but as I approached it, I noticed Rango talking to a female desert lizard. Wondering, if that could be his "special person" I snuck up from behind and as soon as I was looming over the two talking figures, I let out a hissed laugh. "So this is this important person you told me of! Your girl, right sheriff?"

Rango yelped and jerked backwards, nearly throwing the sand coloured lizard over, who had a rather shocked expression. I chuckled and raised a scaly eyebrow at the sheriff. "How on earth do you want to impress a woman when you are a god damned chicken? So, lady, who are you exactly?"

I lowered my head and looked into the brown eyes of the lizard, forcing her to look into my own, beautiful golden coloured ones.

"Roxy! How could you give us such a fright! And yes, this is her. Beans, Roxette. Roxette, Beans." Rango had caught himself once again and had slung his arm around the lizard's waist. I smiled a toothy grin at Beans, while looking her over. She had short, brown and very curly hair, a rather slim figure, as if she did not have much to eat and she wore a long light blue dress, made from wool or something similar. I didn't really like the looks of it. She had a serious look on her face and big brown eyes which were, at the moment, filled with fear, but the lady lizard seemed to get her guts together and nodded towards me, but did not smile. I simply nodded back. I had come to the conclusion that I didn't like this Beans, and who in the whole wide world was called beans? That was really an odd name!

* * *

I had spent the night in a cave, a couple of miles away from Dirt. I often did so. It calmed me down, when the idiocy of the townspeople got on my nerves and all I wanted was to shoot them or even better, sink my fangs into their small little bodies and watch the light vanish from their eyes. But I couldn't. No sheriff would allow me to stay in his town. I was wanted throughout the desert and even in some cities. I have been living in many different places, always on the go, never looking back, never pondering over the many lives I had already claimed. But since that time, with that strange chameleon sheriff, Rango, I began to see some things differently. When I used to believe, that one could not forgive, well, Rango taught me otherwise. Even though, I threatened his life, and the life of his stupid girlfriend, he still hadn't killed me when he had the chance to do so. Instead, he had offered me the mayor's old house, the one time I came back…

'_Slowly I slithered into the town, the people screaming around and hiding in their houses, as soon as they saw me. All except for one. Rango came running out of his office, fumbling around with his gun and I let out an unnerved sigh. How was it possible that such a pathetic little creature could be the way he was? I couldn't understand it. I still couldn't understand myself, for not just killing him. He was, in some way, an insult to all other western people, but then again, he was one of the only truly honourable creatures in the whole town and I respected honour. I respected it more than anything in my entire life. If I hadn't kept at least that last spark of honour in me, I would no longer be the Grim Reaper, oh no, I would be a monster with no heart or soul and I didn't want to end like that. No, not like that._

"_Hello brother, how yer been keeping? Looks like ya folks are mighty busy?" Strange. I had called him my brother? Well, it did have a certain ring to it and I also could see the fear in my enemies eyes, although, were we still enemies? I did not know, but I decided that I would keep on calling him brother. It would remind him, that he could never lie to me, that I would always know more. It gave me power over him and I certainly did like to possess power over other creatures._

_I was on the same eye level as he was. I normally did so, when I talked with other people. It was a habit, because like that they were always forced to look into my eyes, which mostly scared the hell out of them. Even sheriff Rango flinched visibly, when looking straight into my eyes, which were light by the red fires of hell._

"_Oh, hello, uhm, brother. What brings yer here? I do hope yer ain't looking for trouble, but only fer a drink." Rango had his green hand on his gun in his belt, ready to pull it in case I did something that he did not like, but what I did find strange, was that he had offered me to stay and drink something in_ _his town. No one would have ever dared to do so, in fear of me killing someone in the process. So I simply nodded._

"_Yes, I just came here te wash out that terrible old tortoise taste from my mouth." And with that I let the old tortoise's shell, which I had carried with me in my coils, fall the ground, causing Rango to jump back and I watched how not only his face turned white, but his whole body did the same and I had to say, that looked hilarious. I had always thought that it was just a joke, that chameleons could change their colour, but no, it was real and now he was turning a sickly green and I moved a little back, in case that idiot threw up. _

_I knew it would be a bad move, but I hadn't been able to restrain myself. Desert creatures hated to be confronted with the fact that we snakes were able to eat them. Normally the hawks and some coyotes were the only really dangerous things out in the desert and as long as one didn't mess with a snake, nothing would happen to you. Well, it was true in a way. My kind didn't enjoy eating talking prey. We ate like everyone else, but now and then it could happen that we ate someone and I had been so angry with that moron mayor, for betraying me, that my instincts had taken over. I had tossed him out of his pathetic old shell and then and struck him with my fangs, again and again, always only injecting very little venom into his system, so that he would not die immediately and would have to suffer on. Then, finally, shortly before the light in his eyes had faded, I opened my mouth and ate him. It just had felt right, even if I afterwards had had a funny feeling that it was wrong to eat the creatures that I killed._

_Slowly Rango managed to control his colour and it went back to normal and a rather sad expression found itself onto his face. "He deserved it. Now, yer wanna have a glass of water in the saloon?" Rango cleared his throat, which he did pretty often when there was something awkward to him, and looked at me expectantly, so I nodded, even though I frowned down at him. I was curious if he had something to say to me._

_I followed him into the bar but went right to the back of the dark building, there were no one else sat. Rango soon came after me, with two bottles of cactus juice in his one hand and a huge water vase in the other. Both he put down in front of me on the table and sat down on the chair, opposite to me._

_After a couple of moment, Rango spoke up. "Say, Jake. Nobody wants te have the ol' mayor's house, so, if yer want it, yer can have it." Rango didn't dare to look at me, which I now was thankful for, because else he would have seen my rather shocked expression. I couldn't believe it. The sheriff was offering me, the Grim Reaper, the Snake of death, the incarnation of the devil himself, the house of the mayor. Rango must have lost his mind. That was the only possibility, but then again, I thought of something different. What was that one saying called? Keep your friend close to you, but your enemies even closer? I had to give it to this lizard. He was not dumb. _

"_Hmmm, well, if yer ask me so nicely, why not?"' …._

I made my way down the main road, when I suddenly saw some figure running towards me and I could not help it, but to sigh. The little figure which was heading towards me was that eye-eye girl called Priscilla. Ever since I had come to stay in town, she had followed me around where ever I went. At first I would threaten her and she would run away, but with the time she seemed to lose her fear of me and would always be close. I once asked the sheriff if he could not lock the little brat away or something, but Rango had just laughed and said, that in Priscilla's eyes, I was her hero or role-model…

'"_Say, sheriff, can't yer just lock that wretched little gal away? If that stupid little thing keeps on following me, she'll end up in ma mouth!" I had stuck my head into the sheriff's office, the rest of my enormous body did not fit in._

_Rango, clearly uncomfortable having my head in his house, had started shifting around and playing around with some papers, but then he suddenly laughed. "Well, see Jake. Priscilla sees yer as her hero. She wants to be just like ya. Tried to talk with her, but that girl won't listen! Damn stubborn, I tell ya!"_

_I did not answer. I could not answer. I was way too deep in thought. No one had ever looked up to me and seen a hero. A role-model. Yet that young girl wanted to be like me, wanted to have me as her company. Me. The one who killed many creatures. Suddenly I had a strange feeling, so I just scoffed and mutter a "Stupid girl!" and then pulled my head out of the sheriff's office.'_

Since then I did not chase her away any more, it did nor bug me, to have her following me all the time. I still mostly didn't talk to her, but listened instead, to her stories. That girl knew everything what went on in town. She was better than any newspaper! And somehow, even though I would never admit it and clearly never showed it, I enjoyed having the little girl around, who so clearly did not fear me anymore.

After a couple of meters she had reached me and leaned heavily panting on my scaly body. Between loud gasps she tried to communicate with me. "Mister Rattlesnake Jake, sir. *gasp* Yer won't believe it! *gasp* I just saw it! *gasp*"

I scowled down at her but did not push her off me. "What are yer talking 'bout, girl?" I asked her, slightly annoyed. I hated it when someone didn't get to the point right away. In my eyes it just didn't make any sense. If you had something to say, you should say it and not talk around the whole thing!

"A snake arrived 'ere today! Her scales are on fire and her eyes are molten gold! She got that ol' barn house and she's Buford's new waitress and she spat cactus juice into Rango's face and-" I cut the little girl off, with a warning rattling of my tail. What did she say? A snake and female too? And what was that with the cactus juice?

'_Hmmm, if that is true, I think I will even like the snake. Ha! Spitting cactus juice into the sheriff's face. Oh how I would have loved to see that!_'

"Why don't ya show me, this snake who's on fire, girl." And with that I started to move towards the saloon, because the little girl had said she had gotten a job at Buford's saloon, so she would most likely be there. And something told me, that this would be very interesting. Not only hadn't I seen another snake in nearly two years, but contact with a woman, I hardly could even remember how a woman even looked like.

'_Well Jake. Then it is high noon, that you refresh your memory.'_

With an evil smirk playing around the corners of my mouth and a dangerous spark in my bright red and yellow eyes, I pushed to doors of the saloon open and entered, causing everything to go quiet, well nearly everything. Because just as I pushed my long body through the entrance of the saloon, did a screaming desert critter come flying past me, screaming at the top of his lungs. I just managed to duck in time.

I let out a vast row of swearwords and curses, only to be interrupted by something else.

"Now, does anyone else believe, that I am an incapable waitress?"

Immediately my eyes scanned the room, looking for the owner of the female voice and when I found her, both my eyebrows shot up. There, in the middle of the room, stood a female viper, looming over a couple of townspeople, while showing of her large fangs, from which reddish orange venom dripped down. I had never, in my entire life, seen a snake like her. Her scales were a fiery red and orange, even more intense in colouring as my eyes and her scales also seemed to stand away from her body, making her look rather spiky and to some extent even scary.

I smirked at her question and then, without even thinking it through, I raised my tail, declaring that I did, believe that she was incapable.

* * *

I loomed over a couple of the desert critters, bearing my fangs and letting my highly toxic venom slowly drip down causing the creatures fear and mental pain. I hadn't even noticed that everything was quiet, when I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. In a movement as fast as lightning, I spun my head around, only to lock eyes with an enormous rattlesnake.

I didn't even have to see the black hat on his head, or the gun which he wore instead of a rattle. One look into those hellfire red eyes, were enough to make me realise that I was looking into the eyes of the Grim Reaper and that, with him raising his tail instead of a non-existing, he had heard and seen everything. How embarrassing!

The fury seemed to be washed away from my face, instead a mixed expression, between curiosity and fear and even slight embarrassment took over. Now that I saw the outlaw in flesh, I understood why everyone was so scared of him. Even though very few things really scared me, the sight of the bigger snake did spark the fear inside my heart, but at the same time my curiosity but also my arrogance took over, so when I saw a rather devious smirk on his face, I furrowed my scaly brows and scowled at the larger viperous snake.

"What are you grinning at, stupid-head?" I quickly moved away from the tables and closer to the bar, which also brought me closer, much closer to the outlaw. To be precise, it brought me way too close for my liking.

"Watch what yer say, woman. Ya were the one who asked and I was the only one with enough spine te say something. So, what yer gonna do, sweetheart?" His voice was like rough velvet and a jolt of excitement raced through my body, but I did not dare to show that instead I just threw him a dirty look, stuck my tongue out at him in a rather childish manner, held my head up high and turned my back to the gunslinger. I was not so dumb, as to start a fight with the Grim Reaper. Or was I?

* * *

**Review People!**


	3. 20 Questions

**Here is the third chapter. Sorry that it's not as long as the others :(**

**I hope you like this chapter, 'cause I surely do ;) And I want to thank my dear reviewers who are really awesome! You guys make me soooo happy XD**

* * *

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 3 – 20 Questions_

I had expected the other snake to go and sit somewhere else, but suddenly I felt a rather large presence behind me and to judge by the scared looks of Buford and some other town folks I didn't have to think long who it might be. I already wanted to spin around and face the other snake, when suddenly muscular coils wrapped themselves around my body and turned me around. I tried to pull free, but the iron grasp of the other snake did not loosen a single bit, but tightened instead and for the first time, I felt a little scared and very intimidated, with the male rattlesnake holding me like that. Suddenly a memory flashed up in my mind…

'_I stood on a hill, which loomed over the great lake. Soon the sun would be setting and I loved to watch the sun set over the African savannah, but suddenly there was a noise behind me and like out of nowhere a yellow bush viper came slithering up to me, a mean smile on his face._

"_Hello, my lovely flower. What are you doing out here, all alone?" His voice was husky, with a dark ring to it and I was immediately alarmed._

"_What do you want?" I spat at the other bush viper, not letting him out of sight. I detested him, but strangely my parents seemed to adore him and he was all that they could talk about. Richard here, Richard there. Fucking Richard everywhere!_

"_Why? I wanted to spend time with my future wife, what else? Isn't the sunset romantic? Don't you think? Oh yes and don't you want to come over to me tonight? I have arranged a beautiful dinner for the two of us." I tried to back away, but I was at the edge of the cliff, there was no were for me to go. In an instant he had his coils around me and started to pull me closer._

"_Richard! Let go off me you idiot! Go away Richard! GO AWAY!" I hissed at him and tried to strike, but the white tip of his tail found its way around my neck, pulling me back._

"_How dare you? You will do as I say, do you get me! Now come, the night is still early and you don't want that the dinner gets cold, do you?" Richard slowly let go of my neck, but kept on pressing my sunset coloured body against his own yellow one and went on staring into my eyes with a hungry look on his face._

_Fear overwhelmed me, which was a new one for me and not wanting him touching me any longer, I struck at him, sinking my fangs into his body. With a yelp he let go of me, fury in his eyes. Before I could even say something, he charged at me, but I dodged and he went tumbling down the cliff and into the lake. The last thing I heard was a loud splash, before I turned and fled…'_

My eyes widened, when remembering that one incident, back in Africa. Fear gripped my heart. I struggled, but there was no way I could fight against the huge rattlesnake who had wrapped a large part of his body around me and had brought his face right up to mine. Slowly I looked into his eyes, expecting the same hungry look, that I had seen all those years ago in Richard's, but to my surprise, there was nothing but curiosity, when one ignored the fact that death itself seemed to speak out of those eyes.

Before I could see anymore, there was a clicking of a gun, to the right of me and the rattlesnake and both our heads snapped around, just to see Rango pointing his gun straight at the rattler. "Jake. Let go of the lil' lady. Immediately!" The sheriff had such a determined look on his face, I was convinced, that he would kill the snake any second, but the rattler, Rattlesnake Jake to be precise, only chuckled and looked back at me, I however kept my gaze focused on a chair, just to bring my mind of the rather awkward and embarrassing and also pretty much terrible situation.

"But sheriff. We're just getting to know each-other, right?" The last word was directed to me and after I took a deep breath, I turned my head and once again looked straight into the red and yellow eyes of the rattler.

"Right. There is nothing to worry about, Rango. Still if you don't get your coils off me this instant, I'm going to bite you and believe me, I am _more_ toxic than you are!" I declared hoping that the rattler knew better than to challenge me. It was a fact that my venom was more toxic, but I did not know if he knew and I really didn't want to kill him, that just wouldn't be right. I would have come here for nothing!

"Now now. No reason to be so testy, sweetie. Just hav'n some fun." That last word blew it for me. I would never be something that was there for the pleasure of some guy! In one fluent movement I pulled my head back, showing off my venom dripping fangs, but before I could strike and sink my fangs into his scaly body, Rattlesnake Jake jerked back, quickly bringing space between us.

Both of us just stood there. Me hissing and showing off my fangs with my scaly spikes all puffed up, standing off in all directions and opposite to me was the larger rattler, also with his fangs bared and rattling his tail-gun threatening.

When I was absolutely sure that he would not attack I closed my mouth and my scales smoothened out slightly and only then did I really notice that everything was quiet and that everyone was staring at me and Jake.

I don't know why but I suddenly smiled and chuckled and the rattlesnake joined in, even though his chuckle sent shivers down my spine. "If you would excuse me, I have work to do." With that I turned around again and started to clean glasses, trying my hardest not to look towards the larger rattlesnake again. I didn't want to lead the guy on. He had been close enough for my liking.

* * *

I was behind the bar and cleaning some of the cactus glasses, when suddenly I felt as if someone was staring at me, so I looked up and straight into the eyes of a little eye-eye. I quickly pulled back, slightly surprised, but then remembered my duty and asked the little girl what she would like. "What do you want, little one? Some water?" but the little eye-eye just shook her head before she answered.

"No ma'am. I would like some answers." I looked at the little girl surprised. I shot a glance at Rango, who nodded with a smile, so I shrugged and also nodded. "Okay, then shoot little one."

The little eye-eye grinned and immediately launched into her 20 questions game. " What's yer name and where do ya came from?" She jumped up onto one of the chairs and started at me expectantly.

"I came from Africa, that is very far away from here. And my name is Roxette, but please call me Rox, or Roxy." I answered, but kept on cleaning the glasses for Buford. I didn't want to lose the job on my first day.

"Why did ya leave from there?" The little girl asked and at the same time fingered for a bottle of cactus juice.

"Partly because I wanted to travel." I quickly moved the bottle out of her reach which caused the little girl to pout. Instead I poured her a glass of water and she happily took a sip.

"What's the other reason?" The eye-eye tilted her head to the side and continued to stare at me with her huge bright yellow eyes.

"Not your business." It was a plain answer. There was nothing more to say and if I ever was to talk about my past, it surely wouldn't be with a little girl.

"What are ya?" The girl shrugged and kept on asking. But I had to admit that that question did make me think. The desert wasn't like Africa were there were snakes everywhere. Here in the desert one would maybe come across a rattlesnake here and there, but else not…

"A bush viper." I did puff out my chest a little at that for I was proud of what I was. However it didn't seem to ring any bells for the little mammal, for she continued with her questions immediately.

"Why are ya here?" I had to chuckle a little.

"Because I heard some interesting stories about a sheriff and an outlaw." That was the truth. If I hadn't heard all those stories I would have boarded another ship and would have been off again, to find a better place.

"Do ya mean sheriff Rango and mister Rattlesnake Jake?" _'How many famous sheriffs and outlaws are there cupcake hmmm?'_

"Yes." I really had to fight myself, not to roll with my eyes.

"Do ya like him?" Now what the hell was she talking about?

"Who?" I stopped cleaning the glasses for a moment and looked at the little eye-eye with the black hat.

"Sheriff Rango." Why on earth does she want to know that? Maybe she's his spy or something…

"As long as he doesn't irritate me, yes." If Rango had asked me that, I would have said no, but actually the chameleon wasn't too bad.

"Do ya like mister Rattlesnake Jake?" What the hell? Of course not!

"No." Plain simple and truthful.

"Why not?" Oh my god. Why did this girl have to be here right now? Couldn't she go and annoy someone else? I really did not want to be kicked out of town due to the murder of a little girl. That would taint my rather clean record – of my stay here in the desert. The other record, well, there's a heluva lot of red there…

"Because he's an asshole." That again was the truth. Of course normally I would have thought up some nice juicy names, but I was talking to a little girl here! I couldn't possibly go all out. I would destroy her pure little innocent mind.

"Hmmm, what is yer favourite colour?" Okay… total topic change… totally not weird at all.

"Red, and gold." What? I am red and gold, so I am allowed to like myself, right?

"What is yer favourite hobby?" Okay now this was going way too far!

"Eating pesky little girls."_ 'When I get annoyed I tend to become slightly sarcastic. In case you haven't noticed.'_

"What do ya like to eat?" _'Please, kill me now! No, better idea, kill the little girl and save me from a long and painful death due to overexposure of little desert brats!'_

"Coffee with rusks." Mhmmm. I loved coffee and rusks! It was the best food in the world. When I still lived at home, every morning I would make myself a coffee, get a rusk and then dunk it into my coffee until it was nice and soft and it was heavenly!

"What is that?" _'Not your business! I mean how hard can it be to get the signal that you're unwanted you stupid little creature? I might just bite your head off and be done with it!'_

"Something that you don't have here." _'I think the traveling has made me soft. Normally, by now the kid would be dead, but then again, as I have mentioned it wouldn't help me really. I am just being practical. Damn. Now I know why I was never practical when I still lived at home. It's a pain in the ass!'_

"What are yer favourite flowers?" _'There are nor fucking flowers in the god damn desert, but if she insists!'_

"Roses." Roses were beautiful. I loved them. My eldest brother always gave me one on my birthday. It was the only presents I ever got from my family. Not that I really cared. It did hurt but oh well, it was in the past now so what the heck!

"Do ya have kids?" No way the kid had asked me that! Hade she never heard of privacy? Seemingly not. I mean, you can't just go around asking strangers if they had kids or not! If she were a guy and about my age, I would have slapped her!

"Of course."

"Really? How many?" The yellow eyes of the black eye-eye grew even larger and she leaned towards me eagerly. Totally weird.

"That was a lie kid. I don't have any kids!" _'Of course not! Do I look like a mother to her? Stupid little girl. My voice started to get strained. No wonder. The girl was killing me!'_

"Oh, would yer like te have kids?" Why? Why couldn't she just go away? Leave me alone to do my work? Couldn't be too difficult, could it?

"Someday, with the right guy, sure, why not?" Okay, that was a topic I actually liked to talk about. For it was a fantasy. A stupid little dream that would most probably never come true in any case, for I would never ever and I really mean _never ever_ find the right guy! Such things only existed in fantasies, in stories where the princess is saved by her prince and they both ride off into the sunset together and live happily ever after. The catch, I was not currently living in some beautiful fairy tale and my 'prince' wanted to abuse me, so yeah, nice fairy tale, huh.

"What kind'f guy?" Hmmm, what kind of guy? What kind of male would I like as my husband. That actually was a good question. I had never actually thought about that. I guess because my mom had brought me up in the belief that I am a useless little slut and as ugly as hell, no guy would ever want me – except for Richard who only wanted me due to the riches of my family – and I shouldn't waste my time day dreaming on my personal dream guy. It would simply depress me! But still…

"Oh well, he should kind of - wait, why am I even contemplating on discussing something like this with you? You're a kid!" Maybe I had gone completely wacko by now…

"Because I'm persuasative!"Oh, how sweet. What the hell? No not sweet! Not sweet at all! Looks like this town doesn't have a school. Poor kids. No, actually lucky little critters! School was the graveyard of the young souls.

"It's persuasive, little sister" Rango had come to join the questioning and leaning on the bar thinking hard about what he should ask me, so I rolled her eyes at him. "Do you want to ask me something today? Because I am slowly getting bored with this game, sheriff."

Rango though for another minute, then he looked up and smiled. "Do yer like theatre?"

I threw him an odd look, but then nodded. "Yes, I do. I-" Suddenly I was interrupted by Buford calling me and telling me to go and give some guys their cactus juice, so I just gave my two new friends – no, no friend, annoying idiots to be precise - a weak smile and then slithered of, the drinks on a tray which I held with my white tipped tail. I think I was made for this job!

* * *

I sat in the back of the saloon, pondering about what had just happened minutes ago. I could not get those eyes out of my head and my brain kept on playing over and over again, how I had been holding her. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. All this was fairly new to me. I had never dealt with a woman, who would actually have the guts to fight back. Of course, at first that fiery beauty had also been scared, but then, when she had seen that the sheriff stood up to her, she had gotten her act together. I was very surprised when she suddenly tried to sink her fangs into me. I had believed her, when she said she was more toxic than me and even if she had lied, I wouldn't have wanted to find out, so after she stopped hissing and turned around again, I had simply grabbed a bottle of cactus juice from a table nearby and had moved into the back of the saloon, where I now was sitting and thinking about this woman, who in some way fascinated me.

Suddenly I felt someone climb onto one of my coils, so I looked up and looked straight into the huge yellow eyes of Priscilla. I huffed a sigh and looked down again, my black hat concealing my eyes. It was an old habit of mine, when I wished to be left alone, but seemingly it did not work with the little girl.

"Rattlesnake Jake, sir. I just talked with that other snake." I did not look up or indicate in any way, that I actually was interested in what the girl was about to say. Her, of course knowing that I would not answer, launched herself into her little speech.

"So, I asked her and she told me that her name is Roxette, but she doesn't want to be called that way. One must call her Rox or Roxy. She says that she comes from Africa and is a bush viper." That at least rang a bell in my head and I was really glad, not to have let her bite me, because then I would be twitching around on the floor, like a fish in the desert. How ironical.

"She said that she has been travelling through the world. She said she came te town because she heard so many stories about ya and sheriff Rango." I raised a scaly eyebrow at the last comment of the little girl. She had come to town because of him and the sheriff? Something had to be clearly wrong with that woman! Why on earth would she have come to see me and the sheriff?

"And I asked her if she liked Rango, and she said if he doesn't irritate her and I asked her if she liked ya." My head shot up and I hissed quietly at the little eye-eye girl, but she just smiled shortly and then looked serious again.

"She said, no." For some reason I had to chuckle. It was funny in a way that women always seemed to have something against me. It was quite amusing, especially when that did not stop me.

"So I asked her why." Why on earth did she do that? Isn't it clear that she doesn't like me because I nearly pressed all air out of her body and made fun of her?

"And she said she doesn't like ya 'cause yer an asshole." I couldn't help it but started to laugh, which however sounded more like an angered bark than anything else which caused little Priscilla to flinch away from me. I didn't know why, but that amused me a lot, that she told someone straight in the face what she thought about me. That woman had guts!

"And she told me that she liked roses and that her favourite colour is red, and gold. She also said she had kids." I had slowly been sipping on my cactus juice, but when hearing this I nearly choked, even though I had no idea why. I mean, it is not my business if she had kids or not. It just wondered me that they weren't with her, but maybe they were by the dad. I couldn't really picture her being a mother, but what did I know…

"But then she said she was making fun of me and that she doesn't have kids but would like te have some, although only when she finds the right guy. What does she mean by that, mister Rattlesnake Jake, sir?" That caused me to stiffen up a little. I knew that the kids here didn't go to school. I don't even think that the town had a school and I wasn't sure to what extent they had been, well, lectured, so I just shrugged and answered. "Ain't your business." But then, with an evil smirk I added "But yer can ask the sheriff. He can tell ya!"

The yellow eyes of the little girl brightened up and she quickly climbed off my scaly body and ran off, most probably to ask the sheriff. I snickered secretly behind the rim of my hat. In a way I even felt sorry for the sheriff and wondered how he would get out of that situation.

* * *

"Do ya wanna work some night shifts, Rox? The owls are gonna be 'ere soon. Yer'll like it. Much more fun than during the day, ya know." I lifted my head just to see Buford standing in front of me. I had been working all day, but somehow I was not tired, but felt more alive than at any time before in my life. Now hearing the owls for a first time, I couldn't resist but had to ask. "Who are the owls?"

Buford shot me a strange look, but then shifted his always present cigar to one side of his mouth and spoke with his deep and rumbling voice. "They're the Amigos. They come 'ere and sing and play music fer us. Nice folks. Always friendly and in a good mood. Got pretty nice stories te tell if yer got time te listen."

I thought about it for a couple of seconds. I mean, if I've got the day free, I can do whatever I like and at night, when the action really starts I can work here, getting money and having fun at the same time. Also, I loved to hear stories and if the owls were really such good story tellers, I would definitely listen to them whenever I had time!

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Say, with me working here, do I actually also get meals or must I fend for myself, alone, with no one here to support me. Broke, with an old home to fix and no friends to help me…" I tilted my head to the side and looked as poor as I could, but I guess I scared to toad more than I caused him to pity me.

"O' course. That's always like that Rox. Don't ya worry girlie. Soon enough yer will fit in completely. Really, don't get yer nickers in a knot." He shrugged and then waddled back over to the bar where he went on serving the customers, but for today my shift was over and I looked around for a place where I could sit down and rest a little. To my utter delight – please note the sarcasm in my voice – the only not completely crowded table was right in the back and the creature that sat there, sipping his cactus juice, was no one else than that stupid rattlesnake.

I sighed. Hadn't I wanted to get to know him? _'Yes, but that was before you actually met him girl. You already know his an asshole, why waste time with him?' _The mean little voice in my head told me, but I just shook it off. I was all for danger at times like these.

Slowly I made my way over to the table in the back and once I reached it I pushed the one chair away, so that I could place my coils nicely next to the table. As my energy was now slowly fading, I rested my pretty little, heart shape head on the table and looked up, trying to catch the eyes of the bigger snake.

The just named looked up a little and when he saw me, a cocky smile appeared on his face. "Looky here. The African girl."

Just like that my head popped up and I started at him wide eyed. He couldn't have possibly heard my conversation with the little eye-eye! We were on the other side of the room! But what if –

"That mouse is so dead…" My pitch black pupils shrunk into tiny slits and I hissed a little, but the rattlesnake just chuckled.

"Don't be so hard on the gal. She ain't got nothing better te do lassie. Let her have some fun." He chuckled again and then quickly finished his cactus juice and pushed the empty glass towards me, clearly asking for me to get him more.

I sent him a dirty look. "Go get it yourself moron. I'm off duty!" I hissed again, but he just chuckled and drew the glass closer to himself again. Why couldn't I scare him, or make him angry? Why did he have to keep on laughing at me? Stupid ass. I had enough.

With a groan I stretched a little. "Good night. I'm dead. I think I'll go snatch some covers or something for a bed." I sighed and slithered off, but saw clearly through the corner of my eyes, that the other snake looked a little confused at that. But the confusion was quickly replaced by an expression that I did not like at all!

"If yer don't have a bed, I've got enough space ya know." The rattlesnake grinned cockily and even though he had nearly only whispered it I heard him perfectly.

My body came to a sudden halt and I turned around, to see Jake still smirking. I tilted my head to the side and looked like I was contemplating it, but actually I was looking for a reason to say no. Well, another reason than the obvious ones of him being an outlaw, asshole and me not wanting to be alone with him in a room.

Thank goodness my reason came up next to me in the form of the sheriff. _'Damn that lizards got timing, must give him that!'_

"Ah, there ya are miss Roxette! Guess what? I got a couple of old covers and so on together, so that yer'll have a nice and comfy bed tonight!" Rango looked very proud, but all I could do was nod to him, expressing my gratefulness.

"The stuff is already in yer house. Well, then good night miss! Night Jake." And with that the sheriff was gone again. Only then did I turn back towards the larger snake.

And then I smiled.

I smiled my biggest, most mocking smile I could manage at him and it would be an understatement if I said he just looked pissed. Seeing the corners of his mouth drop low, his eyebrow furrow and his face turn into a scowl, only made me grin even broader, if that was even possible.

"Just gotta love the sheriff, right." And with that I was gone, leaving a furious rattlesnake behind.

This had been the best night of my entire life and tomorrow the fun would continue…

* * *

**Awww, poor Jake. He'll just have to spend the night alone **

**Rox is right, one's just gotta luv the sheriff ;) **

**Don't forget to review people! ;)**


	4. Should just give him a lecker bite

**Chapter four! Yay! XD A nice and long chapy for all of ya. **

**I just wanted to apologize for Roxy's language, which might be getting a tad worse and I hope I do not offend anyone with that. If I do, just tell me and I will reign myself in when writing. **

**And my reviewers, you guys rock! Luv ya all XD**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 4 - Should just give him a lecker bite_

With a loud groan I started to move around, however I did not open my eyes, trying to contain the last images of my dream. I had been back home in Africa and my eldest brother was next to me. He had told me that he missed me. I had never had such a wonderful dream in my life, but that was all it was. A dream. A fantasy. It wasn't real.

Another moan escaped my lips as I rolled over onto my stomach, before slowly opening my eyes. After a couple of times of blinking, they had finally adjusted to the sunlight and I could look around clearly.

Currently I was lying upstairs in one of the smaller rooms, tangled up in the various covers that Rango had brought me. Nevertheless my back was killing me after the night. It had been more than uncomfortable and I just prayed that I could somehow get hold of a a bed or at least a big cover, to soften up the hard wooden floor a bit for sleeping, however for that I would need the money.

My job would only start tonight so I had more than enough time to sleep, but I didn't really feel like it anymore. At the current moment my body craved the vitamins of the pure sunlight, so I just would have to get up and go outside.

I wondered how late it was and just hoped that there weren't too many people out and about at the moment. I still hated it when people started at me or watched me for that matter, so of course I didn't feel very comfortable when thinking about going and lying on the road, exposed for everyone to see and watch.

'_Oh well, stuff them! I don't care! I want to have a nice sunlight bath and no one will stop me. I mean it is something natural, nothing to be ashamed of, right? All snakes do that and isn't it good if people look at me? Okay, not good but still. It is stupid not to want to get up just because of the thought of having to see people…'_

After I had finished my little pep talk, I was finally able to heave myself of the ground and after rolling my head from side to side and stretching my long sunset coloured body a little, I finally could make myself fold the various blankets together. I wouldn't want to leave my house a mess after my first night. That would just be more than embarrassing if Rango for example came in again to bring me something and my actually blank room looked like a blanket monster had thrown up!

Once I was finished, I made my way down the stairs and once downstairs I pushed open one of the huge doors and slithered over the threshold of the door. Squinting while looking up into the sky, I noticed that it had just gone up and that – at the current moment – the only really sunny place was occupied by – guess who – that stupid rattlesnake!

'_Well Rox, let's get to work and see if we can mess up his day already in the morning!_' I snickered a little while slowly slithering up to the larger snake. Then, when I was close enough, I drew in some breath and:

"EY!"

He didn't budge. Not a millimetre did that damn rattler move. I let out an annoyed breath and tried again.

"Ey, you! Mind moving your scaly behind away so that I can have a sunbath?"

That at least earned me a very low and angered growl, but the larger snake still didn't move. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rango hurrying past with a rather absent minded expression on his face. That's when I was struck with an idea.

I turned my head slightly towards the sheriff and tilted my head. "Sheriff Rango! Jake won't share! Do something!" I whined with my best 'little upset bitchy girl' voice I could manage and that even caused the rattler to roll his eyes beneath his shut eyelids. I smirked when seeing it, but quickly put my spoilt brats face back on.

Rango stopped and looked at me in utter bewilderment before quickly glancing over at Rattlesnake Jake, who had now finally opened his eyes and from where I was standing, I could see him once again roll his eyes.

"Excuse me, miss Roxy, but what are ya talking about?" The sheriff looked terribly confused and maybe even a little scared and worried about the current situation, most probably fearing that Jake and I would once again get in each-other's faces for nothing.

I pouted and pointed at Jake. "I also want to sun myself, but Jake is being a bitch and won't let me catch some rays. That's not fair. You're the Sheriff, so you better do something about this right now!"

Now it was obvious that I was pulling Rango's leg, well at least obvious to everyone else except for Rango, who – still with a rather shocked expression – actually went over to Jake and cleared his throat.

"Jake, won't ya let the missy lie down too –" But I interrupted the sheriff by breaking out into loud laughter and actually letting my entire body drop to the ground, where I started to roll around, gasping for air.

"Oh, that was just too sweet sheriff! That catapults you right up to the number one on my favourite people list!" I managed to choke out between laughter. I was actually laughing so hard, that I didn't notice the sheriff's face turn pink and him rush off quickly, nor did I notice the slightly amused smile flash across the rattlesnake's face, before he too left, most probably crept out by me, the red and golden woman, rolling around on the ground laughing.

When I finally managed to stop laughing, I was all alone, well except for all the towns folk that hard started to walk around to begin their daily duties, most of them staring at me as if I had gone completely nuts. Well, maybe they were right…

With a happy sigh I moved over to the exact spot where the outlaw had lain and curled up there with a happy smile on my face. Sweet success.

* * *

After about an hour of simply sunbathing and falling in and out of sleep, I opened both my golden eyes and yawned a huge big yawn, showing off all my spiky teeth and my two flexing toxic fangs, scaring off a few townspeople, who were currently walking past me, but ended up fleeing in fear.

It didn't really bother me for at the moment I was way to hungry as to think of anything else than getting to the saloon and making Buford get me something to munch on. Maybe a few eggs of those tasty looking roadrunners would do…

I licked my chops in excitement and quickly slithered off to the saloon.

When I entered everything did stop for a second, the movement, the sound of the piano, maybe even some people stopped breathing, but once they saw that it was just me, most off the dirty looking critters turned back to their drinks, meals and card games, however some still did watch me with wary, blood shot eyes.

I quickly made my way over to the bar where Buford was talking with some of his customers, but he quickly ignored them once he noticed me. "Hey there Rox. What yer doing 'ere? Yer shift only starts t'night."

I nodded. "I know I know, but I'm here to get some grub, before I have to go around eating the towns people, you know."

I said it with as much sincerity as I could muster up, but it seemingly did the job, for Buford hurried into the kitchen as fast as his stumpy little legs could carry him and started yelling at whoever was working in there, that they should make a snake sized portion of ham and eggs and that better fast, if they didn't want to end up being served to me as my breakfast instead.

'_This is life!'_ I sighed and smiled, before turning around and once again spotting the outlaw at the same table in the back. There were some other tables free this time, but I didn't even consider sitting down at an empty table, all on my little lonesome.

When getting closer to Rattlesnake Jake's table, I noticed the little eye-eye girl sitting next to him on a chair, whipping back and forth while talking up a storm. It did confuse me a little, to see the little girl sitting next to the dangerous outlaw as if that was the safest place in the word and she seemingly enjoying it as well. I couldn't stop a thought from entering my mind. _'They look so cute like that..'_

But I quickly got rid of it, I still was cross with the little girl for going to Jake and telling him everything about me and of course I was still angry with the rattler for squeezing me the day before.

"What's up?" I placed my coils next to the table, earning a slightly curious, but mostly angered look from the outlaw and a bright smile from the little girl.

"Hello there miss Roxy. I was just telling mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir that Rango will soon be leaving, to check out on some bandit group!" The little girl had turned around to me completely, most probably believing that I would be a more talkative person that Jake, but when hearing her refer to him as '_Mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir'_ I nearly broke out into loud laughter again.

"Mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir_. Mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir_! Oh how adorable! Ach no, that is just too sweet for words!" I was smiling broadly, however also very tauntingly at the rattlesnake who was growling and hissing quietly at me. I even heard the words: "Stupid bitch" Slip through, but I didn't care.

"So, tell me again, I was distracted by _Mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir_. Where Is Rango going?" I rested my head on the table and concentrated on the little girl, ignoring the outlaw who was currently trying to kill me with his look alone.

"Sheriff Rango's going South, 'cause a town is having trouble with some mangy bandits and the town just won't get rid of 'em. Rango's taking the whole posse with him, ya know and he told me next time I'll be going with!" The black eye-eye with the yellow eyes puffed out her chest proudly, but before I could tell her that not even the sheriff was that dumb as to take a kid with him, the girl was called away by her playmates and she went running after them, laughing and giggling like a little girl should.

"Yer was distracted by me?" From my lying position I looked up into the firery eyes of the outlaw, which were currently looking down at me with a glint in them and the outlaw himself was wearing a way to smug expression on his face, for my liking.

"No. I was distracted by what the pesky little brat had called you, numb-nuts. That's a huge big difference, you know." I closed my eyes, not knowing where I should look. Maybe coming over here hadn't been such a good idea, but before there still had been the little girl with whom I could 'socialize'.

The outlaw snorted. "Why are ya here, woman?" I nearly heaved a sigh of relief. Seemingly the little eye-eye hadn't told the damn gunslinger everything!

"Needed a change in scenery." But seemingly that was not what the bigger snake wanted to hear.

"No. I mean here here. At this table. Little Priscilla told me yer wanted to meet me and the good ol' sheriff. Why?" Oh I was so going to kill that little girl!

"'Cause I'm a stupid bitch and as ignorant as a god damn new born baby, that's why." Suddenly a rather scared mouse came up to me, balancing a huge plate of food in his arms. Without a thank you I snatched the plate away from him, but simply started to pick at my food. I wasn't really hungry anymore.

I pushed the plate over to the outlaw. "Not hungry."

The outlaw however also didn't touch the food, instead he smirked at me. "At least once yer right with a statement, woman."

With a dirty look on my face I snatched the food away from the outlaw again. "I think I actually am hungry again. Stupid asshole." And then I slithered away, however not without hearing the outlaw call after me with a dark chuckle in his voice.

"Get yerself a dictionary woman. Learn some new insults!"

I practically stormed out of the saloon, the tray of food held by a part of my coils and actually nearly flattened the sheriff who had wanted to enter the saloon at that moment.

"Miss Roxy? Roxette! What's wrong?" He called after me.

While slithering away down the main street back to my new home, I turned my head slightly so that the sheriff could see the furious look on my face. "I hate him! That lousy no good, self-righteous assholy moronic – ARGH!"

I screamed in frustration when I realized that that idiot was right. I really should stock up on my insults!

* * *

I never would have thought that interacting with another living being could actually be as entertaining, as it was with that red and golden female. I never knew how she would react and when she got herself all riled up, it excited me. To play with something that actually could kill me with a simple bite was the most fun I had had in years.

After Roxette had stormed off, I saw no reason in staying in the saloon any longer, so I slowly made my way outside, only to come face to face with a dishevelled looking Rango.

"What's eatn' ya sheriff?"

Not that I really cared, I was simply bored out of my mind, since Roxette was off having a temper tantrum.

"Ahm, Jake. Maybe yer should go a lil' easy on sweet ol' Roxy. That girl sure can throw a fit and I don't want nobody getting hurt just 'cause ya think it's funny to rile her up a bit. I know she's a little nuisance, but she's a good girl, at least when she wants to be. She's new and I don't want ya to take that as an advantage!"

In an instant I had rapped my coils around the green sheriff and had pulled him right up to my face. "What do ya take me for, _brother_? Some mangy lowlife critter that'll use a woman just for a little fun? That's more than insulting, _sheriff_. For such a statement I should kill ya, ya know. I still got some honour left in my bones, Rango."

With that said I let him fall to the ground, where he landed with an audible _'Uff'_.

I didn't care, I simply started to slither away, but then, after thinking about it, I stopped and half turned back to the chameleon who was currently trying to get back onto both legs. "Yer a good sheriff, Rango. Stupid has hell, but a good sheriff."

And then I slithered off quickly, leaving an extremely shocked sheriff behind, while wondering, why on earth I had said that.

I guess, maybe I was still a little dishevelled due to the accusation of the sheriff. If I was absolutely honest, in the past day, since I had met that woman, I did think about paying her a visit a few times, but I would be damned if I didn't have at least enough self-control to stay away from a bad tempered female. How pitiful would that be, running after a woman like a lovesick puppy. _NO_ thank you! That was not going to happen. But every time I thought of the African bush viper, my scales stood on end.

'_Damn you woman!'_

* * *

With an angry hiss I flung my door closed, nearly causing the entire house to shake. I was absolutely _pissed off_! No, I was beyond pissed off! I was royally – fire spitting furious. I had wanted to make him angry, but somehow that blasted snake managed to turn the whole thing around against me, _every god damn time_!

Trying to calm down, I placed myself near one of the windows and started to eat my by now cold breakfast, or rather brunch for the matter of fact, as it was already nearly mid-day.

'_I wonder what I could still do today? In the evening I must work, but I can't go back to sleep again! What do these weird people do the whole day? I mean they can't work day and night and I am sure that not everyone spends their __entire __day in the saloon! There must be something else to do…._

_Oh, I've got it! Didn't the sheriff say that they had a lake? It would be great to have a nice rinse of once again, I can't even remember the last time I got a nice bath. Yes, that is what I will do. Maybe I even get to scare some people. Yay. So much fun!'_

With a huge grin I finished the last bites of my ham and eggs, my fury already long forgotten, before I slithered out the door of my still bare home. I really needed that money soon! _'I'm not a very fussy person, but this is ridiculous! I have nothing inside there, no bed, no table not even a kitchen! Maybe I can go and see what they have in the second hand shop, the. Buford must give me my money for yesterday in any case! But I will stop by there a little later, don't need no money at the moment so yeah, pick it up later lassie… wait, what did I want to do again?'_

I stopped in the middle of the road before I remembered that I had decided to go to the lake. _'Damn, looks like I am slowly getting Alzheimer, I'm sure of it! I blame these stupid people from around here. No! I blame that god damn rattler. For what else is that gunslinger good for in any case! Nothing, that's just my point! Should just give him a lecker bite and get rid of him once and for all. Damn me and my way to good heart…'_

I stopped conversing with myself in my head when I saw the glittering water of the grand town's lake right in front of me and all I could do was stare. It was absolutely wonderful, magnificent. It seemed so wrong, however, so out of place. So much water sure as hell did not belong in the middle of the damn desert and it just wouldn't get into my brains how this could be. I guess I would have to ask the sheriff at some stage, because this was actually quite fascinating to me.

Slowly I started to slither closer towards the water, only to notice that it was packed with those idiotic desert critters who were screaming around, running around and of course fooling around at the lake. Guess I would not be getting any peace and quiet around here. Damn them all.

However I chose to ignore the people and their stares and simply started to explore the shores of the lake. The water was crystal clear with a light hue of turquoise too it and it made me happy, looking at it. Weird I know, but then again, water means life, life means, well, being happy or something like that.

I'm not very poetic okay!

My golden eyes suddenly caught hold of a bunch of children running around, one of them being the little black eye-eye, Priscilla. Looking at them made me scowl. I didn't like children. I actually pretty much hated those damn little buggers but that little girl was currently very high on my 'To Kill List'. I still resented her for telling that stupid rattlesnake all about myself. It was none of his god damn business! Actually I should demand him to tell me all about himself. I mean fair is fair! But then again, I doubt that that would go down so well. I'm not stupid, at least not all the time and getting a bullet logged into my brain was not on my 'To Do List'.

Wow, I just noticed that I have quite a lot of lists…

But now my thoughts had turned back to the damn rattlesnake and I really hated to admit it, but in the last day or two he had been on my mind way too much for my liking! _'He infuriates me! Always cocky and cool and he seems to think himself above everyone else! He doesn't even have a problem pressing the life out of someone in front of a crowd. Most probably that guy is simply bat-shit crazy, but damn good looking as well…_

_No way! No way I just thought that! Bad Roxy, very very bad Roxy! That ass is messing with my head, I just know it and most probably he is having a whale of a time and chuckling that damnable chuckle of his the entire time! Grrr! Biting him is sounding more and more appealing by the minute. I think I really should-'_

"My my. Someone's looking angry." I had been so concentrated on, well, myself, that I hadn't noticed someone sneek up from behind me and when suddenly someone spoke right behind me, I let out a little yelp and of course, being me and so on, I just had to fall head first into the damn lake.

Spluttering and gasping for her I quickly raised my body out of the water, only to come face to face with a heavily amused rattlesnake. _'The fucker is so dead…'_

With a snarl I shot out of the water and glared up at the smirking rattlesnake. "Speak of the devil, no speak of the asshole! What do you want, gunslinger?"

Jake immediately started to glare down at me, causing me to flinch back a little. That however brought the annoying smirk straight back onto his face. "Just wanna know what could make ya look like yer wanna rip something te shreds. Looked like yer were deep in thoughts, hon."

I hissed slightly. "I was thinking about you, actually." _'Shit. Shit shit shit! Why did I say that? I am such a stupid idiot!'_

The rattlesnake's smirk broadened considerably while he loomed over me, his dark tongue flickering out while he leaned down towards me, cutting of all escape roots with the lake behind me and him in front of me. "And what exactly did those pretty little thoughts contain, my dear?"

All I could do was move my body as far back as I possibly could, certainly not enjoying the facts that his body was now pressing against mine once again. _'Okay, maybe a tinie tiny lie…'_

"Was thinking about different ways how to kill you and that little pesky brat, as a matter of fact, so if you would please get lost so that I can continue with that rather entertaining line of thoughts-"

But I was interrupted by an angered hiss coming from the larger serpent. "Who do ya think yer are? I could kill ya with a single twist of my coils or with a bullet to yer pretty little head. Ya do know that, don't ya, woman?"

Rattlesnake Jake had come so close, that I could go no further backwards, as the tip of my tail was already hanging into the water, but I had leaned so far back that my head was already hanging above the clear water, with the outlaw pressed up against me, our snouts nearly touching. I know it was wrong, but my heart hadn't started to beat faster due to fear, but more due to the rather intimate stance of the two of us. Why did that moron have to look so good?

Deciding that whatever I did, it wouldn't really change the outcome of the situation I snarled and moved forwards, which only made me press myself closer to the rattlesnake, who was still staring down at me with anger, but now curiosity seemed to also speak through his fire red eyes.

I brought my head up in a swift movement, making the rattler jerk his head away as to avoid the collision of our heads and shot him a nasty look. "Sure I know that. But you also know that if I really wanted to, all I would have to do is sink my little fangs into you and there would be no Jake no more. But, as both you and I know, if either of us kill the other, Rango will know and will either kill, put the one in jail or kick the one out of town real fast and as neither of us have a place to go, well damn. You have bounties on your head and I – well, it's not like there is a too big selection of towns with enough water round here, right? So why don't you get lost and leave me alone, huh?"

I smiled a sugar sweet smile at the rattler, guessing he would get angry and go away, but sadly, that did not happen. Instead he too smirked, but quickly wrapped his coils around me, and that real tight.

"Didn't take ya for a reasonable one, miss Roxette. But the problem is, I don't have no problem killing ya. Would just be another town for me to make a bow around, that's all. So if ya value yer life, I would suggest yer start reading through the rules, my dear. I'm not always in such a good mood, ya know."

I was scared. I really was scared. I had to fight to start shuddering, but I couldn't help but feel a shiver run down my long spine, and Jake who still was holding me in a fierce grip let out a dark chuckle, when feeling it. But I didn't want to appear weak in front of him, not now, not ever, so I simply cocked a scaly eyebrow. "Sorry, but I don't like to play by the rules. So go ahead. Kill me. What difference does it make? Okay, Buford must get himself a new waitress, but else? So there!"

I was being stupid, I was being reckless, but I couldn't care less at that moment, so I simply tilted my head back to expose my throat to the outlaw. I doubted that he really would kill me then and there, but there still was a chance that he would just take this opportunity and get rid of me, so I couldn't stop another shudder to shake my body, but the outlaw seemingly ignored it.

I felt his grip loosen a little and I already wanted to heave a sigh, smirk and say, knew ya wouldn't do it, but suddenly something cold was pressed against my throat and I didn't have to look, to know that it was his gun.

'_Well shit.'_

My heart started to beat faster and fast and my breathing to quickened, but I simply closed my eyes and awaited to pain, but it never came.

Instead, the outlaw started to trace first my throat and then my heaving chest with his gun.

"My my. What a brave little thing yer are. So stupid, but also so brave."

To my surprise there hardly was any mockery in his voice, but then again he was also mumbling slightly, more to himself than to me really. When he then lifted my chin with the gun, so that I was forced to look him into his eyes, I did not protest, did not make a single sound, but just gazed back into the flickering reds of his eyes and I found, that even if I tried, I could not remember any of the murderous thoughts that I had about him only minutes ago.

Both of us were staring intently at each other, but it was no glaring, just gazing, full of a weird kind of curiosity. But suddenly, I blinked my eyes, coming back from lala land and when realising that the rattler was not gripping me tightly anymore, but simply holding me, I – in a swift movement – shot out of his coils, cast him one last – rather pissed off – glare and then raced off towards home, trying to rid myself of the lingering feeling, where his body had been touching mine.

* * *

**Reviews are always happily excepted XD**


	5. The devil and his little spy

**Okay, you people really rock! As I cannot reply to the Guests, just know that all you anonymous reviewers are also a great inspiration to me! XD I also have finally defined the plot a little better and soon the story will really start to become MUCH more interesting and won't be so boring. ;) (just noticed that this is my longest chapter yet, YAY XD**

**But for now, just enjoy the read :D**

* * *

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 5 – The devil and his little spy_

Strangely enough, the more distance I brought between myself and that rattlesnake, the more shudders seemed to ride my spine, slowly but surely turning me into shivering little wimp. How pitiful. How truly pitiful I was and just because of one freakishly scary but also good looking rattlesnake. If I had any hair I would be tearing it out in huge big chunks by now, but all I could to was grind my teeth together and focus on stopping my body of continuing the stupid shivering. I was out of danger. The sandy coloured snake wasn't following me and he seemingly didn't want to kill me straight away, even though I had been super-duper stupid and he should have killed me the second I opened my insolent and way to big mouth.

I should have been dead by now. It was a miracle that he had let me live. I was pretty positive that if I had caught him in a worse mood, the people of the town would by now be fighting about who got to make leather shoes out of my hide. _'I wonder if Rango would allow that. I mean I know that that does happen now and then, but these people know me. I'm sure they wouldn't want to wear my skin on theirs, but then again, maybe they thought of it as honouring me…'_

Okay, I had to stop myself there. Sometimes I really had to wonder what was going on in my own head. It tended to scare me, so instead of thinking about my serious craziness or the fact that I had just lived through the scariest but also most _interesting_ minutes of my life, I decided to go to saloon already and start my shift early. Buford wouldn't even have to pay me for it, because working my pretty ass off was way more appealing to me right now, than going home and sitting in the empty rooms all alone, left with nothing to distract my mind from what had just happened.

Picking my front body up slightly, I slithered with my head held high and my face rather expressionless, not wanting anyone to read the distress and fear that I could still feel tugging at my heart. I had to get over it. I didn't even understand why I was pondering over it the entire time! Nothing had happened. Absolutely _nothing_! Okay. He _did _squeeze me once again a little and I surely would be feeling it in the morning and of course Jake _had _held his gun to my throat, but else he hadn't hurt me or really threatened me at all! I was now just being I stupid girl who couldn't let go of something!

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, so it just happened that I slithered straight into _something_.

I guess I wouldn't even have noticed that I had run someone over, had I not heard the frightened yelp and a dull thud of something hitting the dusty ground.

With a hiss I pulled my head even further up, only to look down onto whatever had made that strange sound and had ripped me from my thoughts.

There on the ground in front of me –coughing and rubbing his pinkish eyes – sat some sort of lizard. I blinked and then locked eyes with the little creature below me.

"Watch the hell where you are walking you stupid little twit! Run into me one more time and you'll be sorry!" I snarled at the poor creature, which was now cowering beneath me – most probably suffering trepidation due to my completely uncalled for reaction. But at the moment I was emotionally a little on the edge so who would blame a woman if she got a bit angry at something stupid?

The little creature – trying to make himself as small as possible – whimpered quietly. "I-I'm sorry ma'am! I – I really di-didn't see ya. Don't want no-no trouble, m-miss."

Truth be told I did feel slightly bad for taking out whatever I was feeling on the poor little guy. He did look rather adorable and not so mean and also didn't appear to be as bad as a Sandler as so many other damnable desert critters that lived around here.

Sighing I rolled my eyes. "Just watch it next time, 'kay?" And with that I quickly wrapped my tail around his waist, propped him upright on his feet and quickly slithered off, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself and even end up in trouble with the sheriff for being so nasty to the little horned lizard. And in any case, not too much longer now and the sun would be going down and I would prefer to be already in the saloon by then. Not that I was scared at night or anything, it just was safer. Night time was predator time, or in other words that is when the nasty bastards make their appearance and are looking for trouble.

Where I grew up, it was a taboo to go outside after sunset. It was way too dangerous, for in Africa there are enough animals that would not say no to a little midnight snack which consisted of bush viper. And crime in general was a huge big problem down there. Going about your business without some form of protection, may it be a gun or a bodyguard – I myself liked pepper-spray the most, for the guys would always make such funny noises once they got a dose into their eyes and killing down there was a crime, not that that ever stopped me, but yeah – you simply needed something with you.

'_What would I do for my sweet old pepper-spray or even a nice Taser. Maybe I can ask the sheriff if they have something like that in town. Uhhh! I can only imagine the face that rattler would make if I came against him with either of them! Yes. Pepper-spray, a taser and Rattlesnake Jake. That would so work for me.'_ A naughty little grin turned the corners of my mouth up-wards as I entered the saloon, earning some looks and even some mumbled hellos, something that I actually had not expected, but as now I was – once again – in a much better mood, I nodded to those who had greeted me and made my way carefully around the tables towards the bar and its bartender.

"Hey Buford. Mind if I start my shift a little early? I've got nothing better to do." I leaned against the bar, nearly pushing a rat on a chair over, but I ignored the stink-eye which the ugly little rodent shot me.

"Uhm, sure. Quite a bit early, Roxy, but it's yer own decision. But shouldn't ya have something t'eat? Yer only picked up yer breakfast!" The toad eyed me suspiciously. Maybe he thought I had grabbed one of the townspeople as a more satisfying lunch.

Smiling at that thought, I shook my head. "It's fine Buford. I'm a snake. If I eat too often I will just end up being sick. Don't want that to happen now do we? You really don't want to see me when I am sick. I tend to get a little nasty."

I winked at him and the toad paled slightly, but then shrugged. I guess he couldn't care less how often I ate, as long as I didn't cost him too much, which I also could understand, but it did surprise me that he didn't know that. _'I wonder how much the townsfolk actually know about us snakes? All they really seem to think is that we drag their soul's down to hell and that pretty little story we can all that Mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir for. I query if they have actually ever met other snakes, beside Jake and myself… That would really be a shame. I know that I am not always the nicest person to be around and Jake is – well – Jake, but not all snakes are like that. Damn, never thought that restoring the honour of us snakes would land in my coils. _

_Well, we're doomed…'_

My face fell a little, but never the less I quickly grabbed my apron and downed a glass of water, before picking up a tray full of glasses and started to go around offering the drinks to anyone who might want one or even two, to drown their sorrows. I wouldn't mind doing the same, but if there was one thing that I really couldn't need now was being drunk. That would kind of put a dumper to trying and getting a better reputation around here, because the last time I was drunk I killed to guys and knocked another one unconscious. Doesn't really go well with getting people to trust me.

* * *

After about an hour of working the one person who I really didn't want to see came slithering into the damn saloon and me being cowardly as ever did a barrel roll behind the bar where I made myself as small as possible, but me being me, the sheriff just had to see me do my escape-y thing and came over to investigate on what was going on.

'_Why does he have to take his job so seriously? Gee, can't he take a day off and not stick his green nose into the affairs of others!' _Nevertheless I kept on praying that he simply would order something to drink from Buford, but as I know that god hated me, the sheriff just had to walk around the bar and then kneel down on the floor next to me, as if hiding himself from something. Okay, total weirdo alarm!

"You need something, sheriff?" I whispered, trying to make sure nobody found us down there, especially not that blasted brown snake.

"Actually I was wondering why yer made a frickin' barrel roll down 'ere the minute ol' Jake came in. Something happened? Need me to have a talk with him?" Rango whispered back, cocking one of his scaly and green eyebrows, while re-adjusting his hat on his head.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds, before whispering back in a casual tone, a scowl on my face. "No. I'm dandy. Just like doing that now and then. Now, do you mind?" I made a shewing movement with my heart shaped head.

The sheriff sighed and started to get up, only to freeze. Me – being dumb as always – turned my neck and looked up, straight into the eyes of the person I so desperately was trying to avoid. _'How does that bastard do it? Always making awkward moments even worse!'_

I groaned quietly, hoping that he didn't hear me. He did. The rattlesnake cocked an eyebrow, just as Rango had done before, but at the same time the left corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "I want a cactus juice – pronto - and may I ask what yer doing down there, sweetie?"

The rattler tilted his head slightly to the side, but the rather disinterested look remained on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and straightened up again. No use in hiding anymore. "Well, if you ask so nicely. I was looking for all the fucks I give on what you want. Now would you please remove your rather unpleasant form from my sight, there are other customers I surely would love not to serve."

I flashed him a tight smile and just hoped that with the sheriff still next to me, he wouldn't punish me for my over –the – top stupidity.

For the looks of it, he was just about to rip me apart, but thank goodness Rango decided to save my stupid ass once again and quickly shoved two cactus bottles towards the larger snake. "One's on me. Now none of this. Roxette, behave!"

I looked at the lizard with a shocked expression, my mouth hanging open. He had just so totally parent talked me. That little bugger!

"Sheriff! I thought you were on my side! And all me that again and you'll have to learn to walk with one leg!"

Rango gulped and quickly made an escape, leaving me alone with a still glaring Rattlesnake Jake.

Groaning I rolled my head and looked him straight into his fire red eyes. "What do you still want?"

Jake growled slightly. "I thought yer ain't givin' no 'fucks' what I want, missy."

Normally I would have actually laughed at that comeback – it was good okay! – but instead I just smiled my tight lipped smile and chuckled a non-humoured chuckle. "I told you. I was looking for them, buddy. If you don't want anything, then _go away_!" I strained the last two words, and finally I made the rattlesnake roll his eyes, turn and slither off towards his custom table, far away from everyone else.

Sighing, I rested my head against one of the shelves behind the bar and my tail itched towards the various bottles of liquor that were stacked there and only with all my might, did I manage to will myself not to be that stupid. I might decide to try and kill Rattlesnake Jake and where would I be then, I would love to know.

'_Dead most probably.' _

"Need a short break?" Buford was suddenly next to me and was handing me a glass of water and I downed the clear fluid immediately.

"Naww, it's fine. But thanks for the water. Just what I needed. I think I'm just drinking too little, ya know. I'm not used to the desert and how it seems to drain you from any kind of fluid . It's pretty nasty. How do you people cope?" I tilted my head slightly, while refilling my glass and taking another sip.

Buford picked up a different and empty glass and started cleaning it, huffing and puffing on his cigar. "Evolution, Roxy. We've had millions of years to evolve to this harsh environment, but yer, ya lived where? A grassland?"

I let my head sink down to one of the lower and empty shelves and rested it there. "More like a semi-tropical jungle with pretty much water everywhere. It rained a lot and even though it was always nice and warm, it never was real bad."

I contorted my face slightly, thinking about my old home, but quickly shook that feeling off. I was pretty much happy with where I was now. Okay, Dirt was a dump and inhabited by some of the biggest dicks I had ever come across – Rattlesnake Jake *cough* *cough* - but it still was good.

Buford was staring at me, his big eyes seemingly shining with interest, but maybe it was just the reflection of one of the lights that had been switched one once the light from outside had faded, but they weren't really working to well and it was even darker an gloomier than during the day in the saloon, with all the flittering lights, creating shadows where no one was. Creepy.

"Sometime yer gotta tell me 'bout Africa, but for now, get out there and start serving the customers again, the Mariachi Owls will be here any minute!" As if on cue the doors of the salon burst open and in came a group of four burrowing owls, each in possession of an instrument and a gigantic Mexican hat.

I quirked my eyebrow at Buford, but he just ignored me and instead walked over to the four of them. "Señor Flan, good te see all of ya. Was already wonderin' if yer guys weren't comin' in t'night."

The one owl, who had been addressed by Buford as Señor Flan, nodded towards the toad and then, with a very weird accent – nearly causing me to laugh out loud at him – spoke to the bartender. "Do worry, my friend. We are simply a little late. Lupe couldn't find his violin." The leader – I guess – shot one of the owls a look, making me actually laugh now. Something about those birds were simply too comical, even though I couldn't say what exactly it was about them.

However now they had finally noticed me and I already braced myself to their horror, but instead they just looked at me with their huge eyes and then bowed their heads towards me. "Ah, a new face. How nice. It is a pleasure to meet you, chica. My name is Señor Flan, and these are my amigos."

To say I was surprised that they didn't flee when seeing me was an understatement, but I wouldn't look a gifted horse into its mouth, so I smiled the best smile I could manage at the moment and nodded towards the funny little owls.

"Good evening. I'm Roxy. Have heard quite a lot about you from the people here. I really do enjoy music. It will be good to have someone lighten up the mood a little." That at least caused the four owls to chuckle and the one – Señor Flan had mentioned his name being Lupe – actually walked up the me and laughed, patting my back.

"The chica wants to hear music my friends. We should not deny it to her! Say, do you play any musical instrument, because you say you enjoy music." His voice was very strange and high, as if he was in pain or something, but as Lupe was still smiling, I guessed he just had a strange voice.

Chuckling I held up my tail and waggled it slightly in front of him. "Playing instruments is a little hard for me, but I can sing, a little." Not a second that I had uttered my last words, was I bombarded by questions of the owls, concerning my singing skills and what not about music. I didn't have a single clue – most of the time – what they were even talking about.

"No. It's decided. You will sing with us chica!" I groaned. It was in vain. They wouldn't take no for an answer, so I nodded my head slightly in defeat, causing all of them to shout loud hurrays and start shoving me towards an empty space in the middle of the crowd.

'_Hell no. Not in the middle of the crowd! That would me that he will see me…'_ trying not to look over towards the snake in the back, I started working on not letting anyone see my dread. I had never really sung in front of anyone before, but then again, if anyone said my voice was bad, I would kill him!

"So, what would the chica like to sing?" Lupe leaned closer to me and I had to start racking my brain what I could possibly sing. Suddenly – I didn't even know why – but I looked up and locked eyes with Rattlesnake Jake and an idea came to me. Quickly leaning down I whispered into Lupe's ear holes – funny I know – and explained to him the melody of the song I planned to sing.

Grinning from one beak end to the other, Lupe nodded and told the others, while I started pep talking myself, or rather pep drinking myself, for I quickly grabbed a bottle of some kind of liquor from one of the tables next to me and downed it. The taste was dreadful and I squeezed my eyes shut and scrunched my face up, but when I opened my eyes again I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. This might actually be fun!

Looking back I saw that the four owls were ready and both Lupe and Flan gave me the okay to start and with that I took one last real deep breath and started to sing.

_Any man of mine better be proud of me_

_Even when I'm ugly he still better love me_

_And I can be late for a date that's fine_

_But he better be on time_

My voice was deep and a little rough, but it still sounded good – at least to me – so I continued singing , a small smile forming on my lips and I started to rock my body to the tune.

_Any man of mine'll say it fits just right_

_When last year's dress is just a little too tight_

_And anything I do or say better be okay_

_When I have a bad hair day_

I started to grin broader and had to contain myself from laughing at the words of the song. It just sounded to right and I was actually starting to really enjoy this. I even went as far as sneaking a little peak at Jake in the back. I had expected him to be looming over his drinks as he always did, but he was actually watching me with a rather curious look on his features.

_And if I change my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I like it that way"_

The four owls tuned a little in with me in the end, me singing one yeah, them singing another. And everytime they would sing a yeah I would let out a happy little shout bouncing my head and I noticed that a couple had stood up and were dancing.

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin', squeezin', pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin', fine treatin', breathtakin', earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine_

The more I sang, the fearless I became, so when I started to sing that part, I raised my head towards the serpentine gunslinger and fixated my gaze on his eyes, both of us staring at each other, while I sang and I was pretty much sure, that I saw the corners of his mouth lift up in a little smirk and I replied the smirk of his with the batting of my eyes, before turning back towards the rest of the crowd again, still swaying to the rhythm. I would never attempt dancing. I could be a real ungraceful klutz! Instead I let out a happy little hoot and raised my body while doing it, causing a few people to chuckle.

_Well any man of mine better disagree_

_When I say another woman's lookin' better than me_

_And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black_

_He better say, "Mmm, I like it like that yeah"_

I had spied Rango and that Beans woman dancing together and had made my way over to them, dedicating that part to them. Rango blushed slightly, but laughed it off and even Beans smiled a little as both reptiles danced and I resumed my place in front of the four Amigos.

_And if I changed my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I like it that way"_

I was smiling a huge smile and was practically bouncing around causing even more people to laugh and at some point some even stood up and came to dance next to me and I couldn't help but let out a happy little laugh and would nudge a person now and then. At first they still got a fright, but then they started to ignore it or even give me a friendly pat on the side of my face, making my smile grow if that were in any way possible.

_You gotta shimmy shake, make the earth quake_

_Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump_

_Heel to toe, doors to doors_

_'Til your boots wanna break, 'til your feet and your back ache_

_Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore_

_Come on everybody on the floor_

_A-one two, a-three four, hup two, hum_

I was jumping around like crazy in the end and twisting and turning now and then, but once I bumped into a table and nearly crushed it beneath me, I quickly slithered back to my spot with the owls, smiling impishly, but I still couldn't resist to look towards Rattlesnake Jake and to my surprise and actually shock it seemed as if he was smiling a genuine smile and chuckling at my doing. The ass was laughing at me. Well, so was everyone else, so what the hell.

_If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right_

_This is what a woman wants_

I finished the song and stood still looking down and only slowly raised my head when the whole saloon erupted in loud cheering and whistling and shouting. I started bowing in an over theatrical way until the Amigos came up to me and started clapping me on my back.

"You did great chica! Absolutely gorgeous!"

Lupe's words filled me with happiness. Never had anyone told me that. Never had anyone told me that I had been gorgeous. I smiled a radiant smile and then scooped all four owls up and gave them a tight squeeze, but not too tight, I didn't want to squeeze them to death now, did I.

"That was great Roxy! Why did ya not tell us that yer could sing?" Suddenly Rango was next to me, his arm around Beans' waist, but what nearly made me frown, was the fact that the little mousey brat girl was with them, staring up at me with her pretty big and yellow eyes. Anything that I said now would go straight to Mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir. Gosh, and there my good mood went. Thanks Jake, you stupid dickhead!

"Urgh, well, my voice isn't that great and, uhm well, I didn't think it was of any importance. Most people didn't like my singing in any case, so why should I mention it to you guys. I mean, random chat: 'Oh hello sheriff, my name is Roxette and I think I can sing a little, my I stay in your town?'" I gave Rango a look who simply shrugged, but didn't dare to ask me anything else, because as stupid as he could be, he did catch on to my mood-swing.

However not all are as - dare I say it – clever and attentive as him. Mousey brat came right up to my and poked my sunset coloured coils to get my attention. "But who would tell you can't sing if you can?"

I really had to refrain myself from sneering at the little girl. My good mood really was gone. Oh what a lucky day. "Dei mudda." Was the only sarcastic comeback I could make up in the short time. I had once heard some German guy say that and it was supposed to mean, your mother in some kind of dialect and was a beloved comeback over there.

However that caused everyone to look at me funny, but thank goodness Buford came along to save the day of that awkwardness and told me to go back to the bar and go on working. I had my escape. Thank you Buford!

Once at the bar again, I took a sip of my glass of water that was still standing on one of the shelves, before quickly pilling a couple of drinks onto my tray and going around offering drinks to the people. This time however they didn't flinch away or decline out of fear of me. Instead many clapped my on my side in a friendly way and started joking with me or telling me how great the song had been.

Every time that happened I would give them a big smile and a thank you and my good mood seemed to shot back up into the sky, which was good, for when I came to the last table - the devil's table – as some of the townspeople I had talked to called it, there both of them sat. The devil and his little spy.

I nearly groaned out loud, but instead I just quickly slithered up to the table, stacked his two empty bottles onto my tray and at first I had planned on giving him another bottle, but then I caught sight of his little smirk, so instead I turned around and pretended to slither away, only to be stopped by a certain someone wrapping his tails around mine and jerking me back, me of course nearly spilling all the drinks on my tray.

"Fine fine. There you go. Seriously. Never heard of some teasing? Sheesh!" I rolled my golden orbs and put down a bottle of cactus juice onto the table and in front of the outlaw, far enough away from the grasping hands of the little girl.

"I seriously hope you're not letting the little brat drink any of that!" I had lowered my mouth to his ear and whispered to him, not even noticing that the other snake seemingly went rigid when my snout brushed against his black hat.

"Don't ya worry. I ain't that stupid, sweetie." Was his grumbled reply, but all I did was smirk, already forgetting the little incident at the lake today.

"Well, if that's so. Then I guess I'm fine to go." And with that I snatched his hat, placed it on my head and made a run for it, snickering when hearing the larger snake swear loudly and shoot up from the table, racing after me.

Me, not wanting the wrath of the angry rattler, quickly grabbed his hat and in passing dumped it on the sheriff's head. Hiding behind the bar, I watched the scene unfold with a naughty little smile.

Rattlesnake Jake of course came barging up to the startled lizard who was trying to get the way to big hat of his head. Jake grabbed the hat, still cursing and shot first me then the sheriff a death glare, the poor little chameleon looking around in bewilderment and mumbling apologies to Jake, who just rolled his eyes and slowly made his way back to his table, were a laughing little Priscilla awaited him.

All that time my eyes were stuck to the outlaw, a big grin plastered on my face and when he once turned around and looked at me, I snickered and stuck my tongue out at him, but then it actually registered in my head what I had done, my face becoming more pink than red. I quickly turned around and started helping Buford with cleaning the glasses.

'_Why on earth did I just do that? He wanted to __kill__ me not a few hours ago and there I go teasing and mocking him. Do I really have a death wish? I should be dead right now'_

Frowning I stared at the glass in my coils. I _should_ be dead right about now. But here I still stood cleaning dirty glasses. I tried to recall Jake's face again. Yes, he had been angry. He had been pretty much pissed, but what had that been in his eyes? No. It couldn't be. Or could it? Had my eyes played tricks on me? It had to be that way, because what I had seen, sparkling in his eyes, had been…

_Amusement…._

* * *

**Don't forget to review people. I love it so much! **


	6. Yer crazy, ya know that, don't ya

**And here goes chapter six. Yahooo XD All you wonderful people have just been soooo inspiring that I couldn't help myself but put in more effort. It is currently killing me! I so badly want to get to writting the real fun stuff and I know I shouldn't, but the real fun stuff might even start with next chapter. XD**

**Until then, I hope this chapter doesn't bore you all to death and I apologize for it being sooooo extremely short. School is nearly making it impossible for me to get anything done! grrr**

**School, y u no do a Houdini and vanish?**

* * *

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 6 – Yer crazy, ya know that, don't ya _

My shift ended shortly after midnight and at that time I was finished. My entire body ached and my head was killing me, due to the loud music of the mariachi owls and the continuous shouting, screaming, fighting and what not coming from the people in the saloon. Why couldn't they have just shut up and enjoyed silence or something? At least then I wouldn't have to schlepp my pitiful body around with an head-splitting headache. But at least Buford had noticed how miserable I was looking and said that I could go home, however not before handing me two small little bags with my payment from the day before and the current shift. The coins looked strangely old and very dusty, as if not being used for a very long time, which most probably also was the case. Because from what I heard, the town had used water as a payment before, for that the precious aqua had been so desperately needed.

That at least brought a tired smile to my face. Tomorrow I would finally be able to go and get a bed done and even some furniture and everything and I'm sure that if I asked nicely enough, I could pick up some older wood from around time and give crafting a few furniture obstacles a try. An Indian guy had once showed me how to do it, on one of my many long travels.

Of course I wasn't perfect, but good enough to do some simple things. What I really needed was a big bed, but that I could not possibly do. Then I needed some living room furniture, kitchen stuff and here and there little things that would define that old farm house as mine, but I would have to think about that tomorrow, well, later today actually, for now I simply was to bashed to do any major thinking. Instead I nodded towards Buford and slowly made my way to the doors of the saloon.

Looking around I hardly recognized anyone. Rango and Beans had retired for the night already a while ago, as had little Priscilla. I had always wondered who her parents were and had asked Buford while cleaning the glasses, to take my mind of the Jake teasing incident.

'"_Say, Buford. I haven't seen a single glimpse of Priscilla's parents until now. Where are they? I mean, don't they care that their little brat is spending her time with one of the most dangerous criminals of the whole desert?" I looked down at Buford, who simply continued cleaning the glasses with an uninterested look in his eyes._

"_She ain't got no parents. Died during the early wave of the drought. She's livin' in the old orphanage on the other end of town. Quite a few children suffer the same fate. That there drought was a terrible thing. Brought nothin' but misery to our good ol' town." I stopped cleaning my current glass and just stared at it, looking into the reflection of my sad eyes. _

_Great. Now I had a bad conscious for being so mean to the little girl. Must have been really terrible, losing her parents. I personally would be more than happy to be rid of those idiots I call parents, but then again, that was me._

_Sighing I realized I might have to apologize to the little nuisance.' _

The mariachi owls were still playing there music. Those guys never seemed to get tired, but then again, weren't owls nocturnal? So wouldn't it just be natural for them to be all bright and perky all night long?

Rattlesnake Jake had left not that long ago. I had watched him leave, not taking my eyes off him. I know. Total creep behaviour, but hey I kinda had thought him being all rough and tough would be one of the last ones leaving, but oh well, at least the mood had become less tense without the rattlesnake brooding over his empty bottles in the back of the room.

He had drunk five bottles of the dreadful cactus juice but in the end he had looked just as sober as he had before he even took a sip. Someone really could handle his liquor. For that I envied him. If I would drink more than one bottle of anything really I would start to get all foggy headed and tipsy. So totally embarrassing!

Sighing I pushed through the two swinging doors of the saloon and was met by the freezing cold air of the Mojave Desert's night. Shuddering I puffed out my scales like a bird would its feathers, making me look like s thorny stick or something. I mean, it made me look like a beautiful red rose, sounds better ey?

Gripping the two little leather bags with my earning tighter, I slowly started to make my way towards my new home, while thinking about getting myself a belt or something with a bag attached to it, where I then could put my money and such stuff. It would make everything so much easier.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow move. I kept on moving, however with a slight scowl plastered on my face. Seriously? Someone was trying to rob me? Me of all people in this run down town? They got to be kidding me. No one with his right mind tries to rob a snake. It's like a death sentence! Rolling my golden orbs, I decided to ignore the little bugger. Maybe he would realize that this was crazy and go on his merry little robber ways.

I was mistaken, for suddenly two more shadows joined the first one and a few rays of the moonlight reflected of the tip of a gleaming knife. Oh great. So now the idiots even had little pointy sticks to stab me with. Wonderful. Just fucking wonderful!

With a warning hiss I slowly turned around and glared at the shadows. I let my red tongue flicker out of my mouth, tasting there air to get a better idea of who was actually stalking me there. A rat and two rabbits. What a challenge! My headache was a bigger danger to me than those creatures, but they sure as hell were doing a great job in annoying me with their presence alone.

Already a nasty remark on my tongue, I wanted to start shouting at them, when the one shadow which was a rat, pulled a gun.

Well shit.

Just then something came into touch with my lower body and a threatening hiss sounded from somewhere above me. I let out a little squeak of surprise, don't judge okay! Anyone would get a fright!

However I was not the only one who got a fright, for all three stinking little creatures let out shouts and dashed off, their weapons clattering to the ground, leaving only dusty little clouds behind.

Looking up, my golden eyes met those gleaming red ones of my 'saviour.' The rattlesnake was looking down at me with a scowl, as if I had just stepped on his tail or something. What a jerk. He had come to help me! I didn't ask for his help and I sure as hell would not thank him!

"Walkin' round with two bags full of money ain't the smartest thing to do round here sweetheart. Someone might get hurt." Strangely enough, his rough but velvety voice soothed me, but sure as hell did not calm me down.

"Yeah, any moron who would dare to try anything would get hurt. I was handling just fine. There was no need for you to go out of your way and play hero. Now if you wouldn't mind. I am freezing my tail off and my head is fucking killing me." With that I pushed past him, but the rattler didn't look like giving up.

Wait what? Giving up on what? Where did that strange thought come from? Headache. Must be the headache. Not able to form coherent sentences. Yeah, must be it.

"Normally, if someone saves yer pathetic hide, ya thank that person, but gratefulness ain't no word of yer dictionary, ain't I right?" Jake was now next to me and once again looking down at me. Why did my species have to be so small?

I put on a thoughtful face. "Gratefulness. _Gratefulness_. Grate – _fullness_. Nope, sorry. Never heard of that before. But I might even consider writing it down somewhere. Do you write it with a g?" I looked up at him again with mock puzzlement, but snickered when the larger snake rolled his eyes.

"Yer crazy, ya know that, don't ya woman?" He grumbled, only causing me to nicker again.

"Crazy, _Mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir_, is my middle name. Together with Petty and Bitch." I smirked up at him and batted my eyelashes, but the rattler just hissed quietly.

"Yer never gonna let go of that one, are ya." It wasn't a question, it was statement, and I grinned mischievously.

"Nope." I popped the p and only then did I realize, that I was having a civilized conversation with the outlaw.

"Oh my gosh!" My eyes grew wide and I sucked in my breath, earning a funny glance from the snake next to me.

"What's it now!" He growled, but I noticed his eyes scanning the area and his dark blue tongue flickering out of his mouth, searching for the cause of my distress.

"We were just having a civilized conversation, are you aware of that? Maybe I am drunk and I just can't remember drinking anything! Or someone slipped me something in my water. No, I am dreaming that's it. I fell asleep during one of Rango's boring stories and this is all a dream. Yeah that must be it!" I looked at him wide eyed, but burst out laughing when seeing the most comical look on his face.

"Yer missing a few vital screws in that pretty little head of yers, woman." The snake grumbled, pulling his hat more over his red and golden eyes.

"I thought we cleared that one up already. Now, I will go home and lie down in my imaginary bed and go to sleep, if you don't mind. Night night. Don't kill anyone." I had turned towards my home and started slithering up to it, leaving a head shaking rattlesnake behind. I wonder what he was thinking about.

* * *

Groaning slightly I dragged my sore body upstairs and then let myself drop onto all the covers and pillows that Rango had so kindly brought me the night before. Examining my body, I could faintly see greenish bruises forming, from where Jake had squeezed me earlier on. I poked one but let out a strained hiss. Damn did that hurt. I would have to go to the doctor to get something to put on it tomorrow, but then that would mean having to tell someone. No. Not happening. _'It doesn't even hurt all that much, as long as I don't poke those damn bruises. They will go away soon in any case. No need in making a scene or anything!' _I thought to myself while carefully curling up on my blankets and draping a few over my body, while I put the money into the centre of my coils, so that it really was still there when I woke up the next morning. I had worked too hard to be robbed in my sleep!

Slowly my eyes fluttered closed and my breathing became slower. The last coherent thought that entered my mind, was that it had actually been fun, joking like that with Jake and that he had for once actually seemed nice, well as nice as he could possibly be.

Then sleep took over.

* * *

No. Hell no. Why? Why always me? Hadn't I suffered enough in my life? Hadn't I been through enough? This was torture. Pure but simple torture and if I wouldn't be so god damn tired, those little pests would be writhing in pain in the sand, my highly toxic venom destroying their blood cells and killing them slowly.

But I was tired and sore. The last time I had been so tired and sore, was after a night with a freakishly good looking Spanish guy. I hadn't understood a single word he had said to me, but god had he been a good kisser!

I let out a groan when once again a little stone crashed against my window. Yes. You heard right. A stone and my window. Early in the morning. The sun had just gone up. After that hard working night of mine.

Those kids were going to go down! Hissing I lifted my head and with a quick motion pushed the window open, only to receive a pebble against my snout.

I blinked. Total silence.

"**JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET DOWN THERE YOU LITTELE FUCKS! I WILL KILL YOU! TEAR YOU APPART! LIMB BY LIMB, YOU CREATURES OF HELL!" **My high pitched screeching caused every living being that was currently on the main road freeze and turns towards my house, even a sunbathing rattlesnake opened one eye to stare at me.

Fuming I looked down, to where I expected the group of children, which I had heard outside earlier, but only saw the very pale and scared looking sheriff. "I-I'm terribly sorry Roxy. Didn't mean to anger ya. Just got worried and wanted to know that everything with fine. Yer didn't answer the door and-"

"**FUCK OFF AND LET ME SLEEP YOU PATHETIC FOOL! IF YOU EVER THROW AS MUCH AS A SAND CORN AT MY WINDOW I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF, AND NOW GET LOST!" **I screeched and grabbed a pillow from behind me, hurling it down towards the sheriff, where it hit his face and caused him to stumble backwards, fore quickly picking himself up and making a run for it.

Hissing I pulled my head back inside and closed the window, my head pounding due to a new found headache. I shouldn't scream like that. It really didn't do me good. And my throat hurt. Wonderful! Looking around, I found a canister of water in my room, that I hadn't noticed before. Rango must have brought it together with the cover the day before last. Maybe it was wrong of me to scream like that at him…

'_Naaa…'_ I shook my head. It was fine.

I tried lying down again, but number one: my body was a bloody pain inferno and number two: now I was fucking awake.

'_Just great. Wonderful job sheriff. Thank you for ruining my morning and robbing me of my precious sleep. I'm currently thinking about erasing you from my favourite person list!_' I scowled at the floor as if blaming the little dust fusels for my current and rather painful predicament even though I knew that it was either my own big fat mouth, the way to strong coils of an asshole or the hollow head of a potbellied moron who had ruined my current morning.

Sighing I coiled my fiery red body around the canister of water, hoping that it would cool my aching body, but to my dismay I realised that it was already pretty warm and did nothing to improve the situation.

'_Maybe I should just go and get something to eat, even though I did eat yesterday morning, but I guess it wouldn't hurt, I am up already.'_ However as soon as that line of thought registered in my brain, I felt a sickness rise in my stomach and I decided better not because when my sleeping pattern was thrown off the line, I might just get sick when eating something.

Not on my agenda, believe me!

Instead I fingered for the two little money bags with the tip of my tail and panicked for a second when I didn't find them immediately, only to realise that while moving I had placed one of my coils on top of the bags.

Awkwardly I lifted the segment of my body which was draped over the money and grabbed the bags then with my mouth.

'_All those lucky little asses with their oh so fine hands and legs! What wouldn't I give for two hands of my own! It would be so much easier. I mean, I could learn the play an instrument; I could use my fingers to solve an equation. I could even scratch my nose!'_ Grumbling about how unfair life was, I gripped the bags with my tail and then slowly moved out of my room, down the corridor and then down the stairs, praying to all gods that the old staircase wouldn't collapse. With my sort of luck it would be expected!

Once downstairs I started to look around my barren home more carefully. The large living space would be absolutely perfect and big enough for a kitchen and a living room together – talking in snake sizes – and all that I really needed, were couches, maybe two or so, just in case I had guests – never happening – and a table, something pretty I would think. Maybe they even had glass tables around here.

All the kitchen really needed was a big and solid wooden table where I could eat, so that I wouldn't have to have breakfast or whatever in the saloon. I spent enough time there already. Of course I would also need a fridge, maybe they had an old one lying around – which actually still worked – and I would have to call in someone to build in a sink etc.

'_Let's rock n' roll people! Gotta get myself a house furnished! YAAAAYYY!' _

A funny look crossed my face. Yep, I was definitely going crazy…. What a pity.

* * *

"No you _moron_! _Snake sized_! How many times am I supposed to tell you, that your crappy little dolly beds are too fucking _small_ for me!" I was pissed. No. I was beyond god damn pissed! For over an hour I had now been at the fat old spider's craftsman shop trying to purchase a bed, but the little twit had been trying to sell me the same damn bed, where maybe my head would fit on, all this time and he just wouldn't get what I wanted from him and would keep on smiling at me with his creepy smile, showing off all his screw and way to yellow teeth. Damn were this fellows ugly!

Rubbing my forehead with my tail I tried taking a calming breath. "Now you listen to me. No more of this crap, okay. You will build me a bed where I could practically stretch out on and you will do it until latest tomorrow noon, or else…" I trailed off, but at the same time drew my white tipped tail across my throat, causing the big black spider to practically turn white and nod

"Then I still want two _snake sized_ couches and one _snake sized_ table. Got that? Because you know what will happen if not." I smiled a sickly sweet smile at the – to me – gross creature, causing him to go green, but nod never the less. In my eyes he nearly resembled the sheriff. Well, okay, given you would have to close an eye and maybe twist your head a little, but you get it!

With that done I turned around and left the run down shop with a smug little smile on my lips. Threatening people had never been beyond me. It was actually even pretty fun.

And because I was now once again in a slightly better mood, I didn't turn around and head the other way, when I spied the large rattlesnake leaning against the old mayor's house and watching the people walk by, seemingly enjoying their nervousness.

"The youth today! Tsk tsk tsk! Always just lingering around and doing nothing to help society. They should all be kicked out." I slithered up to the rattlesnake, a sneaky little grin playing with my lips.

The other snake slowly turned his fiery gaze on me and glared. "I'm older than ya, woman." I grumbled, seemingly not getting the hint that I was toying with him and simply wanted to get a rise out of him. God forbid! Not _such_ a rise, you perverted little creatures!

Rolling my eyes at the rattlesnake I chuckled. "Well I'm happy for you! What do you want? A medal or something? 'I, Rattlesnake Jake, am older than that crazy African woman. Take it bitches and leave me alone.' The next time I get my loan, I will make it for you, how about that? Then we are all happy and the only one who has to die is the ugly spider, if he isn't quick enough…" Without realising I trailed off, thinking about how exactly I would kill the little bugger, but was snapped back into reality by the shaking head of the rattlesnake.

"I told ya last night and I'll tell ya again. Yer insane and if yer go on wasting my time, yer'll soon find out that that ain't a good idea." He hissed, his eyes becoming little slits and his pupils dilating dangerously.

Yay. Got him.

Playing the innocent I tilted my head to the side and looked up at him with a mock confused expression. "What isn't a good idea, _Mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir_?"

"To mess with me, ya stupid creature!" Jake was slowly getting a little bit loud and my blood started to pump faster through my veins. Adrenalin pure. What do you say to that?

"But why would I _ever_ even _think_ about messing with _you_. I mean, who would be _that_ stupid, when everyone knows that you are so _strong_ and _clever_ and _will kill_ anyone with ease if they would even think about doing something like that! What do you take me for?"

Jake lunged for me and I only managed to evade his fangs my a few millimetres, but I couldn't help but laugh as I quickly brought space between us.

"Awww, did I hurt the poor Jakey's pride. Awww. Poor Jakey. Come let me kiss yer hurt pride." I mocked him with a sickly sweet voice and all throughout me talking the large snake was hissing and rattling his tail with the gun on top threating at me, right up to my last words, but then he suddenly smirked and chuckled.

"Ain't got no problem with that woman." My mouth nearly popped open when hearing that and immediately the smile was whipped off my face and replaced by a death glare.

"You smug little asshole! I wouldn't even think of it! Sick bastard!" Huffing and puffing I turned away and started to slither away, but Jake still called after me.

"Yer were the one to suggest it sweetheart. I just took up on the offer, woman." I let out an irritated 'Urgh' and quickened my space, fighting real hard against a blush that was slowly starting to creep up my throat and face. I hated him. I hated that rattlesnake. Why did he always have to have such a comeback ready? Why did I even care? I was behaving silly. I was behaving little a stupid little girl! Why did I even talk to him? Why did I have to pick these fights with him? It would just get me killed at some point and it always ruined my mood!

'_Stupid bitch! Get a grip on yourself! Just stay away from him. Sure. He is the only other snake around and sure I want to be around my own kind, but why him? At this point I guess I would even be happy to swap him with my parents! … FUCK NO! Never. Not even Jake is that bad…'_

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short again, but still: Please review, the typing goes quicker and will get better XD Luv ya all ;***


	7. A catagory of your own

**I am soooo sorry that I have not updated in such a long time. I just have a lot of school work to do right now and it is a little stress at the moment. At the moment I am also concentrating a lot on my art and drawings (I must get better if I want to get a place in art school next year). But I will try and work more on my stories. **

**Well, this chapter has some real action in it (finally) but it was really difficult writing it and every time I started, I deleted everything again because I was not satisfied and it is still a bit weird and so on, but better than nothing. **

* * *

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 7 – A category of your own_

Slowly I slithered through town, not knowing what to do with myself. I felt pretty out of place, especially when watching all these people greet each other or even stop and talk to each other, laughing about things only they knew about and simply having a good time, while I could just roll up somewhere and watch, for I was no part of it. Never had I felt like this. Normally there was always something to do. On my travels I always had to make sure not to be seen by the humans, for else they would through a huge big temper tantrum and might even step on me. It happened once and damn did that hurt! And when I wasn't hiding from humans, I was exploring interesting places, learning new things or even spending time with others who – just like me – had nowhere to go, no place to stay and no one to talk to, so we always talked to each other, however ever so often even they would sooner or later shy away from me, due to my rather large mouth and nasty attitude.

But once, once there had been a friend. Well, nearly. He was an old sea-gull and to be honest, he really had a few screws loose. His biggest, well, problem was that he thought that he was a pirate. He would talk with the accent of a bad comedy show pirate, he wore an eye patch, claiming he had lost his eye to Davy Jones himself, even though – after once checking while he was asleep – the covered eye was perfectly fine, without even a scratch and the best thing about him, was that he tended to attack the tourists on the boats, screaming at the top of his lungs "Enterenterenterenterenter!"

Believe me when I say it was more than a little entertaining, especially when the humans – mostly the females – started screaming at the top of their lungs and would go ballistic, running around in circles, waving their arms high up in the air and ever so often even toppling over the side of the ship, but the real fact why I stayed for him for nearly four years, was that he took me for how I was. We often got into pretty nasty fights, but only minutes afterwards the old bird would act as if nothing had ever happened and so did I.

However, the only things that remain from old Captain Gull – I never really did believe him that that was his real name, but oh well - , are my bitter sweet memories and a few strange pirate songs he had taught me one night when he had been drunk. After he had died – he had been very old- , I hadn't been able to remain on the certain ship of ours any longer and had searched for a new one.

That was 3 years ago and the memories of our times together even made me smile sometimes. Or they made me depressed. There was always this fifty fifty chance, you know.

Sighing I turned away from the crowd and thought about going to the saloon and hanging around there, but then again, same problem. I had no one to talk to. Buford was rather boring when it came to discussions and was more the quiet type of guy.

Who else did I know? Of course there was Rango, but I was still pissed at him for waking me up this morning, so I didn't feel like talking to him and in any case, I was sure he had mighty important, sherrify stuff to do and wouldn't have any time to do small talk with me.

His petty girlfriend – what was her name again? Beans I think – was out of the question. Something about her just screamed crazy and I simply didn't like her, end of the discussion.

The little black brat with the plate sized eyes always was out of the question, I might end up killing her and the sheriff would be real pissed if I did happen to mistake her for a yummy snack.

That left me with only one alternative. Fuck. Why did my life have to suck so much? I didn't deserve it, right? I mean, come on! There were much worse people out there than me! Why couldn't they just take over my bad luck?

Now I had pretty much two options. Option one: Go home into my barren home and sulk.

Option two: Go and have a 'talk' with the biggest asshole around town.

I simply couldn't decide!

However seemingly the decision was already made for me, for suddenly, not far off, maybe a few meters, the just spoken about asshole went slithering passed, not even noticing me. Sighing I sent a prayer to whatever gods may have been looking down at me at that moment – most probably with disdain and shaking heads – and quickly made my way over the hot sand, my red and golden body practically glowing in the sunlight.

"Hey! Hey Jake! Wait up!" When hearing my voice, the other snake whipped his head around, as if expecting an attack, but upon seeing me his face simply fell and he looked like he had just eaten something nasty.

Ouch.

"Wow. You sure know how to make a woman feel special, with such a look on your face!" I tried to keep my voice casual, but the hurt still found its way through my pretence and upon hearing it, the other snake groaned and rolled his eyes, before he turned and slowly continued his way to wherever.

"What do ya want, woman?" He practically growled. Someone really was in a bad mood today. I wonder if it had to do with me teasing him back then or maybe someone had stepped on his tail. Hopefully the second one.

"Well, first of, you do know that I have a name, do you? And second, I am bored out of my mind! There is nothing to do in this shitty little town! If I don't find something to do, I might have to kill someone! Maybe that is why you always kill someone when you go to a town. There is nothing better to do in this damn desert anyways!" I looked up at the brown snake next to me with a hopeful expression.

He simply cocked a scaly eyebrow and snorted. "Whatever. And what should I do 'bout that, _miss Roxette_?"

I smiled, mostly due to the fact that he had actually remembered my name. "The weather today is absolutely fantastic! A little bit dry, but I guess this is the desert, right? Does it rain often?" I cocked my head to the side, trying to look as innocent and serious as possible.

Rattlesnake Jake just stared at me with a flat expression.

I sighed. "Well, I take that as a no. But you could at least try, you know! I'm like totally going out of my way and being nice to you! Have you even realised that?"

"Can't ya go and annoy someone else? What 'bout the sheriff? Ain't he on your favourite person list?" The other snake also cocked his head to the side a little, but the look in his eyes was slightly annoyed.

"Nope. I erased him from that list this morning when he woke me up and then threw a stone at me. But you remembered my favourite person list! Awww, that is sooo sweet! If I didn't hate your guts I would actually hug you now!" Even though my words were rather mean, I finally detected a ghost of a smile on his lips and an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Aha! Ahahaha! Fictory! The un-amusable Grim Reaper is smiling!" I grinned at him with a smile that could rival with the sun and Jake rolled his eyes but let out a soft chuckle never the less.

"Do ya need a doctor, miss Roxette?" His tone was sarcastic, but he was at least trying to keep the fun up, well, at least I hope so.

"Only upon hearing you refer to me as miss Roxette. Seriously, that sounds dreadful! Why must I always be the one with the most dreadful name, can you tell me that? Can't you just please call me Rox or Roxy? It would make a girl very happy, you know." I bated my eyelashes up at him in mock seduction and caused him to chuckle again.

"I will stop calling ya miss Roxette the second ya promise me that yer'll never call me Mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir no more. We got a deal?" The rattlesnake extended his tail, well gun more likely, towards me and beckoned me to shake it.

I widened my eyes and pulled back. "Are you nuts? Why would I _ever_ even _consider_ giving up on _that_? It makes you frickin mad every time I say it. It is more worth than money to me right now buddy! And that really says a lot, 'cause I'm practically broke."

I couldn't fight a small smile from pulling up the left corner of my mouth, causing the other snake to hiss slightly and shake his head. "I'm not the one who's nuts, miss Roxette. Now. I'm sure that ya've got plenty petty friends who'd certainly love to hear ya ramble on about whatever nonsense comes to yer mind, but I gotta go."

He tipped his hat to me and then looked at me, willing me to go away. Immediately my face fell and I looked down. If he knew. He didn't seem to care if people liked him or not. Okay, neither did I, but I still craved to have someone to talk with, someone to joke around with. I needed it like a fish its water. But the moron was way to self-absorbed to notice that the only reason I ever spoke to him, was because I had nobody else…

Lifting my head, I shot him a nasty look before turning away. "You're god damn right. Got no idea why I wanted to spend time with you in any case! Stupid ass." And with one last nasty look, trying not to notice his rather perplexed look, I slithered off towards the saloon, where I would have a bite to eat and something to drink and then just start my shift early again. I didn't want to think about the hurt and strangely enough the saloon was like my safe haven. Nothing bad could happen there, well, as long as Stupid Ass Jake wasn't in town.

I wondered what he had to get done outside the town, but immediately the vision of him killing some desert critter flashed through my mind and I had to shake my head to try and get rid of that rather bloody image. But then again, for all I cared he could go and kill as many damn creatures as he wanted. He could get killed and then I would finally be rid of him!

Slithering through the doors of the saloon, I was greeted by a few waves of the locals, most probably those who had heard me sing. It did warm my heart, seeing those waves and hear the few greeting. It just made me feel like I belonged, but it changed nothing that I was still a stranger living among friends that had been friends for most of their lives.

Moving towards the counter, I then leaned on it and knocked trying to get Buford's attention. "Hey Frogman! I'm hungry! You got something good for poor old starved me?" I called, in a happier tone, not wanting anyone to ask me any questions.

Frogman only rolled his large yellow eyes at me. "Yer fine with some gumbo?"

I nodded. I hadn't had that stuff in what felt like ages and it would be good to just fill up that stomach of mine, not that I really needed anything, but oh well. Better safe than sorry, right? I hated feeling hungry and tended to get a little grumpy, well, grumpier.

Looking around the saloon, I spotted the sheriff talking with the big fat crow. I couldn't recall his name, but I guessed Bird was part of it. Wow, how original!

As I had nothing else to do – except waiting for my gumbo – and had no one to talk to I slowly weaved my way through the tables towards the two.

As soon as I came closer, Rango stopped talking and looked up at me with a slightly worried expression. Blinking I frowned. "What are you ogling me for, sheriff?"

Nearly immediately his face turned a pinkish white and he looked down at his green hands in embarrassment. "Sorry Roxy. Yer ain't still mad are ya? Ya know, I didn't mean it! I was worried after ol' Rattlesnake Jake told me what had happened."

I raised my scaly eyebrows and tilted my head, while placing my coils next to the table of the sheriff and his deputy. What was the idiot going on about? Why was he worried? What had that ass of a rattlesnake told him_? 'Most probably some stupid lie or something! Strange, I never took Jake to be a liar.'_ Hissing slightly I leaned closer towards the sheriff, causing him to pull back a little and the black crow to stiffen a little. "What did that asshole tell you, huh? Well, whatever it was, it was a lie. So there is nothing to whatever you might have heard!"

Sheriff Rango immediately started fumbling with his fingers and even quickly took a sip of that dreadful cactus juice which was standing on the table in front of him before he answered me with a slightly strained voice. "This morning while I was on ma round, Jake told me some rats or whatever tried mugging ya and even wanted to shoot ya. I was worried so I wanted to check up on ya as soon as I heard, but ya wouldn't answer the door so I tried to get yer attention. I really didn't want te throw a stone at ya Roxy!"

I was silent for a second. Jake had told the sheriff that some morons tried to mug n' shoot me? Why would he do that? He scared those critters off, they wouldn't dare to come into a ten mile radius of the town for next few years! It just didn't make any sense! But of course now everyone would think that I can't look after myself, that I was weak and needed someone to look after me and watch me the whole time. If I had a gun and would know where the damnable snake was, I would shoot him!

"That _tattletale_! That was so totally _none _of his business! Why did he tell you? I was perfectly fine, I didn't need any help. He simply needed a kick or something, why else would he have scared the rats away? I'm a big girl and I can look after myself just fine!" I nodded and then craned my head towards the bar, trying to see if my gumbo was ready yet. I was hungry okay and not just trying to avoid looking at the two smaller animals that were now staring at me rudely. I would never ever do something like that, you know.

"He WHAT?" Rango practically yelled and caused everyone – including me – to stare at him with big eyes. Blushing, He waved it off and all the people on the other tables turned back to their own dumb little discussions, leaving me and - Crow, Bird – whatever to keep on staring at him.

"What, he what, sheriff?" Okay, my question so made no sense at all and surely was grammatically completely incorrect, but who the hell cares, huh?

"Jake didn't mention anything of helping you out, Roxy." He quirked one of his eyebrows and his strange eyes started staring into my own. I did _not_ like that!

"Damn, sheriff! Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are just too freaky? Seriously. Quit the staring! And about Jake. I guess he just didn't want to lose his reputation of being a total asshole. But why would he have helped me in any case?" I tried waving it off, but suddenly the black bird leaned towards me.

"Snake cares about you, miss."

Silence.

"HA! Hahahaha! Yeah right. Good one Birdy!" Still chuckling I finally caught sight of a waiter coming from the kitchen, carrying a big bowl of steaming gumbo and I couldn't help but lick my chops. This was going to taste wonderful! I knew it.

The waiter quickly placed the bowl and then walked away, caressing his sore arms, due to the weight of the bowl, but I simply picked up the spoon and started eating, ignoring the two other creatures sitting with me at the table, well, until a green hand and a silver spoon came into my vision field.

Before I could even react, the spoon was dunked into my gumbo, pulled out and placed into the green mouth of the sheriff. Who made a delighted face and repeated the action again, me sitting there frozen, watching the little bugger eat my gumbo.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY GUMBO!" I practically screeched, causing the sheriff to get such a fright, that he fell over backwards, his chair clattering to the ground.

Quickly I placed the bowl into the centre of my coils and let my head hover over it in a protective manner. No one would ever, in a million years touch my gumbo agai-

"Yum. This is real good miss Roxy!" I nearly jumped out of my scaly skin when the high pitched voice of the black brat sounded from beneath me.

With wide eyes I glanced down and caught her licking her fingers, clearing them of my precious gumbo which she had scooped up WITH HER BARE HAND while I was concentrated on the sheriff.

"That's IT! I've had enough! You people are vultures!" At my hissed comment, some vulture who was sitting in the back, let out an insulted "HEY!" But I ignored him and just went on glaring at the three people which were in my company.

Rango, who was currently getting up and dusting off his back and behind, let out a chuckle and shook his head at me, which I commented with a dangerous hiss. "No need to get worked up like that Roxy. We were just messing with ya!"

At that I let out a rumbling growl. I was starting to sound like Rattlesnake Jake. Yuck! "Never ever mess with me! And now my gumbo is ruined because that brat had her filthy hands in it and I lost my appetite! Thank you very much! You people are a real help, you know!"

With a scowl I set the food down on the table again while mumbling incoherent insults, about the stupid people of this stupid town. They could all go to hell for all I cared and when doing so they could take their gumbo straight with them!

"Well, I ain't got nothing against it!" And with that the chameleon pulled the bowl over to his place and started shovelling it into his mouth, but all I could do was snort and look the other way, which happened to be towards the door.

Just then, a new figure stepped into the saloon. He had some kind of black cloak slung over his shoulders and a black hat concealed his face, but I managed to get a glance of black and scaly skin and from the black tail that peaked out from beneath his cloak indicated that it most probably was some kind of lizard. Now I know it was weird and normally I would have not wasted my time on eying such a newcomer, but there was something about him, that made my pupils turn into slits and my eyes narrow and just then he looked up and two piercing yellow eyes stared into my own golden ones.

Pure hate. That was all that I could read in them, as we both stared at each other, his own eyes narrowed and a slight sneer on his mouth. I hissed warningly and opened my mouth a fraction; just enough so that the strange lizard or whatever he was could get a peek at my venom dripping fangs.

When seeing that, the new creep pressed his lips into a thin line and turned once again to the bar and started walking, but not without sending me one last withering glare.

Just for the record, I hated this guy. From that moment were I set eyes on him, I hated him. Okay, you guys must think, yeah, but she also hates rattlesnake Jake, but that is different. He may be an ass most of the time and I wouldn't mind sinking my fangs into him, but now and then I even enjoyed his company. However with this guy, there just seemed something wrong and I couldn't place my tongue on it and that was driving me slightly insane.

I turned my head back to my fellow table sitters only to discover that all three of them, yes also Mr Bird, had nearly finished the bowl of gumbo and seemingly hadn't even realised that someone new had entered the saloon.

"Tasting good?" My voice dripping with sarcasm, made the sheriff shift around a little, but then he seemed to finally mustered up enough courage and replied in a rather cheeky tone. "Why yes, Roxy. In fact it was delicious. The vegetables practically melted on one's tongue and the warm soup leaves this warm feeling in one's stomach. Heaven, really. Ya missed out big time!"

I glowered at the sheriff, our heads at the same height, while he just grinned and my tail curled and uncurled itself, while imagined strangling the green reptile in front of me. "One day sheriff. One day." But Rango just laughed it off and patted my check, only causing me to hiss once again dangerously, making him pull his hand away real fast. Now that was better.

"As you were too busy gobbling up my food, I doubt that you saw that creepy bastard enter the saloon a few minutes ago." I said still staring at the sheriff, who shot me a warning look.

"Watch yer language Roxette! And where is this new comer? As a sheriff I should welcome him!" Rango said and started to look around, but seemingly could not spot the newcomer.

"Who are you? My father? I can call a creepy bastard a creepy bastard whenever I want! And it is true. Some kind of black lizard thing, in a black cloak with a black hat. Not suspicious at all. Totally cliché! He gave this death stare, I'm telling you sheriff! He looked at me as if he wanted to cut my head off or something!" I widened my eyes in mock horror as I stared at the sheriff, who simply rolled his weird green eyes at me.

"Are ya sure it ain't ya who wanted to cut off the poor fellows head and gave him a death stare, Roxy? Ya sure ya didn't mix them two things up, ey?" He gave me this look that clearly said 'I don't believe a single word of your bullshit girl!' and all I could do was grind my jaws together, trying not to lash out at the sheriff in front of everyone. That wouldn't really help my case at all.

"I'm telling the truth Rango! Something is wrong with that guy! Have you never read a book or watched a movie? Guys that are dressed like the guy that I saw are _always_ the villain! It's a plotline law, got it? A friendly daisy-picker wouldn't dress up as a serial killer! Not many things give me the creeps, your eyes being one of them, but that guy could win an award for being a creep! So, you go find him and then tell him to fu- uhm, get lost!" I quickly changed my vocabulary selection when I saw the flat glare that the sheriff was giving me. I mean, he did have a point. It could be that I swore a teeny tiny bit too much…

"Sorry Roxette, but that ain't gonna happen. Everyone's got a right to stay here! If that weren't so I would have te kick ya and Jake out too, cause both of ya are dangerous!" He stated firmly.

"Woah! Now don't you go and put me into the same category with that rattlesnake or that other creep!" I glowered at the sheriff, who seemed to be in thought.

"Yer right. Yer should have a category of ya own…" I nodded with a grim smile and turned to look around for the newbie, only to slowly turn my head back to the sheriff.

"Wait a minute. Did you just insult me?" I narrowed my golden eyes at the sheriff, who simply grinned a wicked green and winked at me, while little Priscilla, whose presence I had practically forgotten, let out a quiet little snicker.

One day that mousey thing would pay…

"Yer shift's starting now Rox!" Buford's voice found its way to my ears and inwardly I heaved a sigh. I could finally do something again and not just sit around doing nothing and wasting my time with these idiots. Okay, that was mean. They weren't idiots, just slightly annoying small town people, or whatever…

"Coming!" I shouted, before nodding towards Rango and Mr Bird – I would call him that way because I always already wanted to call someone like that – before pushing myself away from the table and slowly slithering over to the bar.

While doing so, I could sight of the newcomer. He was sitting all hunched up at one of the tables with a bottle of whisky or something similar standing in front of him, while he seemingly just stared into his glass.

When passing, I made a face at him and somehow – don't ask me how – he knew, for he looked up at me, well, glared up at me actually with bloodlust in his eyes, causing me to just hiss down at him once again and bare my fangs slightly in warning.

I didn't have a fancy rattle like some others around here!

The black lizard guy stiffened and I noticed his hand itching beneath his cloak, but before he could either pull out a gun or whatever he was hiding, I shot him a last mean glare, before quickly slithering up to the bar, ignoring the apron that Buford held out for me. I so was not going to wear that embarrassing thing again!

"Sorry Buford, but I don't feel like looking like a housewife or anything similar, okay." The toad just nodded, before simply handing me a tray of various drinks and then sending me out to simply go around and offer drinks.

I did that for a while, but stayed away from the cloaked figure, even though I noticed that his bottle was empty and he clearly wanted a refill. Well, I wasn't going to do that for him! He could get up and get his drink himself. I didn't serve creeps. Excepts for the majority of the people in the saloon, but that was something different. They were maybe creeps but friendly creeps. Well. Most of the time.

* * *

The sun had already set a few hours ago and I was tired. Soon my shift would be over and I would be able to lie down in that unbelievably non-existent comfy bed of mine, wrap myself up in all those little blankies and then fall into a heavenly deep sleep and possibly not be woken up just after sunset by a stone to the nose.

A sigh of contempt left my lips as I put down another glass of cactus juice in front of an old black bobcat who didn't even look at me and for sure not thank me.

Ass.

Shaking my head at the unfriendly citizen – I know, now the pot was calling the kettle black, but what the heck – I slowly slithered back to the bar, but had to pass the table with the weird black lizard on it, before I could reach my destination.

The lizard seemed so drunk already that he was half asleep, or he was simply tired but didn't have enough money to check into the motel – yes, there was a motel as I discovered while slithering through town aimlessly, but the rooms had been too small for me in any case and I preferred my own home over some shabby place – so he simply fell asleep in the saloon, no money needed.

A devilish smile crept onto my mouth as I came closer. _'Well, he cannot stay here. This is a saloon not a five star hotel. If he wants to sleep but has no money, he should dig himself a hole in the sand and hopefully use it as his grave as soon as possible. I am being a good waitress and worker of this saloon and will now dispose of this nuisance. I am just doing my job.'_

I told myself with my evil grin, while I slithered up to the table, checking if the guy really was out cold.

I let my tongue flicker out of my mouth, but soon regretted it. The taste of smoke, alcohol sweat and grime caused me to gag and I quickly decided never ever to do that again.

In one swift movement, I wrapped my tail around a leg of his chair and then gave it a quick but hard pull, sending the guy flying a few paces.

He crash landed next to another table and bolted upright with a weird kind of girly scream. I couldn't help but laugh loudly when seeing his bewildered face however the bewilderment soon made place for absolute loathing.

In the blink of an eye he had pulled two huge knife dagger thingies from beneath his cloak and in a movement like lighting hauled the one at me.

Thank goodness I managed to dodge it, but it did graze my check a little and the stinging sensation caused me to draw in my breath in a hiss. I could feel a tiny stream of blood trickle down my face. That little fucker was so dead.

"I will not be treated in this way by such a vile creature as ya, yer slimy worm! Ya all should be killed, ya devil's spawn!" The black lizard screamed at the top of his lungs – his words slightly slurred, due to the alcohol - at me, everyone else in the saloon was deadly silent, watching with open mouths for the outcome.

Rolling my eyes I sneered at the lizard. "Pathetic." And then I turned around. I didn't need to make a big scene now, I would just get myself in trouble or even fired and I needed this job. Without it I wouldn't be able to keep on living here.

Well, turning my back on the drunken maniac wasn't one of the smartest things I had ever done in my life, for suddenly a cold hand touched me and before I was even able to swirl around, I felt it.

The most excruciating pain drove through my long body, as the second dagger pierced my flesh and dug its way through me.

I let out a yelp and without even thinking I whipped my head around and dug my fangs into the creature closest to me, which happened to be the black lizard who had only seconds ago plunged his dagger into my body.

He screamed a blood curling scream, but my own pain caused me to not even really hear it, instead I simply started to pump my deadly orange venom through his body, which only seemed to increase the hysterical screaming, however it seemed that not only the black lizard was creaming, but the whole saloon had erupted into chaos, screaming and pure mayhem.

The reptile in my mouth was punching me on my snout with his fists, but in comparison to the dagger in my side, it was nothing, and with the increasing amount of venom in his system, the weaker his punches became.

Suddenly a series of hand gripped my jaws and wrenched them open, causing the lizard to fall onto the ground, trying to press his hands against the two holes in his body, where blood was streaming out from.

I was as if in a haze and started to shake my head. I tried to back away, but that small movement caused me to let out a quiet yelp of pain.

I shut my eyes and clenched my jaws together, the shivers that were running down my spine only making matters worse.

Slowly black purple and yellow spots started to form in front of my eyes and that commom feeling that you get before you faint overcame me. I started to sway from side to side, praying that I did not black out now. But all my prayers went unheard and I could feel my body giving in, but before I passed into the land of dreaming, I seemed to catch the whole scene that was playing out around me.

Everyone was still screaming and trying to get away from me and out from the saloon as quickly as possible. Rango, Mr Bird and a few other people who I didn't know by name were all kneeling beside a twitching and jerking black lizard, all wearing horrified expressions.

I passed out before my head touched the ground.

* * *

**Uhhhh, now what? She really always manages to get herself into trouble ;)**

**Sorry that the end is a little weird, it just was real difficult, but I don't know why -.-**


	8. You are no monster

**Okay. Once again I have managed to take my time with a chapter. I simply have a real bad writer's block at the moment and you poor people have to suffer because of that. I feel dreadful **

**But now to this chapter. As this chapter does have a bit of a bloody quality to it, I just wanted to warn you. It's nothing terrible really so I think I'm simply being paranoid here…**

**Well, you guys just enjoy this chapy. A tiny little bit of fluff, but not much, sorry :/**

* * *

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 8 – You are no monster_

The sweet nothingness of my unconsciousness didn't last for long, for I only passed out for a couple of seconds, before my head jerked up again and without even thinking about what my actions would do to my body and my reputation, I made a dash for the door, the shock finally reaching my stupid brain and causing me to forget about the pain, or should I rather say, not feel it.

All I knew was that someone had stabbed me with a dagger in my side and that I had killed someone in front of the whole town who seemed to be out of their minds and that I was now fleeing from the sight of crime.

'_Not one of your smartest actions Rox! With you fleeing those morons will have even more reason to mistrust you! – But that asshole tried to kill me! I was just defending myself! This isn't fair. Whose got a dagger in her side, hugh?'_ I argued with myself. _'Great, now I even am having imaginary conversations!'_

Slowly I could feel the last reserves of energy drain from my body and with a muffled "Uff!" I collapsed on the sandy dunes a bit out of town. I shut my eyes tightly, but couldn't stop a tear from escaping one of my eyes and then slowly making its way down the spikey surface of my scaly cheek, before dropping with an audible splash – or maybe it was just my imaginary running wild – to the sandy desert floor, where it was greedily soaked up my the bone dry ground.

Seemingly it wasn't just my tear that the ground seemed to soak up, it felt like the sand beneath my pained body was soaking up all my energy, draining my body until there was nothing left but pain. I would have thought, the pain would wear off at some point, but it was just becoming worse and I could feel hot streams of blood running down the side of my body and soaking the ground beneath me, turning the sand into a bloody mud patch.

The wound was throbbing and the pain was riding my spine like a cowboy his bull. _'Okay, that is a little fucked up, but hey, I am suffering severe blood loss here! When you are bleeding to death in the desert you are allowed to make weird references. I must make a point now, before I die!'_

I cringed at my last thought. I didn't want to die. I still had a full life ahead of me, with no friends, a family that hated me, practically no money, a town that now hated my guts… Fuck. How pitiful my life actually is and how pitiful of myself to start crying again because even thought there was little worth living for, I was a too great coward to simply let myself go, or slide or whatever one would say in this situation.

And the saddest thing of all? The most pitiful of all thoughts that crossed my mind at that stage, was that I wouldn't get to see Jake's stupid face again and wouldn't get to tell him that I was sorry for being such a bitch and of course to tell him one last time that he was a moron and asshole.

It was so typical of me to think about the most stupid things of all at a time like this. What was wrong with me? _'Okay girl. Now get your act together and think about something nice, something fun, something that will make you happy. It won't help you in no way if you just lie here and wallowing in self-pity!'_

Blinking, I opened my eyes and tried to get a look at the starry night sky and the bright moon that was seemingly functioning as a sort of dimmed down spot light on my battered body.

The memory that entered my mind, was from when I was still a little girl and believed that my life was somehow normal. I had had a fight with my sisters – once again – and was sulking down at the great waterhole, however carefully avoiding the larger animals as not to be stood on.

My brother had found me wallowing in my own self-pity, just like I was doing now, and in his attempt to make me happy again, he had started making funny faces. Me being still young and naïve had soon begun to laugh at his antics and he had scooped me up and tossed me high up into the sky, time after time, until I had forgot all the bad things that had been going on.

Sighing I closed my eyes, only to hear light footsteps approach me. So this was it then, they had come to finally get rid of the monster that they had welcomed so kindly into their midst. Not that I truly blamed them, I would also be petrified if I was in their place, but I couldn't help but curse them at the same time. They were so lucky. They were normal, not a threat everyone gawked at or fled from. They didn't have to hide their true bloodthirsty nature in order to live their normal and peaceful lives. I hated them for having something that I didn't have. I hated them for having the opportunity of a normal – non-violent – life.

The crunching of the sand beneath boots came to a still right next to my head, but all I could do was squeeze my eyes shut tightly and not dare let my tongue flicker out of my mouth. I didn't want to know who had come to kill me. I didn't want to project my entire hate onto some person. I didn't know if I wouldn't let my instincts take over once again…

"Roxy? Roxette?"

Oh no. Oh god no. Why him? I didn't want to hate him. From the beginning he had been so good to me. He had even made it onto my favourite person list, but had only been recently erased, when he had woken me up by a stone to the snout.

But then again, I guess it was his duty as sheriff to get rid of any troublesome inhabitants. I knew he wouldn't want to do it and it was my fault that he would have to do something that he truly despised, even though he often boasted with the fact that he had killed before.

I didn't make a sound, but flinched slightly when I felt his scaly hand on my head and then, to my utter surprise and also slight horror, he started stroking my head, as if I was a little child that needed soothing. Well, at this point I didn't really care and as I couldn't fight it any longer, I let the tears slowly spill over my cheeks.

"Oh Roxy. W-what have ya done, poor missy. I-it's okay. Everything's okay Roxette. Everything's g-gonna be fine." It was clear to the ear that the sheriff wasn't used to such a situation, but heck, neither was I and I had been in pretty freaky situations before. Better don't ask.

Suddenly I felt him shift and then he was sitting down and carefully leaning against my good side, careful not to cause any more damage, before he slung his arms around my large heart shaped head and then pulled it onto his lap, where he could stroke my head less awkwardly and he even started to wipe away the tears that he caused my scales to shimmer in the moonlight.

Sighing I leaned into his gentle touch, not being able to remember when last anyone had been this close to me, soothing me, and showing me that someone cared for me. It was a little surreal. I mean, I had just killed someone in front of a large crowd and yet here was good ol' Rango, sitting in the sand beside me, stroking me. I know what you all must think: _'Why is that fucking moron not getting that dipshit of a doctor to keep me from dying!' _well, at that point, I couldn't care less actually. I didn't want to be alone and I doubt the doctor would come here on his own behalf.

"Sheriff Rango?" My voice was breathy and raspy, so completely not my normal loud self and laced with pain, uncertainty and even fear, as I freely admit.

I could still feel him stroking my head. "Yes missy?"

"I-I have done something very stupid, haven't I?" I couldn't make myself open my eyelids and look into his green and yellow eyes, fearing to see – to see what? Pain, fear, hurt, disappointment? I didn't know all I knew was that I was scared.

"But that ain't something new…" I actually had to smile a little his response, but didn't dare to laugh or even chuckle, fearing the tremendous pain to enflame even more. All I wanted was the pain the end.

Before I could say anything in my defence, not that I actually had any clue what I could have said, I heard a rustling, as if something large was dragged against the sand. At first I hoped that it was the doctor who had brought out a wagon or something similar to transport me with, but I soon realised, that a cart wold never be so quiet or make such rhythmic sounds.

What could it possib-

"What in hell's name is going on here sheriff!?" My breath caught itself and my heart seemed to make a strange jumping motion in my chest.

Today really was my lucky day. Oh goodies, here we go…

* * *

A scowl was still plastered on my face as I slithered through the nightly desert, the full bag of money that was tied to my armour belts did nothing to lighten my mood. Ever since earlier on today I had been in a bad mood and then when I had left town to get another job done, my mood seemed to drop even lower, for the unlucky critter that I killed had seemed decent enough, but had the bad idea of pissing me off with some rather rude remarks. In the end he had even deserved to be shot, but strangely it hadn't lightened my mood at all.

Sighing I shook my head slightly before looking up straight again. I could already see the faint light of the town in the background. _'I wonder what that annoying woman is doing at the moment? Would she still be working at this time at night? I guess it ain't gonna hurt nobody to check in and see if she is even still alive and hasn't managed to get herself killed yet. It is a wonder how she has lived so long with such a rash tongue as she has. Sometimes I really wonder-'_

My thoughts were cut short when suddenly the smell of blood hit my nostrils and I was immediately alert and started to check around so see if I could detect from where that oh so familiar smell was coming from.

My hellfire eyes locked on two or more silhouettes just outside of town and immediately I could sense that something was wrong. Call it intuition or the fact that I could hear the towns people run amok right up until were I stood.

And there I had been looking forward to a nice and relaxing evening, having a drink and maybe even a little banter with Roxette before going to sleep, but no, some moron just had to make trouble.

Whoever it was should better get his ass out of town before I found out or should be dead.

The second one sounded more appealing.

Starting forwards to investigate on the shadows of whomever were standing or doing whatever out of town, I focused on the shadows and after a few minutes, what had seemed like a group of people, turned out to be the long and spikey form of the red African Bush Viper and … the sheriff?

I let my dark blue tongue flicker out of my mouth and immediately the strong taste of blood hit me full on. I furrowed my brows and moved closer.

'_What in tarnation-'_

I stopped my own thoughts, when seeing the sheriff leaning against her golden and red snake's side, holding her head on his lap and stroking her carefully, the dark of night not hindering me in seeing tears glistening on her bright red cheeks and the worry which was etched into the sheriff's face.

Before I could stop myself, I said "What in hell's name is going on here sheriff?" I immediately wished that I hadn't said anything, for now I had alarmed both of my presence and I clearly saw Roxette flinch just when Rango looked up at me with a worried face. No, he wasn't worried, he was beyond worried.

Never had I seen such a look of fear? – no, that was not it, I couldn't even explain the look that was on his face.

"Thank goodness yer here Jake. I need te get Doc, but I couldn't leave Roxy alone, in fear that she would d-" But just before he could utter the last word, he quickly cut himself off, especially when noticing the red snake next to him flinch again.

"What. Is. Going. On." I kept my voice as low and calm as possible; not wanting to freak either of them out, for having the idiot freak out would not be very helpful. Why did things always have to go wrong as soon as I turned my back on this place?

Rango looked down at the viper who had her golden eyes shut tightly, as if not wanting so see something, before he stroked over her head one last time – it was a loving and soothing gesture at the same time and caused something inside me to stir, nearly causing me to hiss, but I kept it together – before standing up and carefully settling the heart shaped head of the female snake on the dusty ground.

My eyes were trained on him, as the green chameleon beckoned me to follow him, as he walked around Roxette's long and spikey scaled body. Once on the other side, my heart nearly missed a beat.

The sand was covered in a dark substance without real colour due to the dark of night, but I would have had to be extremely drunk or out of my mind to not know what it was I was looking at.

Blood.

Loads of it. Immediately my eyes started to search the source of the red substance and this time my breath actually caught in my throat. A long dagger with a normal hilt was buried deep in her side, a stream of dried blood covering her entire left side.

I didn't even look at the sheriff, when he started talking, but kept my gaze firmly on the ghastly wound. "Some strange fellow arrived in the salon and the two of 'hem didn't take a very positive shining te each-other. Kinda hate at first sight, one could say. Roxy, being well, Roxy, provoked him into attacking her and he stabbied her with this strange dagger. She got a fright or whatever and bit the fellow. Had to unclench the girl's jaws from that guy. Roxy went into shock and then stormed outside. And this is where I found here. She seems pretty calm now, but I don't know…. Any other creature would have been killed by a wound like that. I had to stay with her. I didn't want her to be alone if…. But now, if ya could just keep an eye on the missy, make sure that she doesn't hurt herself even more, I'll get the Doc."

Without looking at the sheriff, I gave him a curt nod and only moments later was the chameleon scurrying off to get that drunken doctor. Oh jolly.

Carefully I made my way over back to her head. It didn't seem like she was sleeping, which was good, but I simply had to check. "Miss Roxette? Can ya here me?"

After what seemed like an eternity, her eyes fluttered open, but she didn't look at me, but instead gazed at the black horizon. "You don't have to stay here Jake. Rango will be back with the doctor. You can go home. You can't do anything for me. No one can, actually."

I furrowed my brows and heaved a sigh - damn, I think I was becoming soft – before slowly settling down right next to her, that our bodies were just touching. At first she stiffened and I regretted the action immediately, but then strangely enough she seemed to relax and finally her eyes drifted over to me and my hellfire ones locked on with her two pools of molten gold and then she pulled up one corner of her mouth, a tiny little smile, in all her pain for me. A nice thought.

"Thank you. You know, I actually had prepared a speech in my head in case I were to die. Wanna her it?" I just stared at the stabbed woman that lay there next to me in the sand, drenched the ground in blood and blinked.

"Definitely not." But she didn't even seem to notice, hear or simply care about my answer, for a little smile crept up on her face as her eyelids shuttered closed once again and she drew in what seemed to be a rather painful breath.

"I had been planning on telling you that you're an asshole." I groaned and rolled my eyes. Even when half dead the woman didn't change her lunatic ways. Oh boy. "And I wanted to say sorry that I'm always such a bitch to you. I guess I simply have never learnt how to treat a person that is well – uhm – like you?" I cocked a scaly eyebrow, which she however couldn't see as her eyes remained closed. "You're the only one who was willing to put up with me the entire time. You're one of the first actually. No one else has ever wasted their time on a bitchy nut like me. And I'm a monster. I'm a killing monster…"

A tear ran town her check and I felt fury build up inside me; however why I was so angry was beyond me. "Listen, woman. I dunno where ya got the impression that yer a monster, but I advise ya to let go of that stupid assumption real fast. It won't get ya nowhere in life!" My voice was harsh and felt strained.

Why did she think that she was a monster? Was it because she had killed someone? "The townsfolk will hate me even more now. I'm sure I won't be allowed to stay. And everything was slowly but surely turning out right. For once I thought I had finally achieved something in life, but truth is I'm just an obnoxious and stupid cow."

She had stopped crying and opened her golden eyes and was glaring at the sand in front of her, which was not stained with her blood. Sighing and without even really thinking about it, I carefully wrapped one of my body segments around a not hurt part of her and held her to me, feeling her once again stiffen, before relaxing, but this time only a little. Not that I blamed her.

"Yer not a killer and the townsfolk won't hate ya. Ya don't wanna know how many times I killed someone there." I could feel her huff out an annoyed breath and I knew exactly that that didn't really help anything, so I tried once more. "Yer ain't no killer Roxette. Yer a snake and that just is what snakes do. Something like that is always bound te happen with one of us around and you did it te defend yerself. Yer a snake, a stupid, obnoxious, insane and annoying snake, but one never the less."

To my surprise, she burrowed her head beneath my chin and from the corner of my eye I could see one of her mouth corners pulled up into a grin. "And you're an idiot and dreadful at holding speeches." Her voice – even though laced with slight pain – was joking and I couldn't stop from chuckling.

"Well, I at least hope that this has reserved me a place on yer favourite person list, ya know. I ain't gonna do this again and everything has a price in life." I meant it as a joke, but slowly she lifted her head and looked me into my eyes, a tiny little smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"You don't need a reservation, Jake. You've always been number one on it." Her breath was breezy, I could hardly hear her and before I had a chance to reply – not that I had any clue what so ever I could have possibly replied – she drifted off to sleep – or became unconscious, I'm not really sure- , still partly wrapped up in my coils.

Well, maybe today hadn't turned out all that bad…

Damn me and my softness.

* * *

With a groan – which seemed to be a habit of mine – my eyelids fluttered open, and looked around. I was clearly in my room, but how I had come here was an absolute mystery to me. '_Wait a minute? What the hell is actually going on? The last thing I really remember is flinging that asshat of a lizard off his stool and then-' _I shook my head. Nope. Nothing. Or, was there something? Little pictures started dancing in front of my eyes and words, pieces of sentences started to drift in and out of my hearing reach. Confused I started to massage my temple with the tip of my tail, however something didn't feel right when moving my body, as if my skin was stiff or something. Weird.

Slowly I started looking myself over, to find the source of that weird feeling and I soon found it. What once had most probably been a rather terrible gash, was now stitched up and even though it looked a little sore and swollen, I didn't feel a thing.

Then it hit me. "Fuck" My voice was raspy and sore and I quickly looked around for the big water container, from which I took a big gulp from once I found it standing right next to me. I could have sworn it had been in the corner of the room, but what the heck. What had happened, last night? I didn't really know for sure…

Groaning and moaning I started to stretch my stiff and slightly sore body and then shook my head. I must have passed out in the desert when I was – "Aww fucking shit! Why? Why always me?" I groaned, for I had definitely not been alone when I passed out or fell asleep, but instead I had been wrapped up in the one and only Grim Reaper's coils.

Wait a minute! I. Had. Been. In. Jake's. Coils? Oh my god. Oh my frickin' god! This was bad. This was very very bad! Why must I be such an idiot?

One does not simply pass out in Rattlesnake Jake's coils!

That should be made a law or something! What must he think of me? A stupid week little girl who got stabbed and couldn't help herself! And I told him that he was number one on my favourite persons list! So embarrassing! The next time I am stabbed – hopefully that day is still far off – someone must take a rope and tie my mouth shut!

'_Well. I will have to stay in my barren house for the rest of my life. No way am I going outside and running into Rattlesnake Jake. That would just be too embarrassing! And the townspeople! Most probably they will start screaming and running amok the second I stick my nose outside of my door. But the Doc, must have sewn me up, because I really doubt that Rango's hand or stomach would ever be steady enough to do something like that!'_ Sighing I looked around and already wanted to slither over to my window and just check what time it was outside, when suddenly I heard something hit the floor in a shattering manner and a dampened curse.

"What the-" I didn't finish my sentence, instead I slowly and as quietly as possible made my way over to the stairs and then slowly descended downwards, mentally preparing to have to fight off some assholy muggers or whoever was stupid enough to break into my house and then start throwing things around!

But when I reached the end of the staircase and was overlooking my barren living room, the only creature I locked eyes with was the green sheriff who currently was picking up with and pieces of what seemed to be a broken plate.

"Miss Roxy! Yer up! I'm so glad te see yer moving around again. Ya got us purdy worried there missy. Ain't no good idea to pull such a stunt again, hmm?!" Throughout Rango's rambling, I just stared at him with a cocked eyebrow, not understanding one single word of his little speech.

Finally I couldn't take his rambling any longer and I had to shut him up. "Sheriff! I have like no idea what you have been talking about for the past five minutes! I am hungry, in pain, feel like I wanna puke and just wanna get back to bed, so could you _please_ just tell me what the fuck is going on?"

My hissing voice quickly shut the chameleon up. Quickly the lizard disposed the shattered plate in a bin – which might I add I had never seen in my life before now – and slowly walked over to me, his hands raised in a calming way.

"No need te get worked up now, Roxy. Ya've been asleep for two days, only waking up for a few seconds at a time to drink something, but I guess ya don't remember that." Rango paused, clearly debating on what he should say next. "Why don't ya go and lie down again and I'll get ya something te eat and then will tell ya everything else. What about that?"

With a sigh I nodded and slowly turned around, only for halting and spinning around, as fast as my hurt body allowed me to – which was more like snail speed than anything else – and glared at the sheriff. "What the hell are you actually doing in my house?" I half shouted, but Rango just smiled, waved it off and walked into the old kitchen room, which I had yet to explore, if my memory served me well.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of laying on my makeshift bed, I could hear the creaking of the floorboards as Rango walked up the stairs and then through the door, a bowl of what smelled like soup in his hands.

"There ya go missy. Just what the drunken doctor ordered." I had already put the first spoon of cold soup into my mouth when he added the last part and actually nearly started choking on it, because I had to try and fight back a laughing attack.

Then, after I had calmed down and resumed spooning the rather good soup, Rango started with his report.

"At first it was a little difficult te convince ol' Doc te come out and help ya, but after I explained te the folks what had occurred, everyone calmed down and Doc came out with me. Ya had already passed out and Jake was holding ya." Rango shot me a look which I pointedly ignored, so he continued. "Doc got the sword out and stitched yer up and then Jake carried yer back here-"

I choked on my soup. With wide eyes I stared at the sheriff, my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish or something. _'Oh gods. Why always me?'_

Great, so not only had I made a fool of myself in front of the big rattler, no, he also had to carry me all the way to my home. I had to be cursed. There was no other explanation for my enormous amount of bad luck!

"Wait wait wait. So you are not only telling me that I passed out in the fucking Grim Reaper's coils, but that the just named also had to _carry _me home because you fucktards couldn't organize a plain old wagon? Let me bet, he even carried me up into my room, tucked me in and then of course he wouldn't leave my side as he had to watch over the poor damsel in distress!" I stated in a rather nasty and mocking tone.

The sheriff, who had visibly paled, started to inch away from me slightly. _'Yes, get some distance between the lunatic woman and yourself. Good job sweetie!' _I couldn't hold back the bitter thought, but quickly shook my head slightly, sighed and slowly started to play around with my spoon, not really feeling like eating anything anymore.

Damn, this not eating anything was becoming a habit…

"We would've brought ya a wagon, but Jake said that it would just hurt ya even more and then there was no other way so he had to carry ya here and me 'n Doc surely didn't drag ya up the stairs. But Roxy. Jake doesn't think of ya as a damsel in distress. I'm sure of that. The rattlesnake was really worked up about the whole thing, but he didn't watch over you. Why should he? He came in yesterday noon, but that was all." Rango had seemingly shrunk beneath my glare and become quieter and quieter with every word, until he was practically squeaking out the last syllables.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout, but there was no use anyway. I couldn't change anything. I should be thankful to the sheriff for even still being alive and since when did I care what other people thought about me?

Still, I would have to start working on my newest mission: How to avoid Rattlesnake Jake.

* * *

**Review lovelies! I luv them soooo much ;D**


	9. How to avoid Rattlesnake Jake

**Okay, just so that you guys know, I feel like really REALLY bad about not updating for such a long time. I was going through some stressful time and my muse seemed to have left me, but now I have the next 2 to 3 chapters ready, so yeah…. Soon more action will come in, don't worry ;)**

**So here you go, a nice and long chapter, ENJOY XD**

* * *

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 9 – How to avoid Rattlesnake Jake_

Nearly two weeks had past and mission: How to avoid Rattlesnake Jake was a real success. I had been able to avoid him the entire time. I actually would have deserved a cookie or an award, you know.

At first I had told Rango repeatedly that I felt oh so sick and that everything hurt and that I just wanted to sleep and that I felt depressed.

Okay. He didn't buy the depressed part, but I still convinced him to send Waffles – one of his closer friends and the dude I once knocked over – to me with food and water and what not to keep me from going stir crazy. But the thing is, the little bugger was too stupid for words and after 9 days - so, the day before yesterday - I might have threatened to cut off his little prick if he didn't get the hell out of my house.

The sheriff then of course came over to scold me, telling me that if I was fine enough to threaten one of his men in such a way, I was fine enough to move my sorry ass out of my home and get something done.

He didn't say it like that, but you get what I mean, right?

But the best part of the entire thing was that I had lost my job at the saloon and was not allowed in there again until further notice. Those little fucking assholes. At least Buford had still paid me all the money he owed me, so I wasn't completely blank as I had been when I first came to town.

Yay. An improvement.

Please note the sarcasm.

So after two days of sitting in my room alone, I was just about ready to throw myself out of the window. Not that it would actually hurt me or anything, but still.

Only problem: Going outside meant being seen by Jake. Not on my to do list. I still felt ashamed for what happened and how pitiful I had been and that he had to see me in such a state. I still didn't know why it bothered me so much, but if I hadn't come to a solution by now I would simply have to go with - well – nothing actually.

Another aspect that I think I forgot to mention was that the Spider dude had actually still completed my orders. Guess he was too scared to be the next one twitching on the ground, so now I actually had some pretty nice furniture in my home.

The couches were of a creamy white, the table a dark brown painted wood, the bed too. The bed was my favourite new aspect in my life. It was so big, that I could fit in there twice, but the one wall of my old sleeping room had ceased to exist, as the bed hadn't fit into the one room, so now the entire upper floor consisted of my improved bedroom.

Currently I was lounging on one of my couches, staring off into space, trying to avoid having to think about going outside, but sadly it kept on clinging to my mind like a tick to its host.

'_Oh hell. Let's get this over with. I need a job in any case! Not that anyone will have me, but I will be damned if I hide inside here until I die, just because of some stupid ass!'_

Heaving a huge big sigh, I slid down from my couch and slowly slithered past my kitchen and towards the door, which would lead me to my doom and despair.

I really had to get out of here!

Opening the door, I had to close my eyes for a moment, due to the assault of the bright light, streaming down from the sun. Blinded for a second, I rubbed my eyes with my tail and blinked a few times, until my eyes had become used to the bright light of the desert sun.

Now I just had to find out where I should go.

Well, the saloon was out of the question, at this time of the day – afternoon – the lake would be filled to the top with smelly little critters, so also no, hanging around the house was also a no go, because a certain scaly somebody could any moment return to his own home and my mission had yet to be aborted, so yeah.

The only place that I could go to was the sheriff's office. No one in this stupid town liked me and as a matter of fact, I would have no problem to see them burn in hell either, but as Jake was the one who brought on the burn in hell shtick I would have to let them live and in any case, I had killed enough people for a certain amount of time.

Slowly I started to make my way over to the sheriff's place, having to smile when seeing the sign that still hung there on its one little flimsy chain. The Waffles dude had been the one to tell me what had happened to the sign. Rattlesnake Jake. Of course. I should have known.

Shaking my head I tried to get rid of my smile. I had to appeal to Rango's better nature and if I arrived at his place, smiling as if I was up to no good, I doubt he would waste his siesta time, putting up with me.

"Ey sheriff!" The poor chameleon who was snoozing a little on his veranda, nearly fell off of his chair in fright, surely not expecting me to have come from beneath my rock anytime soon.

"Ahhh, Roxy. Decided to reside amongst the livin' once again. Ain't that just fine." I rolled my golden eyes at his mocking attitude.

"Better be careful what you say there Rango. I'm walking a very fine line between being open to anything and wanting to kill every single one off you people! I have nowhere to go, nothing to do and no one to speak to! I'm not even allowed into the bar!" Pouting I came to a stop right at his porch.

"Well, ya could always chat with Jake." – "Shit. Jake! Where?!"

I had fallen for it. As soon as I saw the amused twinkle in the chameleons greenish yellow eyes, I knew I had given myself away. I was such a fool! "Not funny sheriff! That was just low!"

Rango just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "What's up with the two of ya anyways? The one day ya hate yer guts, the other day yer laughing t'gether and Jake's lookin' out fer ya and then yer avoiding him like the pest, not leavin' yer house for over a week. I really don't know what I should make of it."

Huffing I looked down the main road, not wanting to look at the reptile. "Nothing. Everything's fine. I just don't wanna see his ugly mug right now!" And then, in a very small voice "It was humiliating."

The sheriff frowned. "What was?"

Groaning I turned back to him. "Being all weak like that! I hate it when I can't look out for myself and that Jake had to help me, that was humiliating okay!"

My brows knitted together and my mouth in a grim line, I looked down onto the ground, before letting out a huge big puff of air. "But I don't want to talk about him now. Tell me, what have I missed? Anyone else been killed? Any need of a new waitress or something?"

I tried to cover up my unhappy mood, which I couldn't explain to even myself, and instead smiled a cheeky smile, which was answered with a warm one from the sheriff. I think, after that one night where he sat there with me and soothed me, we had formed a certain bond of trust, but now enough of the sappiness!

The chameleon smiled while rubbing his chin. "News. News. Hmmm. Well. Nobody was killed, but old Gordy was beatn' to a pulp the day before oh, an' we got ourselves some newcomers, so ya ain't the uhm newcomer anymore!"

At that I perked up. Newcomers? Newcomers equals greater amount of people to annoy! "Yeah, two badgers. The ol' Mr Greystone an' his daughter. Poor lassy. Her daddy has lost his marbles and she's gotta look after him. She's opening a hairdressers. Maybe she's got a space fer ya! Ya should go check it out. It's just down the road and in case yer wonderin', Jake is outta town right now."

It didn't sound too bad. A crazy old badger and his daughter. At this point I would do anything, as long as I had something to do and I didn't have to hide from Jake! "Okay. Then I guess I will be a good and noble citizen of this town and go greet them!"

Rango shot me a warning look which I chose to ignore, before quickly slithering off, down the main road and towards some fun, well, at least I hoped that it would turn out to be some fun.

Right at the end of the road, there where the old hair saloon had been, I could already spot a black and white figure hurrying in and out of the old shop. Once I got closer, I was finally able to see the figure properly. It was a young female badger of a rather stocky but still fine build with semi long pitch black hair on her head. She wore a white blouse and long black skirt. She really had a black and white thing going!

"Newcomers have to pay a toll you know!" The poor mammal nearly let the bucket of paint in her paws drop, she got such a fright.

Spinning around and looking up at me, her hazel eyes became the seize of saucers, before she quickly seemed to collect herself and to my big surprise, she actually puffed up her chest and stemmed her stocky little arms into her sides. "There is no such thing as a toll! I asked!"

She sounded somewhat like a petulant little child and I couldn't help but grin, when seeing her frown, while craning her neck to look up at me. "You're right. There's no such thing. Was just messing with you. But if there where, then I would get to kick those out of town who forgot to pay it, which would be rather ironic, since I didn't pay either…"

Realizing that I was trailing off, I shook my head and then held out my tail, for her to shake. "I'm Roxy."

Immediately the frown on her face vanished and was replaced by a laughing face. "Ha. Good one. I'm Olga."

I pulled back a little and raised a scaly brow. "Seriously?" Laughing once again, she shook her head, before grabbing hold of my tail and shaking it. "No. I'm Brooke."

Rolling my eyes and pulling my tail back, I couldn't help but smirk at her. "I like you. Finally someone with a real sense of humour in this town! But as much as I would love you to say, as a friend I tell you: Run! Run for your lives, before the crazy people get to you!"

Both of us started laughing and a weight that I hadn't known even existed, seemed to vanish from my heart. "So. I heard you and your crazy dad are opening a hair salon." However that's when I noticed the flat look she shot me. "Not that I think your dad's crazy or anything. I don't even know him and ah – and I think I will just shut up now."

To my surprise however, Brooke simply waved it off. "It's true. My dad's really not completely there, sanity wise. He's old you know. And yes. As soon as I have rebuilt this stupid piece of junk, I will be able to open my own salon. I'm really excited, but I guess it could still take a while. I never would have thought that this place would be so run down."

Brooke shot the old and _very_ run down hair salon an exasperated look. That's when I had an idea. "If you need someone to help fix the place and you don't pay too shabby, I would stand to your service!"

The badger looked up at me curiously. "Well. I could always use someone your size and we can settle a reasonably sum for payment, but don't you already have a job?"

"Eh. Not anymore. Used to do waitressing here, but was fired when I killed someone, because that someone stabbed me. The norm here. Trust me." I had expected Brook to give me a horrified look and then run off screaming, but instead she just started laughing. What do you say about that?

"Hahaha. The norm ey? I like you and at least we won't be bugged with someone like you around. Come on. You just gotta duck when coming inside, we'll have to change that, if you will be working here in the future!" And already the busy badger was off with her bucket of paint. I followed as quickly as possible, ducking while trying to squeeze myself through the narrow door of the to be hairdresser. Once inside the old house however, I could straighten up once again.

"What do you mean? If I will be working here in the future. I just said that I would help you build this!" I was a little confused, but tried to hide it behind a gruff voice. Brooke however took no notice of it.

"Nonsense! I'll teach you and you'll become an awesome hairdresser!" I had to roll my eyes and snicker.

"Brooke. You know, I kinda don't have any hands…" I trailed off and Brooke swirled around and then looked me up and down.

"Oh. That puts a dumper on things." She put the bucket of paint down and then started rubbing her nose.

"You don't say!" I exclaimed and shot her a look, but she just shrugged it off, seemingly not even realising that she was dealing with a venomous snake – me, who else - that was fife times her size and could kill her any given second.

"Well, we'll find something!" And with that she reached for a big paint brush and handed it over to me, before taking one herself.

"Why do you want me to stick around so bad? Normally the people go running, screaming blue murder, or red murder in my case. No one wants anything to do with me and I don't really want to be around them either, but you … geese. I just can't figure you out and it's driving me berserk!" I frowned, while lowering myself to a more comfortable hight and so that I didn't have to look down anymore.

"Well. You're one of the first, except for the sheriff, who has talked to us, well me and from passing the other people actually gave me the creeps, so I figured out who I would prefer to have around: Some creepy buggers or a big freaky looking snake with a sense of humour who can scare off all the loons. And in any case. I have never had any problems with a snake, so why should I be scared of you? You seem perfectly friendly, well, except maybe for the killing that one guy part, so … yeah …" The badger then just shrugged, pushed some hair out of her face, before opening the lid of the bucket, revealing a lavender colour.

"Hugh. First time someone chose me over the others. I think your dad isn't the only one who's lost some important screws. Where's he actually?" I grinned over at the young woman, who simple rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time while dunking the brush into the pain and then starting the rather boring – at least to me – job of painting the old wooden walls.

"I locked him up in his room up-stairs." She stated with a real poker-face.

"Bahahahaha! You locked the nutter up? Seriously?! Brooke, I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship!" Both of us still laughing about the fact that she had locked her mentally instable father up in his room, both of us started painting the walls with the lavender paint and for once I had the feeling that I had found a friend, who was just as weird as myself.

Today hadn't turned out as dreadful as I had anticipated!

* * *

"I think the cashpoint should go over there!" – "You stupid? I said already that your god damn cashpoint won't fit over there!" – "No! You said it wouldn't go over there!" – "Yeah, well the stupid thing also won't go over there either! Just look at the corner, stupid woman!" – "The corner's fine and don't call me stupid woman you old bag of scales!" – " Who are you calling an old bag of scales, honey guts!" – "You already going senile, prickly pear? The only one around here that could be a bag of scales is you!" – "Bitch!" – "Hmpf!"

It had been going on like that for hours and both of us were having the time of our lives. Already right in the beginning we hadn't gotten very far with painting, because Brooke had accidently painted a part of my scales, causing me to tip the paint over her head, which again resulted in her chasing me around and hugging me, smearing all the lavender paint all over me.

Then her father had started demanding food – in a very loud manner – and I got to meet him for the first time. Given, he thought I was Paris Hilton – don't ask why – we hit it off quite nicely, well, more likely I hit him unconscious after a while, nicely. Brooke wasn't _too_ upset.

After that she had proclaimed to have lost her artistic muse and that she couldn't continue painting the walls. Of course a fight had broken out when I tried to tell her – in a very _friendly_ way – that painting a stupid wall in one colour didn't require an artistic muse. That's also when the name-calling started.

Up until now, we had come up with some pretty weird insults, but I think by now we had used up the really good ones and I was also starting to get tired, after having to push her stupid, pre-built cashpoint all around the big salon, her never being able to decide where to put it or me telling her that her choice was stupid.

"Fine. Put it there, shortly before the door and then let's get out of here before my dad recovers from your punch. I don't want to deal with him right now and I am dead!" Sighing Brooke leaned against the door, while I pushed the cash point into its final position.

"You are dead? I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO PUSH THIS THING ALL AROUND THE WORLD!" I exclaimed, before rolling around onto my back and closing my eyes.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Rox and get that red behind of yours outside. I need a drink!" Groaning I rolled back onto my stomach and followed the bossy badger outside and into the light of a setting sun.

"I wasn't being a drama queen." I made my best version of puppy eyes – didn't really work due to the slit pupil and that whole thing – while slithering with my entire body on the ground, next to Brook.

"Yeah yeah. Sure. Now where is the saloon again? I need something to drink!" At that I looked at her with a wicked grin.

"Remember when I told you that I killed the one guy?" Brooke nodded, a worried look on her face. "Well. I had been waitressing in the saloon and that one guy was just too weird and I might have provoked him, causing him to stab me – I even have the scar to prove it" I quickly showed her the hardly visible scar that had formed in the last couple of days. " and I bit him and he died and I was fired and am now not allowed to enter the saloon anymore, so yeah. I doubt that having a drink now will work."

Brook just waved it off. "Pappalapap! I don't care and I mean you're the biggest and deadliest thing around town! What are they supposed to do?"

"Shoot me would be the first thing and I am not the biggest or deadliest around town, believe you me." My face had lost the smile and I was glowering at the sand, while slithering on, slowly enough that Brooke didn't have to run.

"Okay okay. I know. These guys don't have a problem with shooting anyone, but what do you mean with not being the most dangerous and largest thing?" Brooke actually had a worried look on her face and was looking around as if something would jump out of the shadows and kill her at any moment.

"Ach. Don't worry about that. You're safe with me, well, most of the time and to your question, the only person you should mostly stay clear of is Rattlesnake Jake, the Grim Reaper, Snake from hell, ringing any bells yet?" Brooke was now more white thank black and white.

"The Grim Reaper?" Her voice was nothing more but a squeak and I actually had to laugh.

"Don't worry. He's really just an asshole with a loaded gun and an even more so loaded ego. Well, I guess he can be kinda fun, you just got to tease him a little first." I smirked over at the badger, who was looking very worried.

"Please just promise me, that you won't pick any fights with a guy who is called the Grim Reaper, while I am around, okay? Pretty please?" She clasped her paws together in front of her chest and looked at me pleadingly.

"I'll try. That's all I can promise. Now, let's get something to drink and try not to get shot!"

* * *

The moment we entered the bar, everything was quiet, just like the first time I ever walked into the saloon. Everyone was staring at me and shooting me worried looks, while looking at Brooke curiously at the same time. Weird critters I tell you.

We slowly made our way to the bar, where Buford was standing and watching us, well me really, warily. "I thought the sheriff told ya that ya ain't allowed in 'ere Roxy!"

I simply scoffed. "Sure did, but I decided to ignore it. I am thirsty and hungry and if you don't want to serve me, then I will just have to look for some_one_ else to fill me up! And in any case. I am here with a friend!" When saying someone, the toad visibly paled, but else kept his cool, while some of the closer standing people drew in sharp breaths, ignoring Brooke, who was watching the entire thing with vivid interest. _'Thanks for the help, sweetie.'_

"Okay okay. No need fer that, but if ya start any trouble I have no problem shooting, ya, got that?" Buford grumbled.

"Loud and clearly frogman, now give us some water and – Brooke? What do you want?" – "Water's fine, thanks Rox." – "Yeah, just a big mug of water!" With a sour look on his face, Buford turned around and filled a big mug with water, before handing it to me with two additional glasses.

I turned around and then guided Brooke to one of the tables, where she sat down on one of the old chairs and I draped my spikey coils on the opposite end of the table, before pouring her a glass of water and pushing it carefully over to her, none of us saying a word.

"One to zero for the bag of scales." I stage whispered over to her, the young woman answering me with a devilish smile, before taking a sip of her water and sighing.

"It's so good to just relax for a few moments! All that planning has made me so tired!" Brooke slumped down in her chair and closed her hazel eyes for a moment, me grinning slightly.

"Yeah, thinking is real tiring for the likes of you!" I snickered when she shot me a nasty look, but suddenly something in her demeanour seemed to change and her eyes grew bigger, something that she seemed to do often when confronted with a new situation.

"Hey, uhm, Rox. Eh, Roxy –" Brooke seemed to trail off, not knowing what to say, while staring right past me. Maybe she had inherited the mental issues from her father. That would explain why we were getting along so well…

"What's wrong now Brooky? Please don't tell me that you've gone brain dead!" I drawled while leaning back, only to come into contact with a very large body.

"Shit!" I jerked away, nearly flipping over the table, while trying to bring some space between me and the rattlesnake with the raised eyebrows and the annoying smirk on his face.

"Stupid asshole! Why do you always have to sneak up on me?" I hissed at the larger snake with narrowed eyes, while trying to hide how embarrassed I really was. Hadn't Rango said that he was out of town? That little shit must have lied to me! _'Or Jake simply returned now that it's getting dark already'_ a sneaky little voice added in my head.

"I didn't sneak up on ya, woman. Yer simply deaf." Was his only reply.

I lifted up my head and straightened up, before turning my back once again and pretending to be very interested in my glass of water, while ignoring the stares of both Brooke and Jake, but the ignoring of the later became a little difficult, when suddenly cold metal touched the area where I had been stabbed.

"Why'd ya lock yerself up the last couple of days?" His tone was casual, well, as casual as he could manage.

"Eh, don't like the rain?" Was the only thing I could come up with in short notice, causing Brooke to shoot me a strange look and Jake to look at me flatly.

"I was trying to overcome my severe claustrophobia?" Jake just kept on staring at me flatly, while Brooke placed one of her black paws over her mouth, to hide the smirk.

"I was doing an undercover mission? Oh come on! What do you wanna hear?!" I now glowered at the larger snake, who simply shook his head and sighed.

"Ya sure ya didn't get a knock to that pretty head of yers, miss Roxette?" I couldn't help but smile wickedly at that.

"Awww, you think I've got a pretty head! Did you hear that Brooke?" I smirked over at Brooke who my now was pressing both of her paws to her mouth, trying to keep from bursting out laughing. Why had I even been afraid to talk to Jake again? I seriously couldn't remember.

"Last I saw ya, yer where bleeding te death. I think anything would be an improvement te that." He replied flatly.

I couldn't come up with areal reply, so I simply shrugged, before half turning back to Brooke. "But where are my manners. I've forgotten to introduce the two of you!"

"Ya know what manners are?" I simply ignored the sneaky comment from the rattlesnake and continued on.

"Jake, this is Brooke Greystone. She and her wacko dad moved here recently. Brooke. This is Rattlesnake Jake, the mighty Grim Reaper!" I snickered when Jake shot me annoyed look and nearly full out burst out laughing when Brooke shot me a doubtful look.

"That's not the Grim Reaper Rox! Everyone knows that he's a skeleton dude with a black cloak and a freaky scythe! Seriously, haven't you ever watched a horror movie!" Due to the fact that she looked completely serious, I couldn't help but burst out laughing, only being fuelled by the annoyed hiss coming from Jake.

"Hahahaha! She's right Jakey. Shame on you! Hahahaha!" Both Brooke and I kept on laughing, right up until the distinct cocking of a gun. Immediately both of us shot up and Brooke dove behind me, when seeing the pissed off look on Jake's face.

"Ya were saying?" He spat out between clenched jaws, his bright fire red and yellow eyes seemingly glowing in the dull light of the saloon, while all the inhabitants of the bar were watching with scared looks on their faces.

"Nothing." Both Brooke and I quickly quipped.

"Good!" Jake made to turn away, but I quickly stopped him by wrapping my tail around his gun and giving it a gentle tug.

"Oh come on Jake. Don't be insulted. We were just messing with you and if it helps at all, I think you're a kick ass Grim Reaper, and Brooke started it!" –"Ey!" – "We're just bored that's all, it's Brooke's fault!" – "Roxy!" – "What?" Brooke was glowering at me and Jake just heaved a sigh.

"I don't know why I put up with ya, crazy woman." Jake slowly settled down next to me, but then looked up again. "Why are the two of ya actually covered in purple paint?"

"It's lavender!" Was Brooke's immediate reaction. "Brooke's fault!" Was mine. "That's not true!" – "Sure it! You painted me first!" – "Yeah but you dumped the paint over my head!" – "Okay but you hugged me!"

Suddenly the was a low growl next to me and the next second Jake was slowly slithering off, muttering something about mental woman beneath his breath.

"Now look what you did Brooke! You scared him off! Nice job sweetie!" – "I scared him off? You're the mentally handicapped one!" – "Says the woman with a nutter as a dad!" – "You knocked him unconscious!" – "What's that got to do with anything? And the wacko old dude called me Paris Hilton!"

* * *

At some point during the night we had gotten tired of arguing about pointless things and had instead settled my payment and then said goodnight. Brooke had grabbed a meal for herself and her dad and had then wandered off, telling me that I didn't have to come with her. She was a tough black and white woman who needed no protection. Her words, not mine!

I had stuck my head out of the saloon and had spotted Jake still curled up outside of his home, even due to the late hour and the lack of sun and a bad conscience had overcome me. He had been so helpful when I had been stabbed and I repaid him by avoiding him and then insulting and making fun of him.

Quickly I slithered back to the bar. "Hey, frogman, a cactus juice to go please!" Buford shot me a doubtful look, but handed me the drink with a shrug. He couldn't care less I guess.

Careful not to prick myself with the bottle, I made my way outside and then over to Jake, who was seemingly staring into the night.

"Hey there." At the unusual softness in my voice, Jake immediately turned his head to me and grew a look of surprise, when I handed him the bottle.

"A little sorry for behaving like an ass earlier on. I didn't mean to insult you, you know." At that Jake smirked and shook his head slightly.

"Where did ya get that idea from, woman?" Sighing I rested my body down next to his, however made sure that we weren't touching.

"That stuff with the Grim Reaper. It really wasn't meant as an insult, just some good natured fun." I looked at him with puppy eyes, causing him to snort.

"Ya didn't insult me. Take's a bit more for me te feel insulted by something coming from yer mouth." When he smirked at me I couldn't help but grimace. He was right. Stupid ass. Why did he always have to be right?

"Well, and I guess I should dig out that one word. Or two, if you think about it." Now Jake was looking at me funny.

"Gratefulness. I looked it up and added it to my dictionary, so I guess, uhm, thank you, uhm, for staying with me and helping me out, when I was doing my best incorporation of dead-meat. Rango told me you had to haul my heavy ass back home. That really wasn't necessary you know." I didn't dare look at him instead I simply stared down at the dark sand beneath me, trying to ignore his staring.

"I found out that I was number one on that stupid list of yers. Didn't wanna lose my place too soon." At that I snorted and had to choke back a laugh.

"Oh what have I done? You'll never let me live that one down now, right?" Jake just shook his large head with the black hat on top, grinning evilly.

"Never."

* * *

**Reviews? Anyone? So sorry again for the long wait :/**

**So, Roxy's finally got a friend who is just as crazy as her! Poor Jake, now he has to deal with both of them. Poor guy, but oh well, we live in a cruel world XD**


	10. Shot

**Okay, this chapter is a little shorter, but at least I am posting it on time ;) Enjoy**

* * *

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 10 – Shot_

"That wall over there is lavender. We can't paint this one orange!" "Are you colour-blind or something you stupid twit?" The poor racoon was becoming smaller and smaller, as if Brooke's and my insults were weights that were pulling him to the ground. The owner of the general store was more than just a little confused, I think, as to why we weren't happy with the colour he had brought us. But it was true. You couldn't paint one wall a soft lavender colour and the other one a bright orange!

"O-okay. A-and what's with them p-paints over there?" Lucky for the shabby looking racoon, he had also brought us some different paints and Brooke, who was currently resembling a fury rather than a badger, stalked over to them and started inspecting them, while I peeked over her shoulders.

"I like the light green Brooky. It would fit." Brooke nodded slowly at my comment. Never would have thought that I had a sense for colours. A pat on the head would be nice, but oh well.

"You're right. Anything's better than the orange. 'kay! We're talking the green." With that the badger grabbed the bucket of paint and carried it inside the building, leaving the dirty racoon alone with me outside.

When he didn't leave I puffed up a little and narrowed my eyes, before snarling a vicious "Git!" causing the poor thing the squeak and run away as fast as his stubby legs could carry himself and the rest of the not bought paints.

"Gosh Rox. You've really got a way with people, you know that girl?" Was the first thing I got to hear as soon as I entered the big to be saloon.

"I have my –" However I didn't get to even really start my sentence, for suddenly the loud screech of her mental dad broke the rather quiet atmosphere.

"BROOKEIRA! THE ALIENS ARE ATTACKING!" Immediately Brooke set down the paint and stormed upstairs, while I simply rolled on the floor laughing my head off. Mr Greystone was absolutely hilarious when he had his fits, which mostly revolved around aliens and such stuff. It really never got boring.

After a couple of minutes Brooke came walking down the stairs, rubbing her forehead. "Sometimes I swear I wanna toss him out the window!" She grumbled, causing my smile to broaden.

"If you need a hand, well tail in that, just say the word, but it would be a pity. It is rather entertaining." She just shot me a flat look and once again both of us picked up our paint brushes and started on the last wall. Man would I be happy when it was over.

"Sooo…" Brooke started, not looking up from her job.

"Sooo?" I copied her and also just kept my eyes on the paint job.

"Jake hugh?" Now I did look over at her and could detect a little smirk on her mouth.

"What's with him?" I narrowed my eyes, not liking where this was going.

"You could have told me that you two had a thing you now. And there I thought we were friends!" She said accusingly, while I just stared at her wide eyed.

"WHAT? HELL NO! Brook – URGH – just NO!" I shook myself and shivered in horror, well, at least I really _really_ hope it was horror.

"Now don't you give me that! I have a head on my shoulders and two eyes attached to it. I know what I saw!" She kept on painting, but was now watching me, wanting to see my reaction I suppose.

"And, pray tell, _what_ did you see?" My eyes were narrowed into slits and I had stopped painting, glaring over at Brooke, daring her to keep talking.

"You were flirting." She stemmed her stocky arms into her sides.

"What? You missy, are out of your _mind_! I was not _flirting_! I don't give a rat's ass about that moron!" By now I was huffing and puffing in anger, but somewhere, deep down, I was asking myself if that is what it actually was.

"So you don't care about him, ey? So then tell me why you brought him some drink after I left the night before and then lay down next to him for a little chat?" She sounded accusing, but all I could do was stare at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"How – no – that – you little shit! You _spied_ on me!" I practically slammed my brush into the paint bucket, before looking out a window, too ashamed and confused to think properly.

"I wasn't spying on you. I simply saw you two together when I took out the trash. If you really wouldn't like him, A: you wouldn't have teased him the way you did in the bar, B: you wouldn't have asked him to stay when he wanted to leave and C: you wouldn't have gone and chatted with him later on." When listening to Brooke list all those things, I really had to think. Sure. Whenever I thought about Jake, some murderous thoughts were also involved, but else? Of course I had told him that he was number one on my favourite person list, but I was half unconscious due to severe blood loss and pain, but could it have actually really been true? Could it be, that after I realised what he had actually done for me once I had passed out, that I had developed some like – like … no. I couldn't say it, couldn't even think it!

"Impossible." It was nothing more than a sigh really, a huff of air out of my mouth, as I just stared down at my coils.

"Think about it Rox. It wouldn't even be too surprising. After what I have gathered, you two are the only snakes around town and when last did you – you know – get closer to someone? Furthermore, Jake is fine. Okay, a little bit on the 'I can kill you with a look alone' side, but still very good looking! And, I think he likes you too!" At that I actually had to laugh. "No really! I was there, I watched. He wasn't looking at you with the same bored expression as he did with the others. He was really concentrated on what you were saying and doing. He is the freakin' Grim Reaper of the West sweetie! If he wouldn't like you, I'm sure he would have shot you the moment you opened your big fat mouth!"

"Well thank you very much. Good to know that I have a big and fat mouth. Really helps pep up my ego, you know." I replied sullenly, not knowing what to make of the entire situation. Never before had I talked to someone about something like this. I never had had a friend whom I could do it with and never had I really – what? Liked someone? Ach, what the hell did I know…

"I – I really don't know Brooke. This is all so confusing. I want to scream and shout and tell you that something's wrong with your brain because I could never get too friendly with the likes of such a stupid ass, but I just don't have the energy and I have the feeling I would be bullshitting myself." I'm sure my face must have looked rather comical, but really, at that moment I didn't feel too comical, more like a drowning rat on a sinking ship.

"Ach, don't worry about it girl. Just keep it in mind in the future, 'kay? Now. What do you say about going for a swim? I'll get my things and then we go check out that lake. I haven't gone for s proper swim in ages!" Without even waiting for my answer, Brooke silently ran upstairs, careful not to wake up her dad, while I simply wallowed in my own self-pity, in not being able to even start figuring out, what Brooke and I had actually been talking about.

* * *

"Oh don't be such a sissy, Rox! Get in the water, it's great!" Brooke shouted, while floating on the water like a cork in her bright green costume.

"I'm not a sissy! I just don't really like swimming. I kinda went off swimming when I was on a sinking ship you know." Warily I eyed the water. It was crystal clear and not very deep, but still.

"Sinking ship? That one's new. We seriously have to have a bonfire night or something where we tell each-other stories and what not!" – "Like a sleep-over?" – "Yeah!" – "I'd rather die." – "Oh stop being such a grump and now get your scaly behind into the water missy! It'll get rid of that foul mood of yours!" Brooke exclaimed, while trying to splash me with water, but failing.

"I don't have a foul mood. Sleep-overs are for gossiping bitches!" I said, while dipping my tail into the water.

"You see! We _are_ gossiping bitches!" At that I had to laugh and then finally let myself slip into the cool water.

"See. Not so bad after all! Now why don't we –" the distinct sound of a bullet being fired cut her off.

* * *

The second I heard the gunshot, I was wide awake. Sadly. I could have used a little bit more sleep. Oh well, I wouldn't hurt to just go check it out. In any case. Whoever woke me up would have some explaining to do. I was in no mood for chit chat and if that stupid chameleon had once again stumbled over his own feet and fired his gun accidentally, I would strange him and hang up his sorry carcass for everyone to see!

"Mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir! Mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir! You gotta come real quick!" Priscilla came bursting into my room, which had once been the mayor's office, shouting at the top of her lungs. If it had been anyone else, that person would be dead, but with the kid I tolerated it, well, to an extent.

"What now?" I grumbled while putting on my hat and slowly moving for the door.

"There's this sidewinder and his gang and they're looking fer ya, 'caus of some bounty. They told sheriff Rango te hand yer over but he said they could all go te hell and that ya were under protection of this 'ere town, but them fellas didn't like that an' now their trying ta shoot sheriff Rango and Wounded Bird!" The little girl said while drawing in big gulps of air, but all I could do was stare at the kid.

Rango had refused to let bounty-hunters come after me? He had said that I was under protection of this town? I really didn't know what to make of it, but I sure as hell wouldn't hide up here. Those guys would rue the day that they decided to come after me.

"Lead the way." That was all it took and already the little girl was off, running downstairs. Once outside however, I could clearly see where the action was taking place.

The kid – of course – made an attempt to accompany me to the show down, but I quickly wrapped my tails around her and lifted her back inside. I may not have cared much for the people of the town, but the day that I let a kid follow me into a fight would be the day I lost the last bit of honour that was buried deep in my black soul.

"Ya stay right here!" And with that I was off, making my way over to where I could see the sheriff and his deputy seeking fire protection behind a building.

"Someone wanna update me?" Rango nearly jumped out of his skin when I suddenly spoke behind him, while trying to keep myself out of sight of the bounty-hunters.

"Ah, Jake, there ya're. The dark brown sidewinder's the leader, Derek Brown or somethin' and he's got four men. A bobcat, two rats and a hare. Do ya know this Derek guy? He wants yer head purdy bad ya know." I just shook my head and observed the entire situation with narrowed hellfire eyes.

"No. But that don't mean a thing sheriff. Everyone wants my head _'purdy bad_'. It's a given with ma job." At that the green lawman just nodded his head, before quickly ducking, as a bullet whizzed past his head.

I really wanted to ask him why he was helping me out, but it would just have to wait. With a growl I cocked my gun, loading it with that one fluid movement. Without another word I slithered out from behind the house and immediately all five bounty-hunters came to a stop. There was a quite big space between me and them, but not enough for me to miss them if I shot.

"Well well well. Ain't that the Grim Reaper of the West. Seeking shelter behind a pathetic little sheriff. Now ain't that just sad." The sly voice of the sidewinder drifted to my ears, but I decided to ignore them. Instead in one quick movement I pointed my gun and shot the rat who was standing next to the snake. They greyish black rodent slowly sank to the ground, a pool of blood starting to form around him, before any of his friends could even move a muscle.

"Now that the formalities are over with, get lost! If I ever see any of ya pathetic hides around these parts, I'll drag the rest of yer pitiful hides down te hell!" I hissed, my eyes glowing fiercely.

But then a bullet shot passed me, nearly nailing me in the side, if I hadn't moved out of the way in a flash. "I'll show ya! Killin' off ma men! Yer dead, ya hear me Rattlesnake Jake!"

And then the bullets started flying. The rest of the bounty-hunters had quickly moved behind a wagon, while I ducked out of the way and behind the house, where Rango and the Indian were waiting.

"Didn't go so well, ey brother?" – " Shut yer trap sheriff!"

Suddenly a few men of Rango's posse arrived with a wagon of their own and in its fire protection, we moved out onto the street, so that we had a better chance at nailing them.

'_How strange to say we.'_ I had never fought alongside anyone. Never ever in all my years. And these people didn't even like me. Hell, I had killed so many of their sheriffs, I had stopped counting after a while, but yet here they were all helping defend me.

'_Who am I kidding. They're not helping me, they're helping their sheriff to whom they are loyal and who stupidly enough is the one standing up for me.'_ However any more thinking was cut short when I started firing, but the evasive little shits kept on dodging my bullets and hiding behind the wagon like the cowards they were! If they wanted to shot me, the damn bastards should get out there and try it already, then I would finally be able to fill them up with my bullets and it would be over and I could go back to sleep.

The swarm of bullets that had been whizzing past, above our heads, suddenly stopped. Rango sighed in relief next to me, but I tensed up. They hadn't run out of bullets so why had they stopped sho-

A starlet scream echoed through the houses, quickly followed by an outraged: "Get your slimy coils off of me you perverted little asshole! HEY! I said LET GO!"

A strange iciness took hold of my heart, while Rango whispered a silent "Oh no." from besides me. I would have recognized that voice anywhere. _'Why can't that woman just stay out of trouble for one day?'_

I turned and looked over the wagon, just in time to see Derek or whatever his name was come from behind one of the houses, with a struggling, pissed off and strangely wet Roxette in his brown coils.

"Okay. I've had enough of this! Sheriif, hand over that there outlaw of yers and I won't have te slit the pretty throat of one of yer town's inhabitants." The sidewinder was pressing a thin knife to Roxette's throat and something about the situation made my blood boil and freeze at the same time.

"Urgh! Have you never heard of tic tacs before? Because seriously, your breath stinks, as if something's dying in there! So, just turn your head when speaking okay, else I'll die of air toxification or something!" If the situation had been any different, I might have actually cracked a smile, when hearing Roxette insult the sidewinder, but sadly the situation wasn't another one and her words just caused him to tighten his coils around her and I could visibly see her gasp, while he pressed the knife even tighter to her throat.

A angry hiss started to form in the back of my throat.

* * *

"Shut up, bitch! Yer not the only hostage that I can use!" The bastard hissed into my ear, which I simply replied with by making a gaging sound and scrunching up my face, when his foul breath washed over my face.

"So? The outlaw or the girl! What's it gonna be, wonder sheriff?" The desert snake had straightened up again a bit and was now looking back at Rango and a very pissed off looking Rattlesnake Jake. Well, it was understandable. If someone wanted to kill me for money, I think I would also be pissed.

"That's not very fair you know." I muttered, once again catching the bounty-hunter's attention. "No one here can stand me. Like, they really hate my guts. Making them decide who they hate more, me or Jake is really low, you know. Why do you want him anyways, blubber butt? Did big ol' mean Jake steal your toys or something?"

The snake started at me with narrowed brown eyes. "Yer insane, ain't ya."

I shrugged as well as I could, in his death grip. "Yes. Yes I am. Now try to forget that you are a pathetic asshole, be a gentleman and let me go, okay. I won't even hold this whole thing against you. Well, maybe. Deal?"

The big snake just shook his head. "I was willing te give ya folks time te think this through, but truth be told, this woman is driving me crazy and I'm tired of it. Now hand over Rattlesnake Jake an' nothing'll happen to the loony bitch."

I knew he was lying. I knew that he would kill me, even if Rango did turn Jake over and suddenly I had to think about the chat I had with Brooke and I realized, that I didn't want anything to happen to Jake.

"Nobody's handing anybody over, asshat! I'm telling you. Jake is gonna beat you up so bad that you'll never be able to sit again! You're nothing in comparison to him and there should be a bounty on your head, not on his! Moron!" I hissed at my captor, who now stared down at me with an unbelievable look on his face.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake slowly aim his gun.

Five bullets came shooting towards us.

The sidewinder whirled around with me in tow.

Three bullets hit their intended mark.

Two didn't.

I felt my captor sink to the ground lifelessly, but all I could do was stare down at the two blood leaking holes in my chest.

The last thought I had, before everything was black, was a simple: _'You can't be serious…'_

* * *

Three of my five bullets pierced the bounty-hunter's chest, before he whipped Roxette around, causing her to catch the last two of my bullets. The brown snake sank to the ground, thick streams of blood running down his chest. His eyes glazed over, empty and dark, as if the light of life had been extinguished.

As soon as his fellow hunters saw their boss go down, they ran for their runners, jumped on and high-tailed it out of town, but I didn't care. Didn't even try to stop them, for my red eyes were trained on the red and golden body on the ground next to the dead sidewinder.

Slowly, so slowly I approached the fiery red woman, searching for a sign that she was alive. A sign that I hadn't killed this testy woman, who mere minutes ago had been insulting the guy who had a knife pressed to her throat, telling him that I would 'beat his ass' how she put it. A feeling I couldn't place made my heart grow heavy and light at the same time, when thinking about it.

Carefully, as if she was a porcelain doll, I wrapped my thick coils around her spikey body, before lifting her up and away from the other dead snake, before – without thinking – cradling her in my coils.

The barely visible rising and sinking of her chest was the most beautiful thing to me right then and for a second, the thought crossed my mind, that I might be growing mad, but then my mind was blank again, the black clump that once had been my heart, tightening painfully in my chest, when seeing the two holes in her body, leaking the way to familiar crimson fluid.

I had shot her. I had shot Roxette.

* * *

**Roxette really is a magnet for trouble and near death experiences. But oh well. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the suckyness of the fighting scene, but it wasn't supposed to be all too grand in any case. (lame excuse, I know)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW my lovelies 3**


	11. Close to my heart

**Okay, so, this must be my shortest chapter yet and I really am sorry about that, but oh well. For now just enjoy the little bit of fluff ;D**

* * *

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 11 – Close to my heart_

I held her as close to me as possible, everything in my head screaming to do something, anything, but I just couldn't get myself to move, to do something productive. This was a new territory for me. All I did was shoot people and then leave their sorry carcasses to rot in the sun, while their beloved ones tried to breathe life into their dead bodies. Only once had I been on the receiving end of something like that, but it had been too late. Now. Here. With Roxette, she wasn't dead yet, but close to it and it was my fault and I should do something, should let the others do something and not hide her limp body from their sight. But shame and worry kept me from moving.

Suddenly I was snapped out of whatever I had been in, by something pounding against my coils. Blinking I looked down to see who dared to lay his dirty fingers on me, only to look into the hazel eyes of a very pissed off badger.

"You stupid asshole! You moron! You piece of shit! How could you! She was even defending you, you pitiful bag of scales! Now she is dying because of you! Can't you at least for once in your worthless life do something productive and get her to a doctor!" I just stared down at the black and white woman, who then burst out into tears and reached up and started to stroke the closest part of Roxette's body she could grab hold of, while talking to her soothingly, telling her that everything was alright, that she was there for her and that soon she would be up and about. When I then felt the badger's wet tears drip down onto my brown scales, I finally jerked into action, causing – what was her name again, Brooke? – to stumble backwards.

"SHERIFF!" I practically roared, only to find that he was already there with the doctor in tow.

"Take her to her home Jake! We will meet you there!" I didn't need any more encouragement, for I shot off, as fast as possibly with her limp form still wrapped up in my coils, towards her house.

This was way too much of a déjà vu for my liking.

I had only once been inside her home, but I didn't take any time to look around, once I barged inside of the old building, instead – without even thinking – I headed for the stairs to where I knew lay her room.

Once upstairs in her large bedroom, I lay the red snake down on her bed, the blood running down her body, immediately staring to drench her covers. _'She's going ta be pissed 'cause of that…'_ I thought before I could stop myself and I quickly shook my head, trying to rid myself of such ridiculous thoughts. _'You're acting like a love sick puppy ya fool! Get a grip on yerself Jake!' _I thought harshly at myself.

I already wanted to call out again to Rango, to see where that stupid chameleon was, but he already came storming in, with both the doctor and that annoying Miss Greystone in tow.

I barely made space for the doctor, only moving to the side a little bit, not wanting to distance myself to far from the dying African woman who had been annoying the living hell out of me for the past couple of weeks.

With calculating but also anxious eyes I watched as the hare pulled out a scalpel and a set of tweezers and had to bite down a hiss when thinking about him cutting her open even further, but at the same time I wanted to slap myself for being so antsy. I was a stone cold killer! I shouldn't be doing all of this what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself, instead I tried to block away all the shouted reasoning in my head and simply concentrated on what was going on before me.

For once the hare doctor didn't seem to be drunk – thank goodness, else I think I would have thrown a fit - and with fine hands he made a small cut at the lower bullet hole, making it just big enough that he could fit in the tweezers.

Unmoving I watched as he inserted the instrument and after a few seconds pulled it back out again, a blood soaked bullet held in its grasp. The hare quickly placed it on the bed-side table next to the bed and then grabbed the little knife once again, making a cut at the second hole, but something was wrong. I could see it clearly on the hare's face, as he turned to look at the sheriff with worry etched deep into his grey eyes.

My eyes shot to her chest and I had to fight back a sigh of relief, when noticing the barely there movement of her rising and falling chest. She wasn't dead. Yet. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but to my great relief, I didn't have to, for the wannabe doctor already started to explain..

"Sorry sheriff, but there ain't no way that I can get that there bullet out of 'er, without killing the gal. To close te the woman's heart. We'll just have te hope that it ain't be no burden in case she survives." He spoke in his usual drawl while I loomed over him fuming, my eyes burning and my fangs twitching in the inside of my mouth, begging me to dig them into his pitiful body. How dare he talk as if she might not survive! How dare he implicate that I was to be the murderer of this strange woman! But then again, I was, wasn't I? It was all my fault and if she died, I would be her murderer. I had never seen myself as a murderer, an assassin yes, a bounty hunter yes, but a murderer of a woman, a woman I called – dare I say it – my friend? … No.

"What do you mean, in case she survives? Are you a doctor or not?! I swear to everything that is holy, if you don't make sure that Roxy gets better again, I will make the rest of your life a living hell, do you understand me you drunken fool?!" The hissed words surprisingly – or not really that surprisingly – came from the badger, who was glaring daggers at the doctor and I thanked her in my head, for saying what I would have had to say.

"S-sure mi-miss." Was all Doc could stutter out, before quickly turning back to the limp body of the viper, where he quickly started to clean the wounds with a disinfecting liquid, before grabbing for a needle and as quickly as his trembling hands allowed him, sewing both holes closed, enclosing the one bullet close to her heart.

* * *

A cold sensation pulled me back into the land of the living and I cracked my eyes open with a groan. Looking around I came to the conclusion that I was still dreaming, for next to my bed, a certain outlaw was wringing a towel over a bowl of what had to be water, before turning around to me.

"I've lost my mind. Haven't I?" I wheezed, as my throat seemed to be as dry as the desert and felt as if I had swallowed an entire cactus and my chest was burning as if on fire.

"Ya lost yer mind a while ago, woman. That infernal pest just left te check on that mental father of 'ers. 'ere. Ya've got a strong fever. Ya shouldn't talk too much." And with that, the Grim Reaper carefully draped a cold and wet cloth onto my forehead, while I just gaped at him. I was officially in lala land.

"Oh. Uhm. Okay. Eh. Thanks. I guess." I took another breath, trying to ignore the pounding of my head and my painful throat. Not even mentioning the pain in my chest. "So. Is this the _'I'm sorry that I shot you'_ shtick or the punishment for doing so?" I croaked and raised my eyebrows, however regretted it when suddenly a strange look crossed Jake's face.

The large snake grimaced. "A bit of both." And for the first time a really trouble look settled in his eyes and even in my sickly state, did I realise that Jake was really unhappy with himself. Well. That was a first for sure.

"You saved my life Jake." I whispered, strangely enough wanting to soothe him. Who knew that the greatest outlaw of the Mojave desert could resemble a kicked puppy, well, a deadly, huge and mean looking kicked puppy.

"I shot ya, Roxette. A few inches and ya would be dead 'cause of me." Jake growled, his hellish gaze boring into my own golden one, but it didn't unsettle me anymore, for the largest amount of heat had seemingly vanished from them, or it just didn't completely register in my clouded of those two things.

"But you didn't." I took a shaky breath. "I trust you."

Jake took a deep breath and only then did I notice the dark circles beneath his eyes and the extremely tired look on his scaly face. I couldn't help but frown and then ask. "What day is it today and when last did you sleep mister?"

Jake slowly shook his head, as if in denial of something. "It's been a week. Ya've been waking up now and then, but the fever pulled yer under every time. But it's normal. Yer doing actually pretty well, fer, well, ya know."

I frowned again. "You didn't answer the second question." He never did. "You look like the walking dead! No pun intended oh great Grim Reaper! Go get some rest Jake, I'm fine. I'm a pro when it comes to near death experiences, if you have to know!"

I tried lightening up the mood, but all Jake did was roll his eyes. But then, to my utter surprise, he lowered his head onto my bed, shutting his hellish eyes for a moment and letting his entire body relax, but then he seemingly realised what he was doing and jerked his head up again, just when the door to my room burst open and Brooke came barging in, a relieved smile on her face when seeing me awake.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake Rox! We were all so worried. How are you feeling girl?" Brooke came up to the head of the bed and then placed one of her furry paws on the side of my face.

"Brain dead. A vegetable. A cooked vegetable." Brooke just rolled her eyes at that and sighed.

"Nonsense! If you're up to that, then you're fine. See, Jake. I told you that there was nothing to worry about. Why don't you go and rest a bit? You've been going without sleep for days!" At that I looked up at Jake with raised eyebrows, who was glowering down at Brooke, but then, with a last look cast towards me, he slowly slithered out of my room, not a single word of goodbye or anything. That guy really had some manner issues or issues in general. But now that he was gone, I could finally ask Brooke what had really been going on during the last couple of days, or weeks, or whatever he had said.

"Now. Can you please tell me what really is going on? Trying to get something from that guy is like trying to open an oyster!" I managed to say, before having to swallow down the pain in my throat, while trying desperately to ignore the increasing pain in my chest.

"Well, when that creepy snake dude had you as his hostage, Jake shot him, but two bullets missed the guy cause that asshole used you as cover and they got you instead. But he was dead immediately and for a moment we thought you too. Jake immediately was at your side, holding you. Only then did we realise that you were still alive. I might have said some pretty nasty things to the big fellow, but oh well. We hauled your unconscious ass back here and the doctor got the bullet out and stitched you up. A certain rattlesnake not letting you out of his sight for even a second." Brooke shot me a purposeful look – which I pointedly ignored - before continuing. "Poor guy. Didn't know what to do with himself. I think having a bad conscious was a new one for him. Hasn't left your side once in the entire week. Cute if you ask me. Creepy but cute. You woke up once or twice, but the doc got you on meds and speaking of meds. Time for you to take them. They'll take the pain and the fever away."

But before Brooke could reach for the medicine next to my bed, I stopped her by raising my voice. "Brooke. You said_ the_ bullet. Didn't you say that two bullets hit me?" I cocked my head to the side, but couldn't help but get a funny feeling, when seeing Brooke grimace for a second.

"The second bullet, it – it is too close to your heart as that the doctor could have removed it without killing you. But don't worry! It won't hinder you in anything, you'll – you'll simply be carrying a bullet around wherever you go…" Brooke slowly trailed off, her eyes never leaving mine, waiting for some sort of reaction from me.

I didn't know how to feel. _'So. I'll be going about my merry ways with one of Jake's bullets logged into my chest for the rest of my life. It could be worse. At least it isn't a bullet from that bastardy sidewinder or whatever he had been! It's kind of poetic even. When thinking about it.'_ I heaved a sigh. "Oh well fuck. Where are those stupid meds Brooky!"

Quickly Brooke reached for something next to my head with a slightly concerned and maybe even pitying look on her face, before putting what seemed to be a pill of some sort into a glass of water, which she carefully poured into my mouth. Me being me, I nearly choked on it.

A funny taste settled in my mouth, but at least the pain in my throat started to dull, the shot wounds however would still take a while. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. "Brooke. These meds from that drunken bastard don't have any side effects, do they?"

Brooke shrugged. Very encouraging. "You won't grow a second head if you mean that, but you better sleep, else you _will_ resemble a vegetable!"

I wanted to make some sort of big fuss about the fact that the painkillers were most probably gonna make me wooshy for the next hours or so, but I couldn't even shake my head in protest, for it lulled to the side and only a pained groan escaped my mouth.

"Oh stop being such a dramatic! Be happy that the pain will soon be gone. Now. Be a good shot girl and go to sleep. I will be back tonight. Don't do anything stupid or fun until I am back okay!"

All I could manage was an annoyed roll of my eyes, before Brooke disappeared through my door and all I could still hear, where the fading footfalls on the staircase.

* * *

This was boring. I was bored to death as a matter of fact. Well, nearly. Once I had found myself talking to unicorns I had quickly willed myself to sleep, all while cursing the doctor, Brooke and their dreadful medicine that made me go completely bonkers, but now, the sun seemed to have set already and I was so bored I was nearly willing to get out of bed and find something to do. But alas, I said nearly.

I had thought about starting to scream, hoping that someone would come running, but as I did not want to make the pain in my throat reappear, I had decided against it. Next I had thought about getting myself something to eat, but again that would have required getting out of bed and actually moving, so I came to the conclusion that I was actually not that hungry.

Furthermore I had already a while ago given up the hope that Brooke would check up on me before nightfall and I felt a little betrayed, but then I guessed, her father must have been giving her troubles, so I set for blaming the old nuter for all my bad luck. Unfair I know. But life in general was unfair and the loony old badger wouldn't understand it in any case, if I ever told him that is.

Suddenly, I was half asleep once again, I heard the front door open down-stairs and I was immediately awake again, praying for some form of entertainment and not a burglar who decided to end my suffering, slit my throat and make away with the little money I still had left.

However, I hadn't expected the big brown head that I knew so well – too well as a matter of fact - to push open the door. He didn't seem to notice that I was actually awake, as he pushed his large body into the room, before quietly closing the door.

"Breaking in is considered a crime where I come from." A tiny twitch ran through Jake's body and he lowered his head just a tad, hardly visible to the untrained eye, but all I could do was smile in triumph, for I had at least surprised him a little, if not really startled him.

"Yer awake." It wasn't a question, but a statement and I couldn't help but roll my golden eyes.

"No shit Sherlock. But don't worry. I won't report, as long as you help me lift the all-consuming boredom before I meet my doom!" I raised my voice dramatically, but the large rattlesnake in my room just glanced flatly at me.

"If yer so bored, why don't ya get up? Ya've healed pretty much during the last week. It should be fine." He came a little bit closer to my bed and I couldn't help but try and prop myself up a little, not wanting to look any more harmless than what I in any case was.

"Well, you see. I simply couldn't break up my awesome threesome!" The look that crossed Jake's face was hilarious! I doubled over laughing at his shocked face, but quickly began sucking in pained and shallow breaths, trying to fight off the nauseating pain in my chest.

"I meant, My bed. *Gasp*. Pillow and I. *Gasp*. You dope!" I managed to wheeze out, before letting myself fall back again, groaning slightly.

"I'll never understand ya, woman." Jake slowly shook his head and all I could do was smirk up at him from my lying position.

Absent minded, I moved around and finally brought up my tail to softy rub against the threads on my chest, which still had to be removed. When feeling to bump over my heart, where that other bullet was still locked in, I couldn't fight a sigh, but clamped my mouth shut as soon as I saw Jake grimace, his eyes glued to the stitches.

"Let it be Jake. Seriously." I made my voice sound a little annoyed, trying to maybe make him a little angry, for I would prefer to have angry Jake than this Jake, someone who I didn't know and who actually really scared me, with those eyes full of despair and self-loathing. But he just kept on staring, not even caring for what I said, so I decided for a different approach.

"Hey. Look at it this way. Like this I will always have something of you with me, something to remind me of our weird times here! So even when you are gone, far away doing whatever hell bringing outlaw snakes do, I won't be able to forget, even if I wanted to!" That finally caught his attention and he just started staring back at me, his red eyes boring into mine, a fury of emotions clearly visible.

"Why." Was all he could press out, before his jaws set in a rigid way, his entire being stiffening and his scaly brows furrowing.

"Hey. You might be an asshole, but a likeable one. The last weeks, when we 'chatted', were actually quite fun. Sure, you annoyed the hell out of me, and still do, and I was clearly a bitch to you – don't deny it, I know it's true – but at least to me, it still was kinda nice. I know I must have been getting on your nerves, I mean, who needs someone like me bitching around of them all the time and I am sorry about that. A teeny tiny bit." I shot him a mischievous smile, which he replied with an eye roll, before heaving a huge sigh. For a moment it seemed like he wanted to say something, but then he just shook his head and slowly slithered out of my room, closing the door behind him, but all that I could think of was: _'What was that all about?'_

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness. It was really just a filler chapter and needed for the next "step" of Roxy's and Jake's rather weird relationship.**

**REVIEWS are loved ;)**


	12. Lost at what to do

**Yeah, I'm not dead people, or maybe I have just finally returned from the land of the dead, can't really be sure. ;P It's once again a very short one and really just a filler chapter, just something to keep you entertained so that I don't feel so guilty anymore for not posting for such a long time lol**

**Enjoy the chapy ;)**

* * *

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 12 – Lost at what to do_

Life was boring. Life was more than boring. It was a fucking bore to be exact! Day in day out, all I did was lie around in bed. Okay, the crazy drunken and overly smelly doctor had told me that it would be absolutely fine for me to move around for a few minutes every day, as long as I didn't do anything rash or stupid or typical for me. He said that. Really! If I hadn't been drugged I would have sunk my fangs into him and pumped him full with my deadly venom, but as I said already, I was all groggy. I'm pretty sure that he had done that before I had awoken, 'cause I can't remember taking any medication, especially after that first 'episode' with the talking unicorns.

I'm not saying that it wasn't a very interesting experience, talking with unicorns, but I still would be happy not to have a re-run. A woman my age definitely shouldn't talk to unicorns. It would just ruin my reputation if anyone would ever get wind of that!

Rango would now and then stop by to check how I was doing, but it always ended quickly as he was constantly called away due to some typical saloon brawl. I still don't believe that he actually really was able to stop something like that and I guess the only reason why the critters ceased their fighting when he stepped in, was because of their respect towards him. Not something I can fathom but oh well, to each their own. I mean, he had saved them, in some weird, backwards kind of way, but still, he was just a small chameleon. A funny and good hearted one, but definitely not someone who would be able survive out in the wild on his own.

Furthermore, him and that dreadful woman he seemed to fond of, Miss Baked Beans as I liked to refer to her in my head, weren't getting along so well anymore and the poor guy just couldn't understand it, but I could.

From what I had gathered, Rango had appeared to be this amazing hero and what not, saving her pitiful life and I mean, what woman would not love to be loved by a hero? But the sad thing is, seemingly as the great excitement about Rango died down and he didn't keep on doing amazing stuff, her interest in him started to dwindle. The only one who couldn't see that was the poor green chameleon.

I did feel sorry for him and if I had been allowed to leave my house I would have – I would have – ach, I don't know what I would have done, but I'm sure I would have done something! Maybe force ol' mister Greystone on her or something…

Talking of the Greystones, Brooke was a real friend. Every day she would come in for a few hours and we would joke around, tell stories and think about ways to harass the town's people and make their already pitiful lives even more miserable. I doubt she would really go through with all of them, but the ideas still made me laugh and forget about the pain. However one topic we never approached and that was my past. She told me a few stories however, from her past, which seems to be a rather normal one, well, as normal as it can be with a lunatic as a father.

I also found out why her father was the way he was. He had a strange tumor kind of thing in his head and it was just, changing, him. H used to be a mechanic and a well-respected one at that, but after Brookes mother was killed in a car accident - the humans didn't even falter on their way, just drove straight over her - her father had started to get sick very often, the pain of her loss actually made him sick and then he started forgetting things. In the beginning it was gradual, for example where his slippers where, then he forgot his way to work and then, one morning he had stormed into the kitchen, swinging a lamp, screaming at something conjured up by his mind.

People of course started to notice his weird behavior and Brooke and him where shunned from the public. They had to leave their little town – I only understood that they had lived somewhere in England – and only landed in the desert by chance – they had gotten on the wrong ship and then couldn't find the right ship to go back, I think they wanted to go to Germany or Sweden or something like that.

Sometimes I wondered what would have happened if they hadn't landed up in the desert, because then Brooke and me would have never met and –

Suddenly my door opened and I was torn form my thoughts.

Blinking, I propped myself up a little bit, expecting to see the black and white stripped face of my best friend to appear in the doorway, but instead a very sad and defeated looking Rango came walking in.

I didn't know why, but my heart started to beat at an unnatural rate and strange fear overcame me. What if something had happened? Maybe to Brooke? Had someone hurt her? Shot her? What if Jake had been hurt, killed? Would Rango be sad about that? Would he tell me?

'_Wow, wowowow girl! Why are you thinking something so ridiculous? Maybe Rango had just lost the last ounce of his sanity!'_

But a sly little voice in the back of my head answered me.

'_cause you care about the ol' Reaper, girly.'_

My only reply to my own conscious was a hateful _'Fuck you'_.

However Rango once again caused me to cease my weird thoughts, as he slowly heaved himself up onto the bottom part of my bed, where he bowed his head, before taking off his sandy colored western hat and starting to trace the brim of the just named item.

"Sheriff?" My voice was strangely enough shaky with a worried ring to it and the tone of my own voice gave me a fright. Until now I had never had to see a friend in such a state - yes, I did count sheriff Rango as my friend – and I simply had no idea what to do and this not knowing, it actually scared me..

"She left me lassie."

For a moment there I blinked, not understanding what the stupid little lizard was going on about. I mean, I had been locked up in my stupid, boring room for what already felt like millennia and he was now expecting me to know what was going on? I think not!

"You are aware of the fact that I am neither a mind reader nor some sort of all-knowing deity, right, sheriff? I've got no bloody idea what you are talking about!" My words might have been mean and anything but respectful, but my voice was stilled filled with worry and even though now my fear of one of my friends being hurt had vanished, a weird feeling of helplessness had taken its place.

"She-she left me. Gone. Forever. Simply walked away. How? H-how could she? Don't I mean anything to her? I thought that – that we were happy. Why? Why! I don't understand! I thought …. I thought-" At that he let go of his western hat, letting it tumble down to the dusty ground, where it hit the wooden flooring of my room with a slight, muffled thud.

Wide eyed I watched the green chameleon sheriff burry his face in his scaly hands and started to silently sob, his shoulders shaking as if he was laughing, but he sure as hell wasn't laughing.

Slowly I put one and one together and before I knew it, my face turned into a scowl and a deep growl, coming from the back of my throat erupted, startling the crying chameleon enough, so that he looked up at me, blinking to try and see through his tears.

I would kill that bitch! I would rip her apart limb by limb, sow her back together again and shred her apart once again, before feeding her earthly remains to the damn desert hawk.

What had happened was now so clear to me and I wanted to smack myself for not knowing instantly what was going on.

Beans, that loud mouthed blue dress wearing – urgh, I couldn't even call her an appropriate name for whatever insult I could think of would not do her justice!

Since Rango had started telling me of his private problems with that, well feisty woman he seemed so attached to, I had seen it coming. Beans left him.

This time a hiss escaped my mouth, even though I tried to swallow it.

I bit down on my tongue for a moment, trying to calm myself, before fixating my golden eyes one the yellowish green and teary eyes of the sheriff. "Okay. Now tell me exactly what happened, so that I know why I will kill that desert iguana!"

Rango sighed, before leaning down from the bed and picking up his hat, dusting it off absentmindedly, while staring blankly at an invisible spot on my wall.

"Last night we had a fight. She threw me outta her farm, had to sleep in my office. I the morning I went back to say that I'm sorry, ya know, but when I knocked, she simply opened a window, said that she was finished with me and that I should get off of her land! 'course I thought Beans was jus' messing with me, so earlier on, when I saw her on the market, I went up to her, but she wouldn't look at me and simply said it was over, b'for walking away. I wanted to follow her, asked her why, but she just said that she don't love me no more. An' – and I just didn't know with whom else I could talk to…" At that my moth opened a fraction and my eyes grew wide. He was in the same position I was in, before Brooke came to Mud. He didn't have anyone. He couldn't talk to any of his town's people, because he had a reputation to loose and seemingly wasn't close enough to anyone. Priscilla was still way too young to grasp something like that and the deputy Bird guy, well, I also wouldn't have gone to him. Doubt that he would be the 'hug and don't worry about a thing' type.

Hesitantly and clearly awkwardly, I shifted my spikey red and golden coils around, until I was out from beneath the covers and before Rango could protest or jump up and run away, I had wrapped one segment around his potbelly stomach and pulled him close to me in a very weird and to me strange hug.

I felt Rango stiffen for a moment, before he too slowly wrapped his arms around a section of my coils, however not completely able to reach right around, and buried his tear stained face into my coils.

Carefully I patted his back, while trying to remember when last I had actually held someone in a comforting embrace and sadly, but not very surprisingly, I couldn't remember.

Not knowing what to do, I just fixated my gaze on the barrel which once had held my water, when I had first moved in. There was nothing else I could do.

"Thanks lassie. Ya might have quite a hard – and spikey – outer shell, but yer actually a good person, ya know that?" I couldn't help but snort, when I heard the sheriff speak.

Shaking my head and sighing, I looked down at him and found him smiling up at me with his screw smirk, even though it was still laced with sadness. "Tell anyone about this and I will eat you." I replied in a flat voice. My statement however just brought out a quiet chuckle and a hesitant pat on my side.

"Sure missy. Whatever ya say."

* * *

After the sheriff had left – he needed to be alone for a bit, think everything through – I had simply gazed out of my window into the blue afternoon sky, that is until a loud banging and stomping made me look up, only to see Brooke come storming in, her long black skirt clinging to her legs, nearly making her stumble and fall, but Brooke quickly grabbed hold of the side of my bed.

"Argh, I hate my life sometimes!" With that strange – or not – statement, she jumped up onto my bed and then shuffled her way over the bed, until she was leaning against the headboard, lying next to me, all while I simply kept on shooting her angry glances and hissing slightly.

"A little bit of personal space would be much appreciated, you know!" I growled out, however not really meaning it.

"What do you say yesterday when you spilt the juice over me? Give me time to look for the fucks that I don't give? Well, that's what I will now just say back to you!" Brooke snipped back at me and I couldn't help but chuckle, especially remembering the little 'accident' from yesterday morning.

"I regret nothing. Now, what happened to turn you into a snippy little badger bitch?" Brooke just shot me a flat looks at my lame statement, before sighing. Seemingly as his to calm herself, brooke reached up to her hair and took her black hair out of the bun she was wearing and after mussing through it for a second or two, she took the upper part of her hair and tied it back in a little pony tail, letting the rest flow over her shoulders.

"Just a lot of stress at the moment. The hair-saloon his taking a bit longer to get set up than I thought, especially now with you lazing around in bed all day, instead of helping me out! At least I don't have to pay your sorry ass!" – "HEY!" – "Dad's also making more trouble lately, constantly trying to run away from aliens. I think it's getting worse…" Brooke got quiet for a moment and I soothingly wrapped my white tipped tail around one of her ankles and gave it a squeeze.

"Ach, but enough of that wishy washy sad talking stuff. When I was at the grocery store I saw the sheriff. Didn't look so great, if you ask me. Of course he was smiling and joking around, but he just looked so sad at the same time. I wonder what is wrong…" Brooke scrunched her nose up and rubbed one of her eyebrows, a funny little nervous tick that I had noticed about her.

Sighing I squeezed her ankle lightly again, drawing her attention to me. "I don't know if I should really tell you, but I guess by tomorrow everyone will know already. Beans, that slutty lizard left him. Just like that. Said it was over and that he should get lost. Poor guy came in here, _crying_! And _I _had to _deal_ with him! I had no damn idea what to do with a _crying dude_!"

Brooke balled her fists and her hazel eyes blazed with anger. "How could she do that to him? He is just so sweet and caring and funny! Any woman in this town, in this damn desert would love to be his special one, but oh no, high and mighty miss Beans is of course too good for him."

My head bobbed up and down as I nodded. "Yeah. He was just good enough when he was still something special and doing crazy things and saving her life. Now that he is just a normal sheriff, doing his, job, he is suddenly not good enough for her. Seriously, I get aggressions when I just think of her!"

"Should I go talk to him?" Now Brook sounded worried, but all I could do was shrug.

"Got no idea. Maybe, if you can catch him alone somewhere… because, well you know, I am not very vocal in such situations and I think he could use someone to talk to who could also give him advice what to do…" I mumbled while looking down, until I caught Brooke naughty smirk, causing my body to stiffen.

"Awww. You do care. How sweet. The mean and dangerous Roxy looking out for her wittle chameleon fwiend." Brooke cued in a babbling baby voice, all while grinning mischievously.

I quickly barred my fangs at her, pretending to strike, causing her to jump up and try to scramble out of the bed, however she had forgotten my tail which had remained wrapped around her ankle, causing her to first stumble and then hit the floor with a loud "UFF!"

I burst out laughing, while Brooke picked herself up from the ground, dusting herself off with a snarl ever present on her face, a look in her eyes that read 'If I wasn't a badger but a hawk, you'd be my meal', but I still couldn't stop the laughing fits from racking my body, tears starting to stream down my face. I didn't even hear Brooke leave, only a long string of curses and insults. "Bloody Snake!" Being said the most often.

* * *

Angry huffs racked my body as I stormed down the wobbly wooden staircase of Roxy's home. If I was some cartoon characters, I think little clouds of smoke would be shooting out of my ears right now, but at the same time, I had to fight down a smile, while hearing the red and golden snakes shrill laughter from up above.

Sure, Roxy was a bitch most of the time, but in the short time that I had come to know that crazy snake, I had really learned to love her. I couldn't imagine my life without my best friend. I think in some aspects of life we were simply too much, well, the same, to not be friends. Okay, sometimes I had the feeling that she might get a seizure if she was too nice to a person, but deep down, she really was a good person. Very, very deep down.

Sighing I pushed open the door and immediately spotted the gigantic brown form of Rattlesnake Jake, lazing around in the bright sunlight in front of the old mayors home, where he now lived, when he wasn't off killing people for money. Now just let me tell you, I have no prejudices against snakes, but that guy just sent shivers down my spine. Even with Roxy by my side I was always slightly nervous around him, but being completely alone and feeling him gaze at me, it actually freaked me out to some extent.

I honestly couldn't detect what Roxy saw in him and I was damn sure that she saw something in him, she could deny it as much as she wanted and she maybe didn't even realize it herself, but I knew better!

Sure, Jake was an extremely good looking guy, even for a snake and I assumed Roxy really was the girl who'd go for the 'bad boy' gig, but still…

Well, it wasn't my problem and until now the outlaw hadn't made any move to harm me in any way, so instead of ignoring his gaze, I smiled slightly and started to walk towards him. _'I wonder what he might want. But maybe he was just watching me 'cause I came out of Roxy's house. In a way I even feel sorry for him. He's really got it bad for good ol' Roxy, but I doubt he'd admit it if a gun was pressed to his head and he was handing off a cliff. Men, so typical! '_

Sighing I came to a stop in front of him, clasping my black-ish, grey-ish hands behind my back. "You need something, Jake?" I asked in my most polite tone, something that I hadn't been using very often lately.

At first he just looked up at me from the ground, his face mostly hidden in the shadow of his hat, which however caused his hellfire eyes to glow and make me slightly uneasy.

"There was a lot of noise coming from the house. Was just curious if someone was killed." The rattler smirked slightly, his voice a little too cocky for my liking. For a moment I wondered if all snakes where like Jake and Roxy and I wondered if that was because they were one of the most dangerous creatures in town, but I decided to think about it at a later time. Didn't want to get distracted around someone like Jake after all…

"Uhm, no. Nobody was killed. Me and Roxy, we just had a little disagreement. That's all." I kept on looking at him expectantly, but all he did was raise a scaly eye brow at me, however didn't say another word.

Rubbing my one eyebrow I started to fidget, before sighing and straightening up and little bit more. "Well, if that was all, I'm gonna get going. Still got a lot to do." And with that I started to walk away, only to find a very big rattle like gun in my way.

"One more thing, _miss Greystone._" His voice had lost a little bit of his cockiness, but for that the deep rumble of his voice was now more prominent, putting me even more on edge than I already was.

"And that would be?" I said, while placing my hands on my hips, trying to look as confident as possible, not that it really mattered. He surely could smell that I was nervous and the dangerous glint in his eyes told me that I was right.

He however surprised me slightly, when he sighed. "How is she?"

At that I actually rolled my eyes and then crossed my arms over my broad chest. "Well, you do know that you could just remove your royal behind from this sunny spot and go ask her yourself, right?" I hadn't meant to sound so, well, big mouthed, and had to fight down the urge to slap my hands over my mouth and run away, especially when he raised his upper body and glared down at me.

But instead of striking or simply back-mouthing me, he just removed his tail, gun, whatever and lay down again, looking away from me, his gaze resting on Roxy's window.

Once again I rolled my hazel eyes at the large snake. "For such a big bad guy, you sure are a sissy, you know that? She won't bite your head off you know! She's bored as hell and it's your fault, so you better man up a little and go talk with her!"

And then I turned, picked up my long skirt and made a dash for it, not wanting to see Jake's reaction to my words. Sometimes I really did have a bit of a big mouth.

* * *

**Sorry again for the shortness :/**

**I am also sorry for all the Beans lovers out there, but I just can't stand her! So, as this is Fanfiction, a place where you can do anything, I can do whatever I like.**

**I could even take over the planet and rule the world as its queen! Mwahahahaah**

**Okay, this is what you get from me at 6 am in the morning -.- I couldn't sleep and just had to finish the damn thing.**

**Yeah…. I'm going back to bed. Hope you enjoyed the crappy chapy ;D**


	13. How pitiful

**This chapter isn't just focused on Roxy anymore, but I want to get you closer to the various characters, let them be mine or those of the movie. Always letting Roxy narrate the story, keeps you – my dear readers – from getting to know the rest of the "people" and maybe this will make the story seem more realistic, or something…**

**Oh, and sorry about the rather nasty word: hobo. I know it is demeaning, but it's Roxy who we are talking about(she doesn't care about such stuff) , so please don't be too angry with me. I don't mean it in a bad way!**

**I don't know, maybe I'm also just trying to somehow make the chapters longer again lol ^^**

**Well, enjoy some drama, hardship and whatnot. Sorry if this chapter is a bit less on the fun side like the rest of them, I guess I have been listening to the song: What if the storm ends? From Snow patrol a bit too often, made me go all sappy :/**

* * *

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 13 – How pitiful_

I practically crashed into my home, which was more or less an extension to the to-be hair saloon, before quickly locking my door and peeking through the curtains of my kitchen, which faced onto the main road.

Still breathing heavily from the unaccustomed display of physical activity, I let my eyes scan the road and I only took in a deep breath of relaxation when I saw the large from of the snake in the distance. Seemingly he didn't feel like a barbeque à la badger today. Well, my luck.

Feeling a little silly for running away from the brown rattlesnake I turned and rubbed my eyebrow furiously. Another bad habit that had to be gotten rid of. I sighed and started to look through my brand new, well actually old, fridge for something yummy to eat.

A girl has to be able to distract herself, okay!

Suddenly a loud crash from upstairs caused me to look up from my food inspection and I had to try and repress a groan. I loved my dad and I really felt sorry for him – I mean, who would enjoy losing one's mind? – but on the long run he was a real pain.

Sighing I grabbed an apple, clamped it into my mouth, before quickly grabbing hold of a small bowl of left-over stew, which I then carried upstairs, from where smaller crashes and a string of incoherent babbling was coming from.

With my elbow I pushed down the doorknob and then caused the old wooden door to swing open with a well-aimed bump with my hip, revealing a room that seemed to have been hit by a bomb or something.

Books, clothing and various little snick snacks that my dad was so fond of were sprawled out on the floor and the culprit was still digging in one of the cupboards, next to his bed.

"Da-A-d! What are you doing? Look at this mess! If you keep on doing this, I will make you clean your room on your own, do you understand me?!" With an angry huff I placed the bowl of food and my apple on his table, far enough from him, so that the objects he was tossing out of the cupboard could not knock it over.

"No. No no no no no! You don't understand. No you don't! I lost it Brookeira! Marge is gonna kill me! You know how your mother always gets. Everything must be in order, yes in order!" My dad kept rambling on all while I tried to fight down the pain in my chest. So it was one of these days.

On some days, dad would forget, that mom wasn't around anymore. When it happened for the first time and I had told him, he – well, he went ballistics you could say. He accused me of lying and just kept on shouting and running all around our old house, screaming for my mother to come out and stop that silly game she was playing. To say the least, it freaked me out.

When he couldn't find her, he had broken down crying in the living room and I had held him and together we had cried. He, for the loss of his wife, me, for the loss of my mother and for the loss of my father's sanity.

Now, when he doesn't remember anymore, I simply play with, for the next time he wakes up, he will have forgotten the entire incident already.

When other people were around, I would always put on a mask of indifference and would mostly just joke about everything, even with Roxy, but the truth was, that this was all too much for me. Sometimes all I wanted to do was curl up and cry.

"But look at this mess dad. Mom won't be happy with this mess of yours! Now, just calm down, have some of your stew and tell me what you lost." I said in a soothing voice, while walking up to the old and fragile looking badger with the white hair and moustache, that was just a ghost of his former self.

Slowly and with his hands shaking like mad, my dad lowered himself onto his bed, his grey eyes looking with mine. "I can't find my wedding rind Brooky! What am I supposed to tell Marge when she comes home from shopping! She's going to be spitting mad, I'm telling you! _'Francis you old bag, why did you go ahead and lose your wedding ring you wacko man you!' _Yes, that's what she's gonna say!"

Sucking in a shaky breath, I lowered myself onto his bed and grasped his grey hand tightly in mine. "Here's the ring daddy. It's still on your finger, remember?"

I lifted his paw up to his eyes, so he could see the little golden ring on his finger.

A huge smile spread across my dad's face and he jumped up and started bouncing through his room with joy, all while singing: "My ring my ring oh my beautiful ring! My ring my ring oh my beautiful ring! My ring my ring oh my beautiful ring!"

Shaking my head at his sudden energy boost, I bent down and started collecting all the items that were lying around on the floor, always careful of staying out of my father's way.

I paused and looked out of the window, towards the sunset and for a moment there a strange feeling made my stomach churn and turn into a knot, but the strange feeling was quickly forgotten, for my dad suddenly slammed into me, sending both of us sprawling, him still laughing in joy and me simply trying to get out from underneath him.

'_How pitiful was my life?'_

* * *

Shaking my head, I looked after the strange badger woman, running away, wondering for a moment if I shouldn't just end her pitiful life, but then again I was pretty sure that Roxette would never even look my way again, except maybe when trying to kill me and I had better things to do that quarrel around with that impossible woman.

Well, if I was honest to myself, not really. Business was low the last couple of days and the few mandates that had come in were all too boring. The best one however was from this one desert mouse, whose wife had cheated on him and he wanted to get rid of both his wife and her lover.

'_Who does that moron actually think I am? As if I am so desperate for a job that I will go and kill his slut of a wife. What do I care if she left him? He had lost a couple of screws up there in any case. Lousy critter.'_

I had killed him instead. The little cretin had deserved it for wasting my time like that.

Tilting my hat up with my gun, I looked towards the setting sun, feeling the iciness of the night come creeping closer and closer and slowly lifted myself a bit off the ground in a stretching manner, but then I didn't know what to do. God forbid if I would let anyone notice my inner turmoil.

On the one hand I wanted to follow little miss badger's snippy advice and go check up on Roxette. I was still trying to fight off the bad conscience that had over taken me and which still confused me to no end. I shouldn't be feeling guilt for what I had done, but it kept on nagging in the back of my head, rendering me sleepless for nights on end. But the worst thing, was that Roxy didn't even seem to be mad at me. I could have handled shouting and screaming and hateful words, I had expected it, but not the sympathy! It was fuckin' killing me!

In the beginning, the guilt I felt had been so bad, that I had remained at her side while she had slept, only waking now and then, but never fully aware of her surrounding, for a fever had kept her under. In hell's name, I had played nursemaid over that infuriating woman! Degrading myself to such a level, but the worst of all, I hadn't even fully noticed what I was doing, never sleeping, never leaving the side of the sleeping spitfire woman who I – what? Held dear? No. She was too infuriating for that. An acquaintance? No. An acquaintance I would have left to die in the dirt and her own blood.

So what was Roxette to me? What was I to her?

What had she said again '_Like this I will always have something of you with me…_' That had struck a chord within me, rendering me speechless in a manner. She – in some strange and twisted way – was glad that the doctor wasn't able to remove my bullet from her chest, so she could never forget me, not that it was easy to forget someone like me, but the thought counted.

And what had I done? Stared at her like the idiot I am and then left without another word. Fucking great. _'Way to go, coward!'_

Hissing at my own thoughts, I squeezed my hellfire eyes shut for a moment, before opening them again and glancing towards Roxette's window, which was now closed, as to keep the cold out.

Rolling my eyes at my own idiocy, I slowly made my way over to her home, entering it without a second thought, except for _'The woman really should get a lock on her door.'_

Everyone, well, those who visited her, had already stopped knocking, not that she would actually open up, even if she were healthy, I doubt that she would actually take that time to come to see who it was.

Quietly I closed the door, before simply remaining still in the large room, which consisted of the kitchen and the quite large lounge. It felt lifeless, except for the few pieces of furniture that she had bought. No pictures hung up on the wall, no little decorations littered the tables . Okay, I wasn't one to talk. I lived in the smashed – my doing – home of the mayor.

What I had gathered from listening to the town's people, Roxette had arrived here with nothing but the scales on her body and for a moment I couldn't help but wonder what her past looked like, but that was something I would never ask her, for as I knew her, she would then expect me to tell her about my past and that was a story, I would never tell for-

"WHOEVER THE FUCK IS DOWN THERE BETTER FUCK OFF OR COME AND SEE ME, ELSE I AM COMING DOWN AND EATING YOUR SORRY ASS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU PITIFUL LITTLE BASTARD!" Chuckling at Roxette's screaming I slowly made my way up the wobbly stairs, wondering for a moment if it were going to cave in, before slowly slithering down the short corridor and sticking my head inside her small room, only to have a pillow thrown at my chest.

I raised my one eyebrow in a questioning manner, locking eyes with the golden and red snake. "What was that for?"

That only earned me a glare as her red little tongue flickered out of her mouth, capturing my interest for a second, before I mentally slapped myself for my folly. Now was not the time to think such thoughts, especially when it came to Roxette!

"Well I am _sorry_! I thought some lousy burglar had come and was having himself a good time downstairs. Now, _gimme_ my pillow!" Roxy made a demanding motion with her white tipped tail and once again the thought as to why I was doing this to myself crossed my mind, but then she shifted and the blanket revealed the still in healing wound on her chest.

'_Oh yes, now I remember…'_

Rolling my eyes I picked up the pillow and tossed it over to her. How pitiful of me, the proud and deadly Grimm Reaper, being bossed around by a little, bed bound woman.

* * *

Still smiling after Brooke's visit at my place, I had looked out of my window, but from the position I was in – lying down – all I could see was the orangy yellow sky slowly turn dark blue and contrary to my current condition I let out a happy little sigh.

Sure, Rango had been left by his woman – not that I cared – and it was something sad, I think, but our friendship had grown, maybe, with him seeking me out in time of distress and me actually swallowing my pride and comforting him to the best of my abilities. It felt good, having done something good, but kicking someone's ass and insulting them to no end, yep, that felt even better.

'_What shall I say, bad habits die last.'_

Suddenly I could hear the door open downstairs and I wondered briefly if Brook had forgotten to tell me something or if Rango had come back to talk some more. For a moment the grim face of Jake appeared in my head, but he hadn't visited me for a while already, ever since that sappy speech of mine to be exact, so I dismissed that option immediately. Why would he come to visit at the time of day – or was it night? – in any case.

I truly hoped I hadn't scared him off with my heartfelt little talk. I had actually creped myself out a bit and I blamed that odd behaviour of mine on multiple medications that I had been taking. Now all that I still took were the painkillers and somewhere in my head I had already questioned myself, if I would ever be able to move around without clenching my jaws together and grabbing another pill to relieve me from my pain. The last thing that I needed was becoming addicted to the stuff.

All of a sudden I noticed that I still hadn't heard the familiar squeaking of the staircase, which indicated that someone was coming upstairs.

'_What the fuck is taking, whoever is visiting me, so long? I mean it's not like they wouldn't know where the staircase is, unless the person isn't looking for the staircase.'_ That would leave me two options. Either Brooke was borrowing something from the kitchen – very unlikely for I practically owned nothing in there – or some homeless bastard faced hobo had made himself all snuggly on my beautiful new couch! That strange thought pissed me off no end and I practically saw red.

Don't judge, I was still on meds!

I drew in a breath and screamed at the top of my lungs which meant – with me being a singer, at least sometimes – it was quite something. "WHOEVER THE FUCK IS DOWN THERE BETTER FUCK OFF OR COME AND SEE ME, ELSE I AM COMING DOWN AND EATING YOUR SORRY ASS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU PITIFUL LITTLE BASTARD!"

After that I let myself fall backwards into my pillow, gasping for air and clutching my aching chest. Okay, not such a good idea, but at least I could now hear the staircase moan and groan as if it was being murdered.

'_I'm gonna show whoever that fat asshole is what it means to break into my home!_' But sadly all I could reach for in time was my own pillow, which I hurled towards the door, just as it opened up, but instead of hitting the face of some hobo, it hit the chest of one very astonished looking Rattlesnake Jake.

He looked up at me questioningly, but all I did was glare at him and flicker my tongue out, however rather unsurprisingly, he was not impressed at all. He simply asked what it was for, but received only an eye roll from me, before I finally decided to answer, however in a rather whiny tone. Maybe I could scare him off like that.

'_But do you really want to do that?'_ A nasty little voice inside my head quipped up, while I tried in vain to ignore it.

"Well I am _sorry_! I thought some lousy burglar had come and was having himself a good time downstairs. Now, _gimme_ my pillow!" I bossily held out my tail, beckoning him to give me back my pillow, which he also did.

In a quick motion I caught the flying pillow and tucked it back behind my head, before snuggling back into my bed with a soulful smile on my face, ignoring the strange look I received from the outlaw.

"Are ya bi-polar, miss Roxette?" At that I just rolled my eyes before pretending to be very interested in the texture of my cover, for I – for once – had no idea what I could say to him, which did not consist of threatening his man-hood if he didn't get the fuck out of my house.

"What? Can't ya even look me in the eyes no more?" At that I lifted my gaze and locked it with his in a stubborn way.

"Well, what would you expect? I've been lying in her for days and the only company I had was Brooke telling me about her wacko father and Rango whining about that bitch of a lizard kicking him out. A happy environment for me to get better. Yay for all the fucking good luck I have!" I was now glaring at him and he glared right back.

"First ya say it don't matter to ya, but then suddenly ya change yer mind and ya hate me for shooting ya. Yer gotta decide woman!" He practically growled out, ripping me from my glare in a second.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? Did I once mention that I was upset about what happened?" I didn't even give him time to answer, instead I did it for him. "No. All I said or what I meant to say, is that I have been lonely, bored and with all the bad news around me it wouldn't surprise me if I became depressed! All that I would have asked from you, would have been to come visit now and then, talk to, even fucking annoy me, anything but telling me sob stories!"

Now he was looking at me in what could be his own form of bewilderment, which meant others would think he had eaten something pink and fuzzy, only then to be told that it had been alive. Well, at least something like that.

Silence followed, which had to be broken. "Well?"

"Well what?" Came his wary reply.

"Well in sense of, say : I AM FUCKING SORRY, ASSHOLE!" I whisper yelled at him, causing him to only – once again – roll his hellfire eyes at me, but then to my surprise, a little smile tugged on the left corner of his mouth, before he slowly slithered up next to my bed, before looking down on me, while I practically became one with my matrass, I was leaning back so far.

"Hmmm. I accept yer apology miss Roxette." He smirked down at me and I wanted to back-mouth him, but all I could do was relax a little, shake my head and chuckle slightly.

"Men, so typical!"

Shaking my head slightly I quickly tried to think of something to say, but nothing intelligent came to my mind, so I settled for the most unintelligent thing my stupid brain could come up with.

Shifting around I made enough space on the bed next to me, before patting that space with my spikey tail.

"C'mon. Tell me a story." Yeah, later I would question my sanity alright.

Jake, who had been leaning against the side of the bed, practically jerked away, before quickly schooling his face into indifference. "Did ya drink something, miss Roxette or is the medication getting to yer head?"

But all I did was scrunch up my nose at him. "Don't be such a prude Jake. I just thought it must be uncomfortable for you standing around and it's not like I bite, well, much."

At that I actually winked, but he just raised a scaly brow, when suddenly a wicked grin lifted the corners of his mouth upwards. "The biting I wouldn't mind, as long as ya keep yer venom to yerself. And in any case. Beds are there for … other activities, not petty story telling."

I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up and cursed my bad luck when I was aware that they were turning slightly pink and Jake had clearly noticed, for his smirk grew even wider. "You're a perv, you know that right?" I grumbled, but all Jake did was chuckle.

"First ya call me a prude, then ya call me a perv, gotta make up yer mind, lady." He drawled, before coming closer again and once again leaning his heavy body against the edge of the bed, causing the wooden frame to moan and quiver.

" Yeah, well, uhm – your – your just, oh to hell with everything!" I groaned out, while reaching behind my head and hurling my pillow once again at him and to my surprise, he let it hit him on the side of his face.

"I assume that's my cue to leave, miss Roxette?" Jake smirked over at me again, before tossing back the pillow and I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Good night you overgrown plastic snake." I waved him off with a full smile to break out on my face.

"Good night, ya batshit crazy woman." And with that he turned slipped out of my room and quickly closed the door, before I even got to draw in a breath. Not that it stopped me.

"WHAT IN FUCK'S SACKE DID YOU JUST CALL ME, MORON? GET YER COWARDLY ASS BACK UP HERE SO THAT I CAN BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

My only answer was a fading chuckle and the closing of my front door.

* * *

"Another one, please." I pushed the empty little glass back towards Buford, who picked it up and re-filled it, all why glancing at me worriedly.

"Ya sure ya wanna have another one there, sheriff? Ya've had yer fare share already, don't ya still have one of them night shifts?" Buford handed me the petit glass and a received it without even looking up at him, not even able to lift my head to nod to him.

I felt drained, lifeless. As if the sun would never shine again. Maybe it wouldn't. Maybe this sunset would be forever. Ach, what did I know. I was just a stupid nobody, stranded in the desert only to be thrust into the position of protecting an entire town.

Slowly I started to swirl the amber coloured liquor, the little swirls captivating my already numb mind.

How could I have been so stupid, so blind, so completely ignorant to the truth of things? Shouldn't I have seen it? Noticed something, anything?

No, how could I have known? To me everything was so perfect, so real but seemingly it had all been one sided.

'_How pitiful of me.'_ I thought to myself.

Heeding the advice of the bartender, I placed the little glass back down on the bar, before rubbing my green scaled hand over my face and letting out a breath I hadn't noticed I had been holding.

"Yer right. Guess that t'day jus' wasn't my day…" With that I turned away from the bar and walked out, silence following me.

The entire saloon had been deadly quiet while I had been inside. I guess none of them were used to me not smiling. Well, they shouldn't get used to it, for I wouldn't let this whole fiasco with Beans get to me any longer. It was over and done with, no sense in mourning something so one sided.

Stepping out of the saloon, I squinted into the sunset, not really able to enjoy it like I used to. It made me think of Roxette and made me actually lift the corner of my mouth a bit. What a strange woman, but the strangest was, that I had seeked out her presence in my moment of greatest weakness. She so easily could have used it against me, knowing her a bit more malicious side, but it had turned out to be the right thing.

She had shown me compassion and had not even insulted me, well, not much that is. She had even offered killing Beans and even though I simply couldn't endorse that, but the thought counted. That African lassie really was an enigma…

Hunching my shoulders a bit and shivering at the cold that had started to creep into town now that the warmth of the sun was gone I started walking down Main Street.

Suddenly a loud crash coming from the Greystone's place. Frowning I strayed away from my original path and instead walked around the hairdressing saloon and up to the house before quickly knocking on the old brown-ish door.

"Miss Greystone? Is everything alright?"

* * *

"No dad, you gotta go to sleep now – AND STOP THROWING THE BALL AT ME!" I was struggling with a still very bouncy dad and malicious thoughts of simply knocking him over his head had fixed themselves permanently in my head. Or I would go with what Roxy had suggested the one time and should simply toss him out the window. I mean, why did he have to throw that stupid tennis ball at me? That was really unnecessary!

Suddenly there was knocking coming from down-stairs, immediately followed by a tentative: "Miss Greystone? Is everything alright?"

'_The sheriff. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod. Dammit!'_ Quickly shoving my dad rather roughly down onto his bed I raised a warning finger at him. "If you don't go to sleep this instant, you can say goodbye to any desserts for the rest of the week! Please dad, just be good tonight, okay?" Before quickly shouting downstairs: "COMING! Just a sec please!"

"Yes yes. Good good. No reason to get so pushy missy! No. No reason at all. Now out. I am perfectly able to go to bed myself. Those aliens won't get me tonight. No siree! They can take their ships and go somewhere else, 'cause I won't let them anywhere near us. Don't worry baby girl. I'll look after you!" He reached up and patted my round cheek a few times, before lying back down with a determined look on his face and closed his eyes.

Casting him a last loving look I departed with a whispered "Good night daddy." Before I quickly grabbed hold of my skirt and practically flew down the stairs, where I ripped the door open, coming face to face with a worried looking sheriff.

"How can I help you, sheriff?" I practically wheezed out – I seriously had to do something for my condition – while pushing out a few stray hairs out of my eyes.

"I jus' heard some noise coming from yer house, so I wanted to ask if everything here was okay?" He smiled amiable at me, but his eyes still held such a sad glance in them and I immediately remembered what Roxy had told me and I felt bad for giving him even more to worry about.

"Oh no. No! Everything is fine here. Just, ach, you know, my dad, he can be a little, uhm, stubborn sometimes… But where are my manners, making you stand out there in the cold. Come in, come in! Don't wanna get a fine for letting the sheriff freeze to death, now do I?" I smirked at him and was happy when I saw that I had brought out a little smile on his face.

"I don't wanna impose or anything, ma'am. I really should get back to that there office of mine-"

"Nonsense, now get in here!" Without even waiting for his consent I grabbed hold of his arm and practically dragged him inside, wondering for a moment if spending so much time with dear old Roxy was not contra productive to my social skills…

"You can't seriously live in that jail house! It's full of holes and at night it's so cold. Can't believe that damnable woman really threw you out! Tea?" Everything came out in a long string of words, when noticing that I had given away that I knew what had happened, I quickly tried to mask it with a question, randomly offering him tea.

"Yes. Some warm tea would be nice." He said slowly, while taking his hat off and turning it in his hands, while standing awkwardly around in the kitchen. "So, I take it Roxy told ya?"

I quickly put the pot of water onto the stove, before turning to him with a consoling look on my face. My head bob once with a nod. "Yes. I know that she wasn't in the right of telling me, but you know Roxy. She is – uhm – she sees some things a bit differently?" I really didn't know how I should sugar-coat the fact that Roxy had no decorum when it came to the feelings and secrets of others. "She didn't mean any ill, when telling me. And I just wanted to let you know, sheriff Rango, that if there is anything that I could do to help you, like kick that woman's ass or something, just let me know." I tried to joke and even elicited a soft chuckle from the chameleon.

"Oh, don't ya worry. I was fully aware of the fact that the golden lassie would tell ya at some point. She's just got a big mouth that woman." At that both of us had to chuckle. Good old Roxy. "And that friend of yers made the same offer as ya just did and I have to decline once again."

Smiling I walked over to him and placed my grey paw on his shoulder. "How noble. She may not be able to show it, but she really was worried about you and sees you as a friend of hers. As do I, sheriff. So, you will now take this pot of tea with to that infernal place of yours, together with one of my spare blankets and tomorrow morning you better get someone to patch up that place, okay?!"

"Thanks miss Greystone. Ya've got a good heart." All I could do was smile and wave it off. "No problem, sheriff Rango, and please, call me Brooke. Miss Greystone sounds so old." Both of us chuckled at my lame joke, if it even was a joke. Just glad to forget the bad things for a minute or two…

* * *

**A REALLY long filler chapter, what do you you guys say to that! XD**


	14. Comforted but not yet healed

**Wohoo! What do you guys say to this! Another update! I'm on a roll baby! I think I just want to get to the more interesting parts, but at the same time, I must sadly tell you, that I doubt that this fanfic will reach 30 chapters, but, as I am not so cruel, I have been working on the idea of a sequel of sorts ;) but that is all I will tell you for now *insert evil laugh here* **

**Well, enjoy some drama and sorry if Roxy seems a little off in this chapter, I just need to pick up the speed of their relationship a notch,' cause if I keep on going on like this, they will hate each-other for all eternity! **

**Oh, and I just wanted to thank all of my trustworthy reviewers who keep reigniting my inspiration for this story. Just, thanks people, really! :D**

* * *

**Golden Sunset**

_Chapter 14 – Comforted but not yet healed_

"Ya thinks she's dead"

"N'aww, see, she's still breathing."

"Well, is she gonna wake up soon?"

"How am I supposed to know that ya stupid-head?"

"Don't call me stupid-head! I'm gonna tell my momma!"

"Yer just a huge big cry baby, ya know that!"

"I am not!"

"Cry baby cry baby!"

"Come on, leave him alone. Ya don't want the other to know about them night lights, now, right?"

"WHO TOLD YA, YA LI-"

With an infuriated snarl I shot up from bed, baring my fangs and causing the shouting and bickering to cease that instant.

All I knew was that I had been sleeping, only to be woken up by some high pitched squeaky little voice coming from all sides.

Blinking my golden eyes rapidly, I let my red tongue flicker out, getting a good grip – or in my case taste – on the situation, and what I came to see, practically made my blood boil and freeze at the same time.

I was surrounded, surrounded by miniature demon spawns from hell, all staring at me with huge, unblinking eyes, waiting for a second of weakness in which they could pounce on me and devour me alive. I just knew it!

"What the fuck are you little brats doing in my room? GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE MYSELF A LITTLE DEJEUNER!" I snarled down at them, most of them also cowering in fear, but one little big eyed aye-aye just stared at me, before cocking her head to one side, letting her long braids spill over her petite shoulders.

"What is a de – jun –ee?" She asked in that strange, calm voice of hers that never ceased to creep me out no end.

"It's dejeuner, brat, and it means breakfast, but now seriously, what are you and your ratty little buddies doing in my room?" I pressed out, for my uncomfortable waking had sent a burning pain through my chest, making it hard to breathe, and there that stupid doctor had said it was getting better. What a moron.

Priscilla shrugged before pulling herself up onto the edge of my bed, only to be tossed off of it immediately. She landed on her rear end with a loud thump and a muffled "Uff!" before looking up at me accusingly, but I just sneered down at her.

"Don't touch my stuff!" I know I was being childish, but hey, I was in the presence of the little brats!

The three other kids, a sober faced toad, a ratty looking racoon and – to me – a mutated squirrel of sorts all quickly started backing away, towards the door, little miss Prissy however got up with a little huff, dusted her little sailor dress off and then slowly walked to the foot of my bed, before reaching out her hand, as if wanting to touch the bed.

I held up my tail warningly. "Don't even think about it!"

She slowly inched her petite hand closer.

"I'm warning you missy!" I raised both my brows, my scales standing on end.

And closer.

"I swear to god, if you touch that cover of mine with those dirty little hands of yours, I'm – I'll have you to breakfast with tabasco!" A deep hiss started in the back of my throat and I tried to push away the fact that I was being ridiculous.

And then she touched it. And touched it again. And started patting the cover with both her hands, while staring at me intently with those yellow and amber eyes.

"Yer dead! C'ome here!" I lunged at her, but at the same time slowed down enough so that she and the rest of the kids had time to run out of my room screaming. I really couldn't afford killing the brat. Wouldn't earn me any brownie points.

Huffing and rubbing my chest carefully, I leaned back into my bed, only to hear ragged breathing out of multiple little mouths come from the other side of my door.

The little fucks seriously were still there. They were demons sent from the deepest pits of hell to torture me!

"I heard you guys breathing and all of you are reeking with fear!" I grumbled, the breathing ceasing completely for a second. Then, suddenly the door opened and all four kids pooled into my room again, the annoying little girl first.

In defeat I watched as all of them made themselves comfortable on the floor, before staring up at me with big eyes.

"What is this here? A zoo? Never seen a snake before?" I half snarled, looking away from the kids and out the window, wondering what was up with them to come here.

"My papi told me that all snake come from hell and drag souls down with them again!" The racoon stated. Crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look stronger and more confident than he really was. Pathetic.

"Oh, is that so? Well, you seem to know everything about us snakes, so why don't you little pest skedaddle off again, hmm?" I tried to keep my voice as civil as possible, but it still wavered.

"Well, the sheriff said that that ain't true. He said that them snakes are just like us." Priscilla intervened.

I decided to play along for a bit, maybe the good old sheriff would come to my rescue sooner or later. "So, he said that did he. Do you know why he said that?

"He said that the past makes a person's character and that they often don't have a choice in their doings." The girl went on, looking at the others and surely feeling very clever, for remembering what Rango had told her.

I think I was going to be sick.

"He also said that we've jus' got back luck with ya and mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir. That both of ya must have seen and experienced bad things to become some mean."

I just froze. I – I couldn't even think properly.

Suddenly the door burst open and a worried and highly nervous looking sheriff was on the threshold. "There ya kids are! Scared yer parents to death, I tell ya! Now ya'll better get back to them mamis and papi's o' yers, understood."

Immediately all four kids got up before slowly walking out of the room, surely not excited to be facing the chores that lay ahead of them, but all I could do was stare at the spot where the little aye-aye had been.

'_He also said that we've jus' got back luck with ya and mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir. That both of ya must have seen and experienced bad things to become some mean.'_

'…_back luck with ya and mister Rattlesnake Jake Sir. That both of ya must have seen and experienced bad things to become some mean.'_

'_That both of ya must have seen and experienced bad things to become some mean._

'…_must have seen and experienced bad things…'_

'… _bad things…'_

The words of the little girl kept swirling around in my head, and flashes, dreadful flashes were filling my mind's eye and ears. A yell, the silence, the searing pain, blood, pity filed eyes. The dead body, never to suck in its destined breath.

I was forcefully ripped from those dreadful memories, by a splash of cold water into my face. Blinking, I slowly turned to the source of the water and then just stared wide eyed at the sheriff.

"Oh, thank goodness yer alright, Roxy! Ya seemingly switched off there for a minute, ya were actually scaring me ya know!" Rango chuckled slightly, but it was a nervous one. "Sorry again 'bout them kids getting in here. They were hiding from their home chores. Little buggers ey? Now, why don't we just – "

"Get out." My voice sounded dead.

"What?" Rango who had walked to the door again, to close it, turned around in surprise and stared at me.

"Get out."

"Out? But why would I-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU LITTLE TWIT AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!" I practically roared at him, my ' calm' facade breaking away.

"But Roxy, what the kids told you, I had said that a while ago, I didn't mean anything with it! You know I like you and Jake! You are my friend and-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU LIKING ME OR NOT! JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY!" And that is when I broke down crying, efficiently scaring the green chameleon off.

I had no idea what had brought this on. I had always scooped the pain up inside me and for it to break free so suddenly, I had no idea what to do, but sob into my pillows, wishing for the pain to be gone and the memories to fade.

* * *

I practically ran out of the house, a haunted look on my face. She had scared me. The pain and rage in her eyes had scared me. But the tears and cries of anguish had scared me more. It wasn't right. She shouldn't be crying. Not Roxy!

Looking around in bewilderment, I quickly made for the saloon, in which my only hope resided.

"Jake?!" The name left my lips the second I burst into the saloon, gaining the attention of everyone in there, even the just called who was residing in the furthest corner of the saloon lifted his head and locked gazes with me.

As quick as possible I weaved my way through the tables, not even trying to hide the freaked out look on my face. And noticing the deep frown that had settled on the dangerous outlaw's face.

Panting I clutched the side of the table before looking up at him once again. "Ya gotta come quick. It's Roxy!"

That gained me his attention quickly and I didn't even have to talk further, for he was already making his way out of the saloon, only having to have heard her name.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" His gruff voice made me speed up a little.

"I-I don't know!" I stammered out.

"What do ya mean, ya don't know? Is she hurt now or what?!" He snarled down at me, but all I could do was see the anguished look on her face before my mind's eye.

"Some of the kids had been with her in her room and had been talking to her and they could have said something that upset her, cause when I walked in, she had just frozen. I sent the kids away, thinking that she would snap back to it again, but she just lay there staring at nothing! I splashed some water into her face and that at least made her look at me and then she had flipped out, started screaming at me and what not, oh and her eyes! I have to shiver when thinking about the look in her eyes. It was dreadful! She is in hysterics or something I think. Ya gotta do something!" I rambled on, still shivering slightly, not exactly knowing why the state of the red viper was freaking me so.

"What exactly did the kids say to her?" Jake's voice was calm, but a strange edge could be detected from it.

"Uhm. They – they were repeating something that I-I had said in a j-joking manner a while ago. I- I hadn't meant them to really take it that- that seriously!" I babbled, but quickly quieted when seeing the glare from the larger reptile. I was in big trouble…

"What. Did. They. Say!"

"Well, uhm, that I had said…. That I had said that we jus' had bad luck when it came to the snakes that we had gotten to know and – and that the only reason why – why the two of yer are so mean is 'cause something bad must have happened…" I didn't even have time to blink, before I found myself gasping for air in bone crushing coils. Turning slightly white I tried to escape, but to no avail.

"Ya pathetic waste! How dare ya talk about thing s ya have no idea of?! I swear, if ya say something like that just one more time, I'm gonna kill ya, and yer petty little town will follow! Yer souls will make a great addition in hell!" And with that I was tossed to the side, where I hit the ground with a thud, dust swirling up and around me, causing me to caugh and gasp for air, before gazing after the furious rattlesnake.

'_Great, now we're all in deep … crap….'_

* * *

As quickly as I could possibly move, I shot towards the yellow house, knocking the badger woman out of my way, who was just about to enter the house herself, eliciting an angry yelp and a string of curses from her, but I paid them no heed.

Shooting up the stairs, I could already hear the pained crying and when I all but ripped the door to her room open, I felt something inside of me twist into a painful knot.

She lay there, curled up into a ball, strange shivers racking her body and loud sobs filling the air. I couldn't see her face for it was buried into her pillow, which she just last night had used to throw at me in our playful banter.

I could feel the paws of the badger on my side, trying to push me aside, but I ignored her and simply made my way over to Roxette's shivering body, at a loss of what to do.

"Roxette?" That's all I managed to get out, for I had no idea what to say in such a situation. I wasn't even all that sure why she was crying like that. It couldn't have been the things the kids had said about her. She didn't care what others thought of her, that I knew for sure, but it had to be something quite terrible, for her to be in a state like that.

Suddenly Brooke – that pesky woman – shoved her way passed me and quickly climbed onto the bed, stroking Roxette's body soothingly , whispering that all was good and that she was fine and safe, however that just made the red woman cry even harder.

Brooke stared at me with wide eyes and all I could do was stare back in bewilderment. Carefully I then went over to the bed and after a moment of inner conflict, I heaved myself onto the large bed and wrapped myself tightly around the quacking body.

Brooke at least had the audience to see that there was one too many in the room and slowly walked out, glancing over at us fearfully again and again.

Only then did I let some of my resolve go and to my own surprise, I started nuzzling her neck humming slightly. I wanted to kick myself, slap myself, curse my stupidity and question my reasoning, but all that I knew was that I had to do something for this woman.

'_What have ya done to me, Roxette?'_

* * *

The mixture of my medication, having to stay in bed for what felt like an eternity and the innocent little words of the kids had sent me into a bottomless pit of hurt. I had no idea what was wrong with me, but it was quite clear that I wasn't myself, as I cried into my pillow, thought of all the dreadful aspects of my pitiful life, while a very deadly outlaw held me, nuzzled me and hummed soothingly to me.

I had no idea where he had come from, why he had come and how he had known that something was wrong, but his presence alone seemed to ease some of the pain in my heart. But this time, the pain didn't originate from the bullet, but from the depths of my seemingly stonecold heart.

'… _bad things…'_ Hell yes, I had seen and experienced some 'bad things'. My life was made up of bad things, but I had never cried about them, never appeared weak, but now, after all those years of solitude, wandering the world on my own, searching for a place to call my home and forget what had happened, what I had done, who was dead and would never be by my side.

Already then, when I was younger bad things seemed to absolutely adore me, for anything that could go wrong, actually went wrong and the one good thing, that had come from all those dreadful occurrences, yes, even that one little shimmering light was brutally ripped out of my life, leaving me broken, hurt and hateful to those who had more luck in life than me, which was everyone in my eyes.

Slowly my sobbing ceased and instead I started to focus on the feeling of Jake holding me like this, feeling his muzzle slowly rub up and down my neck and the soft humming that vibrated through his body.

I could not decide if it was heaven, hell or a mixture of both, for on the one hand it felt so good, I never wanted him to let go of me again. Not once in my life had I been held in such a manner. Maybe when I had still been a little girl, my eldest brother would have hugged me for comfort, but nothing like this. No, never anything like this.

However on the other hand, I was so ashamed, I wanted to pull away and burry myself beneath my blankets so that I would never have to face him again. How shameful of me, to have a breakdown for no apparent reason. Sure, when I had killed that one guy and he had stabbed me, I had shed a few tears, but that was understandable, I thought I was going to die, that the few friends I had gained, hated me.

Okay, most of them did hate me, but that was beside the point.

If I would have received some tragic message, had seen a friend die or had accidentally killed someone, then it could maybe, if you squinted a lot, pass as okay, but freaking out by simply being reminded of something I had buried deep down in my soul, simply by the mentioning of 'bad things' I had lost all my bearings and had gone completely crazy. Shameful, how very shameful.

But for a little bit longer, I would pretend as if it hadn't been shameful. That this was alright.

I carefully uncurled myself a little, but just as I felt Jake start to pull away, I turned around and buried my head in the crook of his throat, feeling and hearing him draw in a breath, before once again wrapping himself around me, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Roxette?" His smooth voice was nothing more but a whisper.

"Roxy?" I just couldn't answer, for I didn't trust my voice not to come out as a strange squeak.

"Are ya- … How- … What in hells name happened!" I actually had to smile a sad smile, as I pressed my face closer to his body. Jake really wasn't the person to ask obvious questions. Another aspect which I like about him…

'_Woah woah girl! Like? LIKE?! What the fuck do you mean with like!_' My subconscious roared at me, before another little, hidden smile appeared on my mouth. '_Yes… like…'_

"I – I …" I let out a shaking breath. "Never leave be alone, 'kay?" Yep, way to go girl. From strong 'I'm-not-taking-your-shit-woman' to 'please-don't-leave-poor-little-me-alone' Man did I feel proud of myself. Please note the sarcasm…

Jake was quiet for a while and mentally I was cursing my humongous stupidity and my big fat mouth. How could I have said something like that? I mean, in his eyes I doubt we were even friends and asking him something like that, normally only lovers did and Jake and I were sure as fire in hell no lovers.

"Can't promise that…" Came his grumbled reply and trying to mask the pain that I felt – strangely enough – by that statement, I tried to smile up at him, but it crumbled pathetically until I gave up and simply let another silent tear roll down my cheek.

"Thanks, you're a real help, you know that? But at least you don't promise me something that you can't hold…" I choked out, whipping some tear stains from my face.

Jake just sighed but ignored my question and instead asked his former one once again. "What happened? This ain't ya, woman!"

I tried to look away, but his rattle-gun quickly pushed my face up again and held it in place, so that I was forced to look into his eyes.

The hellfire eyes that had become so familiar over the few weeks, the eyes that never ceased to make me shiver, however the shivers hardly ever had anything to do with fear any longer. The eyes that were cold and cruel when looking at others, but warm when set upon me, okay, sometimes. Other times he would look at me as if I was the pain of his existence.

I heaved a tired sigh. "Many bad things have happened to me and I have done some pretty stupid and bad things myself. I think … ach, I don't know really. I have never wept for what I lost, never mourned those who died and never tried to imagine how my life would have been if my b – if the one thing that would have made my life bearable, hadn't been denied to me… however after over a decade of running and hiding, I think I just flipped. I – I don't want to drag you down with me, Jake. I don't want to be the poor defenceless little woman, but not everyone is as strong as you, even though I wish I were more like you…"

I gaze never broke, not once did either of us look away, not that I could, with Jake's gun pressed to my cheek.

"I'd be lying if I told ya that I had any clue whatsoever 'bout what yer just told me, don't think for a second that yer ain't strong. Everyone lets loose, now or then. But now enough with the sappy crap! Ya go back to sleep and I'll tell yer petty little friend that she can come in again when ya've had yer sleep." Jake said sternly and started to unwrap himself from around me, but when he was half-ways done, I quickly gripped him tightly and pressed my snout to his cheek.

"Thank you for being my friend, Jake…"

Jake just smirked and flashed his sharp teeth at me, before chuckling. "Always. At least one thing I can promise ya."

And then he was out of the room, leaving me alone, but with a tiny smile lightening up my face, forcing everything bad a little into the background.

His smile followed me into my sleep, and I dreamed of us talking. Just sitting side by side and talking, but I couldn't remember what we had discussed….

* * *

**Wow, sappy ey?**

**I think some of my own crap mood went into this and sorry about the rushed ending , but I was trying to still get it done today ;)**

**Gosh, I hate myself already for not getting the two together, but at least both of them are close to realising that they feel something for each other, but it will still be a few chapters before they actually get together…. Sorry, please don't kill me :/**

**Oh, and the next update might take some time, cause I'm having some stress with exams right now, sorry bout that folks :/**


End file.
